The scars never tell Lies
by Adder24
Summary: Ha changed it. Introducng Shade. Hurt by a few things that happend in the past and he can't let something close to him go as Adder made a decison to go with Snake over him. It haunts him.
1. The Pain of the Shade

A/N I changed it so instead of being Adder I'm using Shade as my base for this story, Vaporeon got annoyed sorry buddy.

Anyway Shade, my old friend Shade. He's a rebel with a cause, he hates Snake with a passion but has been forced to work with him by Otacon. Adder was the main reason for Shades hate to Snake, he stood up for her as Snake nearly killed her with a sword but Shade stopped him, but anyway there was a reason why Snake tried to kill Adder. I'll let you read on shall I.

Shade walked the wet streets of New York, Hood up Jacket sodden from the drenching water. He pulled a cigar out of his top pocket and put it to his lips, he flicked open the lid of his Zippo lighter and sparked up a flame, covering it from the wind. He lit the end of the cigar and took a long drag from it, the aroma of the tobacco hit his nose and took his mind away from this wet city. Shade had just been let out of hospital after being penetrated by a sword from Snake, the cigar smell was freedom. A chance to get back to normal.

He approached his flat and went to put the keys in the door but the door had flung open, Shade pulled out his socom and leaned against the wall, he peered round and saw the room was pitch black, Shade slowly crept in he had his gun raised.

"WHO'S HERE?" Yelled Shade

The main light flicked on, Shade quickly turned around and saw Otacon standing next to the light switch. He was smiling.

"Still alive then?" Asked Otacon

"Hey fuck you." gruffed Shade

He flicked the hood off his head, short brown hair flattened by the rain, Green eyes glowing and the stubble on his chin getting ever more present. Shade took a cigar out and deliberately sparked it up to piss Otacon off.

"Shade those are bad for you." Said Otacon in a nagging tone

"So's sex but I don't see a health warning on a condom packet." Replied Shade sarcasticly

Otacon rolled his eyes as Shade removed his wet jacket and sat down on his Black leather sofa, he placed the alight cigar on the ash tray in front of him and looked at Otacon as he hovered next to the light switch.

"So you going to tell me what you want or Am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Asked Shade

Otacon sighed and paused briefly.

"Shade I need you to assist Snake and Adder on one of their mission." Replied Otacon sheepishly

"Oh hell no you don't. You can find someone else I'm not interested." Gruffed Shade

"There is no one else. You're the only one who can help." Said Otacon pleadingly

Shade got up and growled, Otacon was right but Shade had still not forgiven Snake for trying to Kill Adder. Shade stubbed out his cigar and walked over to the small kitchen and started making coffee.

"Shade I know you're still pissed off." Replied Otacon

"You're not far from the truth and this hole in my chest says why." Gruffed Shade

"Can't you just forget about it for now." Asked Otacon

Shade glared at Otacon and then poured the hot water into his cup, Otacon was unnerved afraid Shade would lash out at him but amazingly Shade seemed seemingly calm.

"I'll only forget about it when I have Snake in front of me pleading for his life." Snapped Shade

Otacon sighed and moved out of the way as Shade made his way back to the sofa, he tried to think of a way of making Shade go but nothing worked, he was just about to give up as the silence became unsettling but Shade broke it.

"They still together?" Asked Shade

He took another drag off his cigar and looked at Otacon, he nodded back and was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Ah shit." Muttered Shade

"Well If Adder has managed to forgive him I don't see why you can't" Muttered Otacon

Shade frowned and stared out of the window of his flat, memories flashed back, the pain was still strong as he visualised Snake impaling him on the sword and Adder standing there in shock, he tried to remember what he saw before he blacked out but it was hard, the pain was still raw and the memories were blurred, nothing made sense after that day, Shade could not remember a lot, he was unconscious for four days solid. Otacon coughed to get Shade to snap out of it.

"Sorry I was miles away." Said Shade

"So I see, look Shade are you in or not?" Asked Otacon

Shade growled and curled his lip, he looked at Otacon and realised he could not be pissed at him because of a sheer moment of madness from Snake.

"On one condition." Gruffed Shade

"Name it" Replied Otacon

"I can kick his ass if he hurts Adder again." Replied Shade with seriousness in his voice

"Hospitalise him but don't paralyse him or kill him." Replied Otacon

"Damn you spoil my fun." Replied Shade joking

Otacon shook his head and started to leave Shade's flat.

"Meet me at the airport departures lounge tomorrow at seven thirty am sharp. The plane leaves at Nine thirty am" Said Otacon

"Great I come home and already I'm assigned a mission." gruffed Shade

"Shade you always battle with war wounds." Replied Otacon

Shade shrugged his shoulders and grinned he laid back on the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

"Otacon turn the light off when you leave." Ordered Shade

"God you and Snake are the most obnoxious people I ever met." Whined Otacon

"Shut your moaning and do it." Gruffed Shade

"You have a bed." Replied Otacon

Shade frowned and gave Otacon a glare that would lead to almost certain death if he kept pissing him off,

"Okay Fine I'll do it." Mumbled Otacon

Shade laughed as Otacon flicked off the switch and closed the door leaving Shade in darkness and with the thoughts in his head.

6:00 am: The Hi-fi clicked itself on, the display lit up and the CD loaded,Linkin Park, Reanimation, with you, Good song to wake up too in Shade's mind. Shade slowly roused from the sofa and woke himself up, he relit the stubbed out cigar from last night and took a puff from it readying himself with the mission awaiting him. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the towels off the radiator, he flicked on the light as it was late winter, he turned the Shower on. He stuck his hand in to test the water and then got in and stood underneath as the water trickled down his toned body. He stared down at his feet and then looked at the hole in his chest just over his left pec. Shade cringed as he poked it to see if it was still tender, lasting memory of what happened,as the water trickled off his wet hair all of his memories of that day flashed back. He was standing behind Snake, Snake seemed normal for a moment but suddenly his attitude changed like someone had flicked a switch in his brain, Shade remembered Snake suddenly clutching his head in agony and then just standing back up like nothing had happened. Shade blamed in on a headache but at the same time they were fighting against the greatest physic since Mantis. Shadow Eye. Shade shook his head trying to shrug out the memories but the same question kept coming back.

"Did Snake really want to Kill Adder or was it Shadow Eye controlling him?"

Shade snapped out of his flashbacks and got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist

and walked into his bedroom next door, he pulled out all of his mercenary gear and rammed it into a huge rucksack and made sure his guns were tucked safely under the clothes as to void detection. Shade got dressed and made himself a cup of coffee, it was half six and his cab was due to arrive in ten minutes, Shade got his bags ready and lit up another cigar as to calm his nerves, another encounter with Snake would surely break his back but he was doing this for Adder and Otacon, he can't remain pissed at them since after all it was not them that thrusted that blade into his chest. A honking was heard, Shade went over to the window and saw a yellow taxi pulled up out side his block of Flats, Shade picked up his bag and flew out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking the door, one of his neighbours next door popped his head out.

"IT'S HALF SIX, DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A RACKET?" Yelled the neighbour.

"Go to hell." Replied Shade

He walked past the neighbour casually as he zipped up his camo Hoodie and took another drag on his cigar.

The cab arrived at the Airport, Shade looked at his watch and realised he was half an hour early, Shade rolled his eyes and went outside to finish off his cigar, Snow was falling and Shade pulled up his hood as he shielded the lighter flame from the blistering cold winds, Shade took a puff and then his mobile rang, the distinctive sound of Disturbed's stupify rang clear through the air, Shade rolled his eyes and pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket as he held the cigar in his mouth, Shade looked at the display and Saw Otacon's name flash up on the screen, Shade answered.

"Yeah Otty, what's up?" Asked Shade

"Where are you Shade?" Asked Otacon

"I'm at the airport." Replied Shade

"Already, you move fast." Replied Otacon

Shade laughed as he withdrew the cigar from his mouth and blew out the smoke.

"Okay where are we going?" Asked Shade

"I'll tell you when we get there, just wait in the departures lounge or at least the waiting area of the airport, I don't want you standing outside getting cold." Replied Otacon

"Too late." Replied Shade sarcasticly

"Oh Shade you're not outside having a nicotine fix are you?" Asked Otacon

"No Otty I'm counting the snow flakes, what do you think?" Asked Shade

"I'll take that as a yes, look just make sure it's worth it because you won't be able to smoke for at least ten hours." Replied Otacon

Shade rolled his eyes as he flicked the ash off the edge of his cigar while Otacon gave him a lecture about the causes of smoking and how it affects him.

"Look Otacon there are two things that keep me sane through long plane journeys, Listening to my own music or watching my own movies, since I won't be able to watch my own movies were left with the music option and since my MP3 player is half charged then I'm just going to have to resort to being an annoying git and bugging the air hostess's" Replied Shade joking

"You dare" Replied Otacon

"Bye Otty." Said Shade laughing

He cancelled the call ad chuckled to himself as he enjoyed winding up Otacon, the bloke 50 yards away looked at him like he was Insane, shade looked back at gave him a dirty look.

"What's your problem?" Asked Shade harshly

The man shook his head and stubbed out his cigarette and made his way back into the building, Shade grunted and carried on smoking his Cigar, he leaned back on the window panel behind him and watched as the smoke travelled out of his mouth and into the atmosphere, Shade closed his eyes and tried hard to remember what he saw before he passed out but it was so hard, Shade replayed the same scene over and over again, watching as the sword was driven into his chest and the expression on Snake's face but he was not focusing on that, he was trying to focus on what happened behind Snake, What lurked in the background but all he could figure out was a shaded figure standing on the platform behind Snake with his arms crossed.

"Was it Shadow Eye?" Muttered Shade

He stared ahead as the many people got in and out of Taxi's, arriving and leaving the airport, Family's going on holidays and the sad one's just finishing their holidays. The world was carrying on like normal unaware that the man standing next to the entrance and exit door smoking a cigar, could have possibly been the man who saved them from a weapon of mass destruction being unleashed on the innocent people of New York, yeah that's what Shade was fighting for, he did not want these people to see the horror that was to emerge from the outskirts of Manhattan, a beast purely running off mind control and mind control only, that was what Shadow eye developed but Shade never knew if he stopped him in time or if he had just woken up to yet another nightmare.

Shade sighed and chucked his cigar butt on the ground as he made his way into the building, he pulled his rucksack onto his back and trudged in, all the crowds all the announcements it made Shade realise why he liked solitude rather then company. People barged past him, some talking on phones, some business men just to much in a hurry to care, some just generally being arrogant to use their manners, Shade looked around for a seat and sat down, he placed his bag beside him so as no one else could sit next to him, he pulled out his MP3 player and plugged the earphones in trying in vain to block out the noise caused by panicking holiday makers and chattering businessmen. Shade looked at his watch, half seven Snake looked to the entrance and saw Otacon entering the building, Shade stood up.

"OTTY" yelled Shade

Otacon looked over and saw Shade standing there, earplugs in back pack over one shoulder, typical Shade.

"Passport?" Asked Otacon

Shade rolled up his hooded top slightly as he put his hand in his left Jean pocket and pulled out his passport as proof.

"Good. I just feared we would have a repeat of the last time, when we ripped your bag apart trying to find it." Replied Otacon

Shade laughed as he walked up to Otacon and gave him a playful thump on the arm, Otacon frowned and rubbed his arm as Snake and Adder came in with their stuff. Adder looked at Shade and smiled while Shade glared at Snake.

"Shade you're okay, I was worried about you." Said Adder happily

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug as Snake stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back at Shade. There was an awkward silence between the two as Adder clung onto Shade.

"I visited you." Said Adder sympathetic

"I would not have known, I was out of it." Replied Shade

"I left you some flowers and chocolates." Replied Adder concerned

"Oh them. They were nice but the chocolates were better." Replied Shade jokingly

Adder stopped hugging Shade and picked up her bag next to Snake, Shade just looked at Snake as he stood there watching.

"Shade." Gruffed Snake

"Snake. What do you want?" Growled Shade

"It wasn't me that tried to Kill Adder or stab you." Replied Snake

Shade shook his head and turned his back as he started to tie one of his shoelaces.

"Forget it Snake, I've got ten hours without a nicotine fix and to be honest I don't want to hear it right now." Gruffed Shade

Otacon stepped in trying to change the subject.

"Look we gotta catch a flight to The UK we best go and check in." Interrupted Otacon

Adder pulled on her rucksack and followed Otacon to the check in point as Snake and Shade stood there staring at each other like they were strangers again, Shade thrusted his hands in his pockets and glared at Snake, Snake shook his head and walked away leaving Shade to lag behind the rest of them. Snake handed Otacon his bag as Otacon sorted out the tickets and exchanged their check in tickets for the plane tickets, Adder was bored and started to play pretend tennis with Snake while Shade trudged over and put his bag on the conveyor belt ready to be chucked in the cargo bay of the plane. He looked as Snake larked about with Adder playing pretend tennis and nearly tripping up over people, Shade shook his head and watched as Adder ran backwards like Snake had belted a long shot she tripped over a trolley and then started laughing as Snake raised his hands in celebration.

"That was a default point." Laughed Adder

"It's still a point." Replied Snake joking

He walked over to Adder and helped her back on her feet but ended up falling over the trolley too and they were both on the floor giggling themselves silly.

"Hey you two, do you want me to treat you like kids." Snapped Otacon

"Give me candy or I throw my rattle out of the pram." joked Snake

Otacon sighed as Adder pushed Snake onto the ground as he continued to poke her in the side annoyingly, Shade however rolled his eyes and sighed, he couldn't help but think he could Have been the one who made Adder happy but he left it too late to make that move and now he's paying for it. Otacon picked up all of the passports and walked away from the check in desk and walked over to where Snake and Adder were laying messing around and kissing each other, Otacon stood over them and folded his arms.

"Why do you two always pick an awkward spot to be all lovey dovey and stuff?" Asked Otacon

"People have legs they can walk round us." Replied Adder

"You're in the middle of a queue." Said Otacon

Snake sat up and shrugged his shoulders, Otacon pointed to the departures lounge and Snake and Adder agreed to move, Otacon looked back At Shade who stood in the long hallway all alone, head bowed and hands in pockets.

"Shade come on we're moving" Said Otacon

Shade looked up and followed Otacon, he watched as Snake and Adder messed around, laughing and joking with one another. Shade frowned and covered his face with his hood, Otacon noticed Shade's change in attitude and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Snake, Adder me and Shade are going to get some Coffee, do you guys want anything?" Asked Otacon

Snake turned around and walked backwards.

"Nope, we're getting a Pizza or something,saves us from eating plane meals." Replied Snake

"Well we'll meet you at them seats over to there." Replied Otacon

He pointed to a set of chairs in the middle of the departures lounge, Snake nodded and then walked among the crowd. Shade looked at Otacon oddly.

"I never said I wanted Coffee." Gruffed Shade

"Well you do now, when Snake was quitting Smoking he found Coffee acted as an alternative to nicotine." Replied Otacon

"What you're saying Coffee is going to keep me stable for ten hours?" Asked Shade

Otacon nodded and wondered over to the Starbucks on the left, Shade closely following behind him, he queued up along with Otacon and waited to order his favourite style of Coffee, a nice froffy cappuccino, Otacon laughed when Shade told him.

"That's a girls drink." Replied Otacon

"What and a Latte isn't?" Replied Shade sarcasticly

Otacon laughed as he leaned back on the wall next to them, Shade let out a slight sigh and scratched his head.

"You still wish you got with her?" Asked Otacon

"What happens If I say yes?" Asked Shade

"I'd say I wouldn't blame you but can't you just be happy she's happy?" Asked Otacon

Shade shook his head and frowned.

"I was an idiot, I left it too long to make my move." Replied Shade quietly

Otacon looked at Shade as he could see the sadness clouding over Shade.

"Look Shade I know why you're mad at Snake, it don't take brains to figure it out but I can tell you this much. What happened was not Snake." Said Otacon

Shade turned his head slightly from looking at the floor, he stared at Otacon and smiled.

"Let me guess, you think Shadow Eye controlled him." Replied Shade sarcasticly

"Yes I do. He knew if Snake killed Adder it play on his mind and send him insane, one less for him to worry about in his bid for global domination plus Snake could not remember a thing about stabbing you, only the pain in his head before he thought he had blacked out. He only woke up so to speak when he saw you lying there with the sword sticking in your chest and Adder crouched over you screaming at Snake." Replied Otacon

Shade grunted and looked as they reached the end of the queue.

"One latte right?" Asked Shade

Otacon sighed

"Yeah one latte, I'll meet you at the meeting point." Sighed Otacon

Shade shook his head and ordered his Coffee. Thoughts flooding his mind, Otacon couldn't be right surely but then it would explain the figure Shade always envisioned standing behind Snake and Adder on the top platform.

"Hey buddy I said that's five dollars sixty." Said The man at the counter

Shade shook his head and rummaged through his pockets getting the change he needed. He picked up the coffee and walked off to where Otacon told him to meet up.

The gang had boarded the plane and were nearly arriving into the UK, Everyone was sitting next to each other in the same aisle except Shade, he was on a separate aisle alone with the window seat. Ten hours without a nicotine fix was driving him mad and every minute was torture. He stared out the window watching the clouds go by the wing of the plane, he looked over to Snake and Adder and saw Adder asleep on Snake's shoulder, he looked away and punched the chair in front of him upsetting the man in front.

"Hey Jack ass do you mind not doing that?" Yelled the man

Shade looked up and saw the man peering over the seat looking rather pissed off.

"Ah shit sorry man." Replied Shade

"I have a very important deadline to meet and it don't help when you sit behind me hitting my chair." Growled the man

"Jeez I said sorry." Replied Shade he frowned and sat up straight

"Sorry is not good enough." Shouted the man

He walked round and grabbed Shade by the collar and lifted him off his seat, Shade growled and slapped the guys hands away, the man went to hit Shade but he pushed him away and was about to lay into him but Snake had grabbed hold of shade in a bear hug and restrained him back. The Air hostess and passengers looked on in shock

"LET ME GO I'll WON'T KILL HIM." Shouted Shade

"No but you'll end up doing something you shouldn't" Replied Snake

Shade managed to shrug Snake off him and dusted himself down, he caught Adder's gaze as she awoke from her sleep realising Snake was not there.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Adder

Shade stood in the gangway catching his breath and clutching the still raw wound, the man who went to Attack shade was standing in front of him shaken, he quickly made his way back to his seat and sat down. Snake looked at Shade as he stood watching the man walk away from him and then looked at Adder.

"Shade did someone piss you off again?" Asked Adder

Shade nodded and sat back down in his seat, Snake looked at him concerned, he knew something was eating him up inside but dare not ask in case he was the cause of his problems, he sat back down next to Adder.

"Is he okay?" Asked Adder

"I don't know, something is eating him inside." Replied Snake

Adder looked over at Shade as he sat staring out of the window watching the clouds float by, she looked at Snake.

"I don't think he ever found out Snake." Said Adder

"What?" Asked Snake

"The reason why we are going to the UK." Replied Adder

Snake looked over at Shade, shade caught his gaze and looked back at him.

"What?" Gruffed Shade

Snake walked over and sat next to Shade.

"You don't know do you?" Asked Snake

"Know what?" Gruffed Shade

Snake paused briefly and sighed, he looked over at Adder as she tried to encourage him to spit it out, the truth why they were going to the UK.

"Shadow Eye managed to get his Metal Gear operational, he headed over to the UK in order to refine his plan." Whispered Snake

Shade growled, he turned round and wrapped his hands around Snake's throat.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WHY DO YOU HIDE THINGS FROM ME?" Snarled Shade

He pushed Snake back as he pinned him down harder, Snake struggled to get free, Adder rushed over and tried to pull Shade off Snake, she wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him off. Snake edged away as Adder restrained Shade from lashing out even more.

"THAT'S WHY WE HIDE THINGS FROM YOU. BECAUSE WE KNOW YOU'LL LASH OUT." Replied Snake as he caught back his breath

Shade went quiet and stopped struggling, he looked at Snake and then tapped Adder to let him go

"And when was you planning to tell me exactly? When we landed? when we went to the mission briefing? When?" Asked Shade sternly

"We wasn't." Replied Adder

"Oh well that's bloody typical." Gruffed Shade

He adjusted his hooded top and sat back in his chair as Adder moved out of the way, Snake leaned against the chair he was pinned against as Adder sat back down, Otacon looking and rolling his eyes.

"Fuck's sake Shade sort yourself out." Gruffed Snake

Shade glared at him and looked out of the window.

"You're not living in a nightmare." Replied Shade

Something in the window caught his eye, he looked at the wing concerned as if he had seen a ghost, his face went pale and he looked at Snake.

"You Okay?" Asked Snake Concerned

"He knows we are hear." Replied Shade quietly

"Who?" Asked Snake

Shade looked as the plane reached the coast of England a tingle went up his back and the pain in his chest grew strong. He knew something bad was gonna happen but what. He looked out of the window and saw an outline of a figure with his arms crossed.

"Oh shit no." muttered Shade

The plane jolted, Snake looked at Shade concerned and then back at Adder as Otacon tried to comfort her.

"Shadow eye." Gruffed Snake

The plane jolted again, more violently then last time, the oxygen masks dropped down and the passengers panicked, Shade looked out of the Window and saw the furthest engine catch fire, he got out of his chair but was sent sitting back down again as the plane lurched into a nose dive as the second engine caught fire, the plane Screamed through the air, Adder panicked as Snake put his arms around her trying to shield her, Shade got into the emergency position as the plane got closer and closer to the ground, spiralling out of control.

"It's all my fault." Sighed Shade

On the ground a bald headed man wearing a long Black Jacket, Black Jeans, Black t-shirt and shoes stood and watched as the plane dropped out of the sky and crashed into a ball of flames. He had a black U shape turned on it's side tattooed on the side of his left eye. He smiled in delight and walked away.

"The torture has not yet finished." Gruffed The man.


	2. The Start of a Nightmare

The plane had crashed into the centre of London, 5 miles from it's destination, Heathrow. Emergency crews surrounded the plane and searched for survivors of the crash, News media circulated the area. Snake and Adder were stuck inside, Adder opened her eyes to see Snake shielding her, she got away with a few cuts on her forehead and arms, she looked at Snake, he took the full brunt of the blow as half of his face was covered in blood and one of his legs were bleeding badly.

"Snake you okay?"Asked Adder

"Ain't it obvious?" Replied Snake laughing

He growled in pain as he moved his leg away, half of his left trouser leg was soaked in blood but he did not care, he got up from the chair and hobbled onto his feet.

"How's Otacon?" Asked Snake as he wiped the blood off his face

Adder looked over and saw Otacon shivering and rocking, he only had a few cuts on his face but he was okay.

"He's fine Snake" Replied Adder

Snake looked over to Shade and saw him unconscious, he was laying flat on the ground, head bleeding. Snake hobbled over and crouched next to Shade. Adder was concerned and went over as Snake looked to be losing the fight with his pain, she looked at Shade and panicked, she rolled him into the recovery position and crouched beside him she looked at Snake

"Look if you're up to it, you and Otacon go help get the survivors free, I'll stay here with mister explosive here." Said Adder quietly

"Hey you know me, a broken leg means nothing to me. I'll get Otacon to give me a hand." Replied Snake

"Snake your legs not broken, it's just pissing out a lot of blood that's all." Replied Adder

"Ah well if I collapse with blood loss may I request a kiss of life off you?" Asked Snake joking

"Even in times like these you find something to joke about." Laughed Adder

"Well you got too, otherwise what's the point in carrying on if you're gonna sit there worrying about it, may as well do something." Replied Snake

He kissed Adder softly on the lips and stood up.

"I won't be long I promise." Said Snake Softly

Adder bared a grin and then looked back at the unconscious Shade. Snake helped the shaken Otacon out of his chair and then went off in search of survivors, Shade started to stir, he groaned in agony and placed one of his hands on the back of his head.

"Shade try not to move." Asked Adder nicely

"Why the fuck not?" Asked Shade sternly

"You have a head injury and I don't know how bad it is." Replied Adder

She ripped a strip off her t-shirt and applied it to the back of Shade's head, Shade growled in pain as Adder helped him to sit up, Shade looked at Adder and saw her face had a few cuts.

"You're hurt." Said Shade

"It's nothing I'm more concerned about you." Replied Adder

Shade smiled he placed his hand on Adder's, she looked at him as he took over applying pressure to the cut on the back of his head, he leaned against what was left of the panel of the plane and looked at Adder.

"He knows." Gruffed Shade

"Who?" Asked Adder

"Shadow eye, before the plane crashed I saw an image of him standing on the plane wing smiling and then the plane descended out of control." Replied Shade

Adder sighed, she looked at how Shade's wound was doing and then looked at him.

"You okay to stand?" Asked Adder

"Yeah I'm fine, this is all my fault." Replied Shade

"No it's not." Said Adder softly

"It is, I should have killed him when I had the chance." Growled Shade

Adder sighed and helped Shade onto his feet, Shade looked round and saw all of the lifeless corpses scattered around the shell of the plane he looked at Adder for support.

"It's not your fault." Said Adder softly

She gave Shade a hug as he stood there trying to take in all of the destruction, he looked around and saw the survivors helping to free each other helping out the ones stuck from the wreckage, Snake was pulling out the survivors despite his injuries and Otacon tending to the seriously wounded, he looked back at Adder but she had gone and started helping one survivor stuck in the aisle next to him. Shade sighed, he really needed a cigar right now but knew he couldn't take the risk lighting up.

"help...me" came a murmured voice

Shade looked around but could not see who was calling him, he peered round to the chairs in front of him and saw the man who attacked him earlier laying on the floor bleeding heavily. Shade took the makeshift bandage off his wound and walked over to the man.

"Hi Jack ass... mind giving me a hand." whispered the man

"Just call me Shade." Said Shade

He crouched down to the man.

"Where are you hurting?" Asked Shade

"All over." Replied the Man

Shade looked at Otacon across the way.

"OTTY, I NEED YOU OVER HERE." Shouted Shade

Otacon looked over to Shade and walked over, he saw the man bleeding heavily, his face went pale as he noticed one of the seat runners had impaled itself through the man. The man looked at Otacon's face and smiled.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Asked The man

"No you're not we are going to get you out." Replied Shade

"You can't get me out, I'm impaled." Replied the man

He coughed up blood and looked at Shade, his face was increasingly turning grey as his life was draining away.

"I'm sorry Shade." Said the man softly

He held out his hand and Shade grabbed it tightly.

"Don't die, we'll get you out I promise." Replied Shade concerned

The man smiled.

"Shadow Eye, he knew." Replied The man

Shade frowned and looked at the man angrily.

"KNEW WHAT?" Yelled Shade

"Knew all this would get to you." Replied the man

He smiled and then closed his eyes, his grip became loose and the man took his last breath.

"SON OF A BITCH." Screamed Shade

Otacon put his arm around Shade as he placed his head in his hands and pulled his hair, Otacon done what he could to comfort the grief stricken Shade. Paramedics rushed in and surrounded Shade, they placed blankets around him and escorted him away, Shade looked at the man as he laid their motionless, Rage was slowly filling Shade's mind, he looked around and saw Snake being taken away on a stretcher and Adder being checked out by concerned Paramedics and Otacon walking away virtually unscathed, something didn't feel right and Shade knew it.

Shade was just finished getting patched up by one of the nurses at hand in the General hospital, his mind was not focused on the pain as the nurse tugged at the stitches to get them tight, he was concerned about what had happened on the plane. Was he set up or was it coincidence that he just happened to be sitting behind one of Shadow eye's spies. Too many thoughts wondered his mind, too many ideas were flashing past him and Shade was lost in his nightmare.

"Sir, sir, excuse me Sir." Said The nurse

Shade turned around and saw the nurse standing next to him with Snake standing next to her.

"Shit sorry, I was..." Stuttered Shade

"Wrapped in your own little world?" Interrupted Snake

Shade sighed and nodded in agreement, Snake hobbled over on crutches and stood next to Shade as Shade laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. Snake knew what was playing on Shade's mind and leaned against the wall behind him.

"He's delaying us." Gruffed Snake

Shade let out a sigh and folded his arms, he can't believe what just happened.

"How's Adder?" Asked Shade

"She's fine, a little shaken but fine." Replied Snake

"You?" asked Shade

"I just got a huge gash in my left leg, nothing too serious. What about you?" Asked Snake

"Just a few cuts on my head and face and I need a cigar." Replied Shade

Snake laughed as Shade became restless at the idea of wanting a cigar, he hauled himself off the bed and looked at Snake.

"They found our luggage yet?" Asked Shade

"Yeah it's being held at the site while they check out the scene." Replied Snake

"Oh shit, they'll find our equipment and pin the whole thing on us." Replied Shade concerned

Snake shook his head and grinned.

"Our contacts have cleared our gear away before the crime scene team arrived." replied Snake

Shade raised an eyebrow and looked at Snake concerned.

"How the hell?" Asked Shade

Snake smiled and pointed at Adder as she walked over to the bay.

"Otacon has our gear but we ain't moving until our wounds are healed or are no longer using crutches as aids." Said Adder

"He'll be referring to me then." Replied Snake

"Oh great we have to wait for wonder boy here to get better before we can kick ass." Gruffed Shade

Shade hit the side of the bed in frustration and stormed past Adder and Snake.

"Where you going?"Asked Snake

"For a Nicotine fix." Gruffed Shade

Adder was going to chase after him but Snake held her back, Adder sighed as she watched Shade march off out of A&E.

"Let him go for now, it won't help if we crowd him while he tries to sort his head out." Said Snake

"I know it's just I'm worried about him, worried he'll try and pull some sort of stupid stunt to get rid of the pain." replied Adder

"What pain?" Asked Snake

Adder sighed and shook her head, Snake could tell something was bugging her.

"Adds tell me otherwise all I'll get is the silent treatment all night."Replied Snake concerned

"He loves me Snake, he's hurting for loosing me to you." Replied Adder

She placed her hand on her face and bowed her head,Snake sighed and looked at Adder as she began to cry. Snake put an arm around her and drew her in close.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it, just let him go. Why did you choose me?" Asked Snake

Adder smiled slightly and gave him a random kiss on the lips.

"Ask me that when we're tucked up in bed together." Replied Adder smiling

"Okay stop that right now, you know I can't jump you at the minute." replied Snake Laughing

"I know that's why I said it." Said Adder Seductively

She walked away teasing Snake, he frowned and gave a slight smile.

"I'll get you back." Said Snake

Adder grinned and walked away, leaving Snake to hobble after her.

Otacon went outside to where Shade was Smoking his much needed cigar, Shade leaned against the wall and started to play with his lighter, the pain was engulfing his mind and Otacon could see that.

"You know Snake will be ready in two days." Said Otacon in the hope of breaking the awkward silence. Shade just stood there continuing to play with his lighter.

"Come on Shade, stop blaming yourself for everything." Muttered Otacon

That comment brought Shade's attention round to Otacon, he looked at Otacon as he blew a puff of smoke out.

"I can't help it. I should have stopped Shadow eye when I had the chance but oh no I had to leave it and then ended up getting stabbed by a much confused Snake." Gruffed Shade

Otacon sighed and stood next to Shade, just bearing the smoke.

"You chose to put yourself between Snake and Adder." Replied Otacon

Shade frowned and clenched his fist.

"I was only protecting her, I didn't want her to get hurt. Not just physically but mentally too. It kill her if she found out the one guy she loved put her in hospital." Replied Shade

Otacon smiled and patted Shade on the back.

"I knew you care." Said Otacon

"Ah shut up, You know I still love her, it just hurts me when I knew a few years ago I could have been the man she loved but I left it too long. So Instead I made a pact with myself, I'd watch over her like a guardian, like a brother only some days my emotion of Love gets the better of me and I just end up wanting to Kill Snake, That's why I blamed him when he stabbed me. Jealous." Sighed Shade

He took a long drag on his cigar and blew the smoke upwards towards the sky.

"I knew all along it was Shadow eye controlling him I was just too stubborn to make myself believe it." Gruffed Shade

"You told Adder any of this?" Asked Otacon

Shade shook his head as he flicked the ash off his cigar, he stared ahead of him as ambulances drive by dropping off more survivors from the crash, Otacon looked at Shade as he looked up towards the sky.

"Look I got contacts to give us a place to stay for a while, maybe in that time you should clear things with Adder."Suggested Otacon

Shade looked at Otacon and smiled.

"Yeah maybe you're right but I don't want her to leave Snake for me. If he makes her happy then that's good but if he hurts her I'll be after him, it's the same for any bloke she goes with" Replied Shade

"Oh I don't think that's going to happen. This has been the happiest I've ever seen Snake since he and Adder started dating." Said Otacon

Shade cringed.

"Don't go on Otty." Gruffed Shade

Otacon nodded his head and thought of a way to change the subject.

"Look contacts are getting some fresh clothes sent over, so tomorrow we can get out of these blood soaked clothes." Said Otacon

"Where we staying?" Asked Shade

"A five star hotel 500 yards away from here, me and you have a room each while Adder and Snake are sharing." Said Otacon Unaware he just made Shade hurt even more.

"OTTY." Yelled Shade

"Sorry it just..." Stuttered Otacon

"Slipped out, yeah you seem to have a habit doing that at the wrong moment." Interrupted Shade

He took a long drag off his cigar and then chucked the Cigar butt on the floor, he stamped it out and stared ahead of him as Otacon made his way back inside. Shade breathed out and watched the cold air rip out of his mouth.

"Where are you? Where the hell are you hiding you son of a bitch." Muttered Shade

He looked as another ambulance rolled in dropping off another survivor, the person was covered in burns and looked motionless as the paramedics battled to keep them alive, Shade bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Another one dead." murmured Shade

He pulled out his phone that was still okay after the crash, and started looking through his phone book out of boredom, he sighed as he flicked through the names. Shade looked around and watched as Paramedics cleaned out their ambulances and redressed their trolleys, the blood stains on the sheets and the amount of blood washed out in the water, he sighed and realised that this was no accident, this was a set up.

Otacon managed to get everyone outside A&E where they waited in the cold for a taxi to collect them, Shade had his hood up to try and protect his face from the cold, Snake wrapped his jacket around Adder and stood in the cold shivering while Otacon jumped up and down to keep warm.

"Otty keep it up and I'll call you Kangaroo Otty." Joked Snake

"Ah you're just jealous that you can't do it." Replied Otacon laughing

Shade looked at Adder and smiled as she wore Snake's jacket that was a bit too big for her, she giggled and waved at Shade, he waved back as he stood there shivering.

"Room for one more." Said Adder

Shade looked up as Adder opened her arms for a hug, he looked at Snake in case he'd flip his lid at him or something but he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Shade I don't mind honestly." Gruffed Snake

Shade shook his head and walked up to Snake, he flipped down his hood and looked At Snake.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. I knew it wasn't you that stabbed me but I just took it out on you. I should have left it I know." Gruffed Shade

"Don't worry about it Shade, look just put it out of your mind for now, you can buy me a pint when we get home." Replied Snake

Shade laughed and walked up to Adder and gave her a hug.

"God I missed your hugs." Said Shade

"I know, you okay now or do you still need to clear some things?" Asked Adder

"I'm getting there Adder, I'm getting there." Replied Shade

He pulled away from Adders hug and looked at her in they eyes.

"Look me and you we need to talk at some point." Said Shade

"So do I, I have something important to tell you and it's between you and me." Replied Adder

Shade's gut wrenched something inside was telling him that Adder had some ground shattering news about her and Snake's relationship that possibly meant he made the biggest mistake of his life letting her go. The taxi pulled up and everyone piled into it, Otacon told the driver where to go, it was only five hundred yards away but he was thinking of Snake hobbling along on his crutches and the blistering cold wind.

"Boss the crash has made headlines like you planned." Gruffed one of Shadow eyes men

Shadow eye stood tall as he watched the plasma screen on his office, a smile spread across his face as the perfect distraction was made.

"Max, what about the secondary plan?" Asked Shadow eye

"I'm afraid their bags are gone, they were recovered before the crime scene investigators arrived at the scene." Replied Max

"Oh well not to worry, I suppose the crash has done sufficient damage to each of them anyway, letting me get on with refining the Jackal in peace." Gruffed Shadow eye

Max nodded and left the office as Shadow eye stood watching the News, Images of the crash filled the screen, Shadow eye smiled he gruffed and walked back to his desk where his evil plots were written down and stored. He poured a glass of brandy and raised it to the screen.

"Here's to you Snake." Gruffed Shadow eye

Shadow eye took a sip out of the glass and then lifted his feet onto the table and carried on watching the images flicking onto the screen, scenes of bloodied people and those that have died seemed to have delighted Shadow eye even more, he knocked the rest of the glass of brandy and took a bow.

"Shadow eye, you seemed to have created yet another master piece." Said Shadow eye.

Shade was shown to his room by the bell boy, Shade rummaged in his pockets and gave him a dollar.

"It's all I could find Kid." Gruffed Shade

"It's okay, I understand you was in the crash, have it back." Replied the bell boy

Shade held out his hand and pushed it away.

"Keep it Kid." Said Shade

The bell boy smiled and walked away leaving Shade alone in his room. Shade walked up to the double bed and slumped onto it, he looked around and saw his bag in the corner of the room, he smiled as he remembered what he put in it, he walked over and opened it up chucking all of his clothes out till he got to the very bottom.

"Ah there's my baby." Said Shade delighted

He pulled out his socom and holder and strapped it around his waist, he removed his blood stained camo hoodie and replaced it with his long black leather jacket, he found his black baseball cap and stuck it on his head to cover up the wound on his head. Snake hobbled by on his crutches and peered in.

"Hey were going down to get something to eat wanna come?" Asked Snake

Shade looked at Snake and smiled as Snake replaced his jeans with the Army ones he packed in case he needed to disguise himself.

"Yeah I'll be down. I'm starving." Replied Shade

he got off his bed and followed Snake, locking the door behind him, Adder was waiting at the lift with Otacon, they had all changed their clothes to a point at least, Adder laughed as Shade pretended to race Snake with a zimmer frame, Snake just got his revenge and suck out one of his sticks and tripped Shade up, Shade laughed it was the first time in a long time he laughed about himself. Snake held out his hand and helped Shade back on his feet, Adder smiled as Shade put the past behind him and made it up with Snake

"Knew they make it up." Said Otacon

Adder looked at Otacon and then concern entered her mind.

"Otacon do you think now is a good idea to tell him?" Asked Adder

"What?" Asked Otacon

"You know what." Replied Adder

"Oh that... I don't know he may still be a little bit sore still." Replied Otacon

Adder shrugged her shoulders and looked at Shade smiling. Shade smiled back and then proceeded to mock Snake.

"Well for now at least we have our old Shade back, just break it to him easily." Said Otacon

Adder nodded in agreement she walked over to Shade and pretended to open a bottle of fizzy pop, Shades eyes lit up as he remembered the routine he and Adder performed after a successful night out, he pretended to guzzle the imaginary bottle and then raised his hand in the air along with Adder.

"VIIIMMMMTOOOOOOOOOOO."Shouted Shade and Adder together they burst out laughing as Snake gave them a very odd look, Otacon shook his head and smiled and entered the lift as it arrived to their floor.

"Glad to have you back." Said Adder softly

"Give it time, and I'll be fully back my dear." Replied Shade

He wrapped his arm around Adders shoulders and ruffled her hair. Adder laughed and pulled his baseball cap over his face.

Shadow eye was in the warehouse as his Jackal was being prepared, he smiled as the eyes of his beast glared down at him, he looked at his watch.

"Two more days and soon I'll have this world to it's knee's." Hissed Shadow eye

He turned away and walked back to his office, evil flowing through his mind, he looked up at the roof as the moon hid itself behind the only cloud in the sky, he shook his head and proceeded to march down the darkened corridors, the sound of his boots echoing around. Shadow eye had landed and he was determined to leave his mark, one more then his master could muster.


	3. Emotions raw

Shade was in the food hall piling his plate up with food, Chips, slices of Pizza the odd bit of Salad now and again. He grinned and made his way back to the table, he looked ahead as he saw Snake with a plate full of food Shade laughed.

"My mountain is taller." Called Shade

Snake looked up and saw Shade standing there with a grin presenting his plate and pointing, Snake put his plate down and looked at Shade, he shook his head.

"You'll never master food mountains." Joked Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders he was just about to make his way over when a long blonde haired woman bumped into him not looking where she was going and sent his plate flying onto the floor, Shade had looked aggravated but managed to hold his temper back.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Said The woman

Shade shook his head.

"Forget it, I can get more." Replied Shade

The woman looked at Shade as he walked away and then something clicked.

"Hey you're that guy off the plane, the one who nearly killed that annoying businessman." Chirped the woman

Shade frowned.

"Yeah well I did kill him, he died as I tried to rescue him." Said Shade quietly

The woman fell silent as Snake took another plate from the pile, she followed him as he put more food on his plate.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know, I was just pulled from the wreckage by the paramedics."Said the woman quietly

"Yeah well it's not your fault." Replied Shade

He walked over to the salad side of the restaurant and started to put a few leaves of lettuce onto his plate, the woman followed and continued to bug him all the while Snake was watching, he felt something was not right but could not place it.

"So what injuries did you escape with, I escaped with a grazed knee. Lucky huh." Said the Woman

Shade took a deep breath and glared at the woman in the hope of throwing her off but she continued to pester him, Adder sat down at the table and looked as Snake watched Shade.

"What's up?" Asked Adder

Snake quickly looked at Adder and then continued to watch Shade and the woman.

"That woman, she's bugging Shade for answers, she's a reporter I can tell."Gruffed Snake

Adder looked at Shade and then back at Snake, Snake looked at Adder and smiled slightly and then concentrated on Shade, he could see Shade was slowly loosing it and started to get out of his seat.

"Hey I think I'm going to be needed in a moment." Said Snake

"No let me go, he's my friend plus I don't want you hobbling around chasing after some emotional affected person."Replied Adder

Snake shook his head.

"I'm going, me and him need to sort out some things plus I know what you're going to say to him." Gruffed Snake

"What?" Asked Adder

"You were going to tell him about us weren't you?" Asked Snake

Adder smiled slightly and then bowed her head.

"Yeah I was." Replied Adder

"Not a good idea at this moment in time is it?" Gruffed Snake

Adder shook her head.

"I'm sorry Snake, it's just he's gonna need to know." Said Adder quietly

"Don't apologise, I know what you're saying but leave it for a while give him time to get back on his feet again and then tell him." Replied Snake smiling

The woman continued to bother Shade, she kept asking him questions he did not need to hear.

"So how long was it until the paramedics found you?" Asked the Woman

Shade dropped his plate on the floor, it echoed around the whole entire restaurant, everyone stood still and looked at him.

"Here we go." Said Snake

he started to make his way out of the restaurant.

"LOOK I DON' T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, OR WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT AND I DON'T CARE EITHER, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, PEOPLE HAVE DIED OUT THERE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING YOURSELF A STUPID STORY. JUST FUCK OFF ." Yelled Shade

He stormed out of the restaurant as people started to chatter about his outburst, the woman turned to her male colleague who followed at a distance.

"Did you get all that?" Asked the Woman

The man nodded, Adder watched as the woman watched Shade storm out of the hotel with a smile on her face, Adder was uneased and sat at the table as Otacon approached her.

"Snake with Shade?" Asked Otacon

"I hope so." Replied Adder

Shade pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it up, he took a long drag off it and blew out the smoke, he closed his eyes hoping the smoke would take away the pain he was feeling from the re opened wounds inflicted by the annoying reporter, he walked over to one of the steps and sat down as the snow started to fall and settle on the top of his head. He sighed as he tried to get the visions out of his head, Snake hobbled out of the entrance and saw Shade slouched on the step smoking his much loved cigars. Snake stood and watched as the snow fell.

"Shade want a snowball fight?" Asked Snake

Shade grunted and took another drag from his cigar, Snake hobbled up to him and then carefully sat down next to him on the step.

"Can't exactly have a snowball fight with you hop along"Replied Shade

"Okay I can be target practice then." Replied Snake laughing

Shade bared a grin and groaned as the end of his cigar went out, he took out his lighter and tried to re light the end shielding the flame with his jacket, he looked at the sky and saw the moon hiding behind one of the clouds.

"You know I was doing fine until that nosey reporter came along." Gruffed Shade

"Re opened a few wounds?" Asked Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders and looked at Snake.

"Theirs reopening them and the there's ripping them open. She bared no emotion and ripped them open." Replied Shade

"Hate to say it Shade but that's how they work. They don't care about you so long as they get a good enough story." Replied Snake

Shade nodded in agreement as he took another long drag off his cigar, watching as the smoke travelled into the atmosphere, hopefully taking the pain away with it, Shade sighed and flicked the ash off the end of his cigar, he pulled the collar up on his jacket to try and block out the wind.

"Hey you wanna go out on the town?" Asked Shade

Snake raised an eyebrow.

"You mean go out and drink your sorrows away?" Replied Snake

Shade laughed as he held the cigar in his mouth.

"yeah that's the one." Gruffed Shade

he chucked the end of his cigar butt on the floor and stood up, he shook the snow off his head and turned to look at Snake.

"Come on what do you say? For old times sake, two great mates going out on the town causing hell and mayhem." Said Shade

Snake laughed and held out his hand for Shade to help him get back on his feet, Shade grabbed it and pulled Snake up falling over in the snow in the process. Shade laughed and chucked the snow up in the air, he watched it as it fell back down on top of his head.

"And then I'll give that snowball fight you asked for." Gruffed Shade

"Okay but first you're having something to eat, I'm not going to hobble around London with a Drunk Shade after one pint." Gruffed Snake

Shade frowned and crossed his arms, he looked at Snake and shook his head.

"Don't think I'll be welcome back in after my out burst." Replied Shade

Snake shook his head and grinned, Shade removed his hat and shook it down before placing it back on his head, he thrusted his hands in his pockets and started jumping up and down as it started to get bitterly cold outside.

"Look I'll go in and grab you something and come back out with it and you can eat it on the way." Replied Snake

"A couple of slices of Pizza would do." replied Shade with a smile.

Snake rolled his eyes and grinned, he got up off the step and hobbled back into the hotel as Shade bounced around trying to keep warm, Adder was making her way to the reception with Otacon, she stopped as She saw Snake making his way back in. She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Is he okay?" Asked Adder

"Yeah he's fine, just a little bit raw that's all." Replied Snake

Adder smiled and wrapped herself inside Snake's jacket.

"I was just making my way back into the restaurant to get him something to eat." Said Snake

Adder smiled, she looked at Otacon as he had some pizza slices wrapped in a napkin in his hand.

"We got him some in case he'd get his appetite back." Replied Otacon

Snake grinned and took it out of his hand, he looked at Adder and smiled as she snuggled up into his chest.

"Hey look me and him are going out on the town as he puts it, give us chance to straighten things out a bit." Gruffed Snake

Adder looked at him a bit concerned

"You going to be okay with that leg of yours?" Asked Adder

"Ah I'll be fine, it's just an oversized cut on the leg."Replied Snake

Shade stared through the glass doors and watched as Snake and Adder hugged each other, his heart sank knowing he was not going to get the woman he loved so much, he let out a huge sigh and bowed his head, it hurt too much to watch, the only rewarding factor was knowing he could only be there for her if things went wrong. He looked at the crisp snow settling on the floor , he bent down and gathered a load in his bare hands, rolled it into a ball and then chucked it at the hotel doors causing a loud thud. Snake looked at him and shook his head.

"I think I'm being called." Gruffed Snake

Snake walked over to the door where Shade stood there laughing. Adder looked at Otacon and then at Snake.

"You take it easy, I want you back in one piece and in bed keeping me warm." Joked Adder

"So long as you and Otacon are not in the same bed together drinking hot coco and watching stupid chick flicks I have no problem with that." Replied Snake smiling

"Damn you saw through our plan." Replied Otacon laughing

Snake shrugged his shoulders and went outside to where Shade was building himself a mini snowman on the step, Snake handed him the pizza slices and then they headed off. Adder smiled and looked at Otacon, Otacon ruffled her hair.

"They'll be fine, come on lets make use of that DVD player in your room." Said Otacon

"Okay what do we watch first? Last samurai or Bad boys two?" Asked Adder laughing

"I'm more in the mood for watching something like Batman begins." Replied Otacon

"Then that's what we shall watch." Replied Adder

She gave Otacon a nudge and laughed as he shook his head.

Shadow eye Sat on the top of the Jackal watching as the workers below prepared it for it's first test run, Shadow eye was brimming with confidence as he sat knee's crossed chin resting on his hands as they were clasped in a prayer like position. Max walked along the platform above the Jackal and stopped.

"Sir the scientist want to know if you're ready for the test?" Asked Max.

Shadow eye turned round and looked at Max with a smile on his face.

"tell them I'm more then happy." Replied Shadow eye.

He stood up and walked over to the hatch of the machine and stepped in, Max gave the scientists the signal to start the machine, the eyes lit up and glowed a fierce red, Shadow eye placed the helmet on his head and stood still waiting for further instructions from the scientists conducting the test.

"Please raise your left arm." Asked the scientist

Shadow eye raised his left arm and the machine copied.

"Okay raise you left leg." Asked the scientist

Shadow eye raised his left leg and again the machine copied, Shadow eye grinned as he felt the Jackal respond to his every move.

"Raise your right arm please." Asked the scientist

Shadow eye raised his arm but the machine did not respond, Shadow eye tried again but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Shadow eye

"We don't know sir. That's the end of the test run. We'll get the engineers onto it and find out what's wrong."Replied the scientist

Shadow eye growled he quickly removed the helmet and stormed out of the Jackal.

"YOU HAVE FOUR HOURS TO SORT THIS THING OUT." Yelled Shadow eye

He stood on top of the jackal and sighed before turning away and making his way down the Jackal. It sat motionless for now but Shadow eye knew when it's fully operational there will be no stopping him.

2:30am Snake and Shade emerged from a local bar about a mile away from the hotel, Shade seemed a lot more happier then earlier but maybe the alcohol eased the pain a bit. The snow sat on the ground glistening and Shade's breath ripped through the icy cold air, he pulled out a cigar and sparked up, Shade smiled as he inhaled the nicotine and watched as the smoke travelled through the cold air, he looked over at Snake.

"Hey you going to be okay walking back hop along?" Asked Shade

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." Replied Snake

"You sure? I could a hail a cab you know?" Asked Shade

Snake shook his head and started to head back to the hotel, Shade shrugged his shoulders, he placed his cigar in his mouth and thrusted his cold hands in his pockets, he followed Snake as they made their slow descent back.

"I love this weather." Said Shade

"It's because you can go sledging and knock into children's snowmen and laugh." Replied Snake laughing

Shade laughed back.

"No I do that at Night only." Replied Shade laughing

Shade kicked the snow and smiled as it crunched beneath his feet.

"It's just beautiful, it makes any dreary place look happy and innocent." Gruffed Shade

"Yeah I know what you mean." Replied Snake

Shade grinned as it started sleeting again, he held out his hand and caught the tiny snowflakes and watched as they melted as soon as they touched his skin. A thought came into his mind, a good thought of him and Adder before Snake entered her life, he remembered a time when it was snowing heavily in New York, Adder had came round to see him but was told not to travel home that night in case of severed blizzards. At the time she only lived a few blocks away from Shade but he did not want her taking the risk. He remembered as he and Adder snuggled under a duvet together with hot coco watching the news and whatever came on that interested them. Shade sighed as the memory faded away and the pain came back to him.

"Good times." Muttered Shade

Snake looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Shade?" Asked Snake

"Huh?... Oh yeah I was just remembering something that's all." Replied Shade

Snake stopped hobbling along and watched as Shade walked along, head bowed hands tucked in the pockets, Smoke trailing behind him, Snake sighed.

"Shade do you want to get something off your chest, because now is the time to do it." Gruffed Snake

Shade stopped he turned his head and looked at Snake and then back down at his feet, Shade took the cigar out of his mouth and then turned to face Snake.

"You're a lucky man Snake." Replied Shade

"What do you mean?" Asked Snake

He slowly hobbled up to Shade as Shade cringed, it was hurting him to say what he was going to say to the Man who was making Adder's life happy.

"Man this hurts me to say this but... You're lucky to have Adder, you deserve each other and you seem to make each other happy enough and so I'm glad she chose you over any other man that would have chased after her." Replied Shade

He bowed his head and sighed, the pain was hurting him but it was too late to go back on himself now, he already said what he needed to say. Snake looked at the defeated Shade and held out his hand.

"That took guts for you to say that didn't it?" Asked Snake

Shade nodded his head and took a long drag from his cigar, he looked at Snake and grinned.

"The minute you hurt her though, I have permission to kick your ass." Joked Shade

Snake laughed knowing how Shade protects Adder like she was made of solid gold, he continued to hobble alongside Shade as they crossed London tower bridge, Shade paused briefly, something in the river caught his eye, something concerning.

"Snake do you see that slight bump along the river?" Asked Shade

Snake looked to where Shade was looking and his face dropped.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Asked Snake

"Was there reports a few weeks ago about boats all of a sudden finding this large odd bump in the river Thames?" Asked Shade

Snake nodded his head, he could see Shade's brain pondering as the moon reflected off this strange looking bump.

"It's probably nothing." Replied Snake trying to shrug off any Idea of it being associated with Shadow Eye, Shade shook his head and continued to walk along the bridge.

"That's not nothing." Muttered Shade

As Shade walked along he heard a voice.

"I'm not done with you." Gruffed the voice

Shade froze he looked as Snake stopped and turned round.

"You okay?" Asked Snake concerned

Shade looked out to the water and saw the same figure he saw on the plane wing and when Snake stabbed him a few weeks ago. He was standing on the water and this time Shade could make him out to be laughing at him.

"Snake either it's the slow reaction to the alcohol or I'm loosing my mind but I think Shadow eye is here." replied Shade

Snake looked at Shade concerned, he knew nine times out of ten Shade was usually right when Shadow eye was nearby.

"Come on lets get back to the hotel, maybe Otacon has discovered something about that bump after watching all them chick flicks." Gruffed Snake

Shade nodded in agreement, he grabbed some snow off the side of the bridge and made it into a ball, he looked at Snake and smiled.

"Heads up Snake." Yelled Shade

He chucked his snowball and watched as it hit Snake on the chest, Snake grinned and started to roll up his snowball, Shade started running across the quiet tower bridge as Snake started to Aim, he launched it and hit Shade on the back, Shade rolled and grabbed some snow quickly as Snake started to roll up another snowball.

"Snake you're so mine." Yelled Shade

"Not before you're mine." Replied Snake

He chucked his snowball and watched as Shade dodged it and launched his. Shade was enjoying himself, it was twenty to three and here Snake and him were, having a snowball fight across a deserted tower bridge. It was a break from what had happened to them earlier that day but it was put behind them now all Shade cared about was forgetting the pain for a short while as he started to enjoy his second chance at life again.

It was Half three in the morning when Shade and Snake decided to roll into the hotel, They were singing rather loudly We are the champions before being cautioned by the hotel staff. Shade called the lift and started to shake off any heavy laying Snow from his jacket, Snake stood there giggling as Shade pratted about with the buttons in the hope the lift would arrive quicker.

"It always works in games." Moaned Shade with a smile

"Maybe you ain't got the magic touch." Replied Snake laughing

Shade laughed and started fluttering his eye lids at the lift doors.

"Please come quickly mister lift." Joked Shade

Snake laughed as the there was a ping noise and the doors opened.

"It worked." Replied Snake laughing

I'll do it more often I think." replied Shade laughing

they got into the lift and pressed the floor they wanted and waited for the Lift to get them there. The doors opened Snake hobbled out as Shade buggered about with the buttons and then ran.

"You're gonna get us into trouble." Joked Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders as he strolled back to his room laughing, Snake shook his head and hobbled up to his room. Shade pulled out the key of his room to get in he looked over at Snake.

"Hey Snake." called Shade

Snake looked at Shade with a raised eyebrow as he quietly opened the door.

"What?" whispered Snake

"Thanks for listening to me whinge." Joked Shade

Snake shrugged his shoulders and grinned he hobbled quietly into the room and smiled as Adder was dozing under the duvet hugging one of his t-shirts, he sat down on the bed next to where she was laying and placed his cold hands on her face, Adder jumped up alarmed and saw Snake grinning in front of her.

"What time do you call this?" Asked Adder

"Time to snuggle up to my Adder and keep her warm." Replied Snake sweetly

Adder looked up at him and smiled.

"Is he okay?" Asked Adder

"Yeah he's okay." Replied Snake

"Did you...?" stuttered Adder

"Nope, it's best to leave it for now and besides it's best coming from you, you've known each other longer." Replied Snake

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug as she snuggled up to his chest and started to doze off again.

Shade laid on the bed, he stripped his t-shirt off and looked at the ceiling concerned, he knew that bump in the Thames was not a natural phenomenon and nor was the image of Shadow eye laughing a coincidence, something was wrong. He just hoped Otacon tapped into it before him. Shade started to doze off but was woken by a tap on the door,Shade went over and opened it and was greeted by a rather shaken Otacon.

"Shade I think you should know this." Stuttered Otacon

Shade raised an eyebrow and let the shaken Otacon into his room.

"What's wrong Otty?" Asked Shade

Otacon sat down on Shade's bed and unclasped his hands, Shade looked at him concerned and grabbed a glass of water to steady the poor guy.

"It's about Shadow Eye. He's under the Thames" Said Otacon

"I knew it, me and Snake saw a bump in the Thames as we walked by." Replied Shade

Otacon nodded his head in agreement.

"that bump is part of his base, trouble is we don't know where it starts or ends, it's cloaked and we don't know how to get to it either." Stuttered Otacon

Shade rolled his eyes and sighed, he looked at the wound on his chest and noticed it had bled a bit.

"Otty where did you get this from?" Asked Shade

"My contacts." replied Otacon

"Well see if you can get them to find us a way in." gruffed Shade

"I'll try." Replied Otacon

He walked out of the room and left Shade alone in the dark again, Shade sighed, he bowed his head and looked at the floor.

"I'll make him pay." Gruffed Shade

He flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep, thinking of the old times he spent with Adder and how much time they spent with one another, he just wished he went that one step further, Shade curled up and rolled to his side on top of the duvet cover, his beloved Socom on his hip in case he needed it.

Images of what happened that day flooded Shade's dream, Images of the souls trapped in the plane wreckage screamed through the wreckage, the dead businessman taunting him, blaming him that it was his fault he was dead. Shadow eye was standing on the top of the plane with Adder held in his arms lifeless while Snake was on the floor next Shade with a bullet in his head, Shade looked down at his gun and saw the barrel smoking, Shadow eye looked at him and laughed as Shade fell to his knees crying for mercy. Shade woke up from his dream and panicked, he sat up and caught his breath back, he glanced at the clock, it read quarter past five, Shade shook his head and dragged his hand down his face to try and clear his head, he looked at his gun and sighed in relief knowing he had that there in case someone did try and intrude and that it was only a dream.

"I really hope that was just a bad dream." Muttered Shade

He sat bolt up right and looked out of the window to be greeted with the snow covered skyline, Shade sighed and fell back on his bed again hoping to have a better dream then last time.

Snake was sitting at the end of the bed watching Adder as she dozed peacefully, he woke up and somehow could not manage to fall back asleep again, Adder started to stir and then slowly woke up and looked around for Snake.

"Snake" Muttered Adder

"Hey I'm over here." Replied Snake quietly

Adder looked at the bottom of the bed and noticed him sitting there smiling, half undressed and half tired.

"You should really go back to sleep." Muttered Adder

Snake shrugged his shoulders and looked out of the window to the snow covered skyline, Adder crawled over to him and sat in front of him grinning, Snake wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, Adder snuggled up to him and looked at the snow covered skyline with him.

"I hope we can have weather like that on our day." Said Snake

"What so at the end of the ceremony we have a snowball fight to determine who gets the bouquet?" Joked Adder

"That's the one." Laughed Snake

Snake kissed Adder on the forehead and then fell back into the bed with his eyes closed, Adder looked at him and smiled as she laid next to him, both of them sleeping in each others arms while Shade laid in his bed cold and alone, hurting from his tortured soul.


	4. Hell of the Thames

9:15am Shade had rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud as the duvet settled on top of him, Shade groaned and flicked the duvet off his head, he sat up and ruffled his hair before getting up and making his way into the bathroom, tripping up over the ends of his trousers, he looked into the mirror and noticed the wound on his chest still bleeding slightly.

"Oh come on not now." Groaned Shade

He put his hand over it and applied pressure as he sorted himself out and got into the shower. Shade looked down as he noticed the water dripping down him slowly turning red as it touched his wound, Shade sighed and watched the water trickle down him, he shook his head to get rid of the loose water from his hair, looked ahead and stared at the bathroom tiles, questions filled his mind.

"What if the dream was a warning?, what if Shadow eye set us all up? Is the Jackal ready?" thought Shade

He growled as the questions spun round his head and he had no answers to them, he picked the towel off the floor and wrapped it round his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. A knock was heard at his door, Shade grumbled as he walked to the door half naked with just a towel protecting his modesty, Shade opened the door slightly and noticed Otacon standing there holding his laptop in his arms.

"Err Otacon... I'm kinda half naked at the minute." Gruffed Shade

"Oh sorry, can I come in?" Asked Otacon

Shade rolled his eyes.

"Hang on let me get some clothes on." Replied Shade

Shade closed the door, he rummaged around grabbing some clean clothes to wear, he pulled on some black jeans and his hat but left his chest bare so he could apply a dressing onto the open wound on his chest, he opened the door to Otacon and then walked over to his bag and started rummaging around in the pockets trying to find a spare bandage.

"Shade our clothes are here." Said Otacon

He chucked a back pack towards shade as he sat on the floor searching his bag.

"I found out some more information about Shadow eye." Replied Otacon

"Oh yeah." Replied Shade distracted

Otacon tilted his head slightly as he set his lap top up.

"Shade are you okay?" Asked Otacon

"Yeah I'm trying to find a spare dressing for my wound on my chest." Replied Shade

He sunk his arm right down to the bottom of the bag and rummaged around before finally finding what he needed.

"Ah ha, found the bastard." Gruffed Shade

he pulled his arm out and walked over to where Otacon sat fiddling with his lap top.

"So what have you found?" Asked Shade

"One of my contacts knows a way into his base" Replied Otacon

Shade smiled.

"Trouble is we ain't got long to stop Shadow eye completing his machine." Sighed Otacon

"How long are we looking at?" Asked Shade

"Two days." replied Otacon

Shade sighed, he walked over to his jacket and pulled out a cigar from his pocket, Otacon tutted and shook his head as Shade sparked up and leaned against the window pane.

"So your wound still bleeding?" Asked Otacon

"yeah, I'm slightly concerned but no worries." Replied Shade

Otacon laughed as Shade poked it and cringed in pain.

"Let's take a look." Said Otacon

Shade raised an eyebrow.

"You better not try anything mister." Joked Shade

Otacon laughed as he inspected Shade's wound, he shook his head and patted Shade on the shoulder.

"It's just a popped stitch, nothing to worry about. Just keep it wrapped up for a few days." Replied Otacon

Shade applied his dressing and then searched the back pack for a clean t-shirt, he pulled out a black one and applied it. Otacon sighed as he flicked through the plans of Shadow eyes base that was sent to him last night.

"The only way in, so far as I can see is entering through this location here." Said Otacon

Shade looked to where he pointed on the screen and raised an eyebrow.

"That's an emergency flood gate Otty." Replied Shade

"Exactly, no one knows about it, no one cares about it, what a place to stick an entrance to a base in. Genius in my eyes." Replied Otacon

Shade looked at the plans and then looked at a picture of the Thames flowing through central London, his face went pale as the slow realisation sank in.

"Otty have you noticed something about the base design?" Asked Shade

Otacon shook his head.

"Look at it and tell me that is not part of the Thames." Gruffed Shade

Otacon took a peek and then his face just went pale.

" He's using the Thames as a base, oh no this is not good, if that thing gets out all hell will break loose." replied Otacon stunned

Shade nodded in agreement as he took a long drag from his cigar, he went over to the door of his room and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Asked Otacon

"To tell Snake and Adder." Replied Shade

"No leave it, Ill tell them when we meet them downstairs for breakfast, besides if I wake them from their sleep it usually means they get in a mood with me for the rest of the day." Grumbled Otacon

Shade laughed, he remembered Adder not being one for mornings and knew where Otacon was coming from, he closed his door and dived onto his bed causing Otacon to grasp onto his lap top tightly.

"Shade this thing is worth five hundred bucks." Growled Otacon

"Oh come on, you've always got the warranty to fall back on in case some idiot like me drops it or kills it." Replied Shade laughing

"That's not the point." Replied Otacon in a pissed off tone

Shade laughed and watched as Otacon played solitaire on his five hundred bucks worth of lap top, Shade annoyed him by pointing to where the cards should not go and in the end got slapped round the head for his troubles.

It was half ten when Snake and Adder eventually made their way downstairs, Snake was off his crutches but was limping around after Shade near the breakfast bar, Adder was sitting with Otacon as he searched the Internet for random things that Adder told him to type in, mostly stupid road signs or something like that. Shade looked around the restaurant in case the nosey reporter came back to annoy him, he saw a man sitting at the table with a paper, Shade took a glance at the headline, mainly the plane crash, then the dream from last night came back to haunt him, the restaurant suddenly turned into the plane crash site, Shade froze as the images came back he was suddenly woken by a tap on his shoulder, Shade turned around and saw Snake standing next to him, the plane crash disappeared and the Restaurant returned.

"Hey you okay?" Asked Snake

Shade blinked and then looked at his empty plate.

"Err yeah, Just some fucked up thought came into my head that's all." Replied Shade

Snake raised an eyebrow

"Sure you okay, never seen you so traumatised in my life." Replied Snake concerned

Shade followed Snake with his empty plate and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket on the side leaving his plate behind, he started to peel it and then cursed when a bit of juice flicked up into his eye, Snake laughed.

"Look Snake do you ever have dreams that you fear could come true?" Asked Shade

"Yeah some times, but most of the time I take them as a warning and they usually end up not happening." Replied Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just I had a rather fucked up dream last night that's all, That's why I look so traumatised." Replied Shade

"If it's porn tell otty about it." Joked Snake

"Oh har har." replied Shade sarcasticly

Snake ruffled Shade's head and then carried on piling the food onto his plate, Shade sighed as he took a segment of orange and started eating eat.

"What's the matter not hungry or something?" Asked Snake

Shade shook his head as he walked back to the table, Otacon looked at him concerned as Adder sat there playing on Otacon's lap top and munching on some breakfast.

"Shade is that all you're having?" Asked Otacon

"Yes, got a problem?" Gruffed Shade

"Go and get something else other then that, I need you running at full tank not a half empty one." Replied Otacon sternly

Shade mumbled to himself before heading off to grab something to stop Otacon moaning at him.

"You know he could have had some of my breakfast if he was hungry." Said Adder

Otacon sighed and then looked at the laptop screen to see Adder chatting to one of her pals. He shook his head.

"Is that all you do all day?" Asked Otacon

Adder shrugged her shoulders, Snake came over and sat down with his plate full of food, Otacon laughed.

"Well that's me for the day." Joked Snake

Adder rolled her eyes and started helping herself to the bacon sitting on the side of his Plate, Shade wondered over with a plate of breakfast and sat down at the table, he looked as Adder fought Snake for the bacon and laughed.

"Hey Adder I saved you some look." Said Shade sympatheticly

"See someone loves me." Joked Adder

She took two bits of bacon off Shade's plate, Shade laughed as Adder stuck her tongue out at Snake, he just laughed and carried on eating his breakfast.

"Okay Guys I have some news to tell you." Said Otacon

Snake looked at him grinning

"No Snake I'm not gay." Replied Otacon

"Damn it." Joked Snake

Shade laughed and put his feet on the table as he ate his breakfast.

"I found plans of Shadow eye's base and you won't believe this but... he's made the Thames his base." Said Otacon

Snake looked at him stunned, Adder nearly dropped her plate and Shade shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating as he had already heard this earlier.

"Have you found us a way in?" Asked Snake

"I have,the problem is security is tight, the best way in is to go at midnight when there are little guards around." Replied Otacon

"Now that bit you did not tell me, How many guards are we looking at by midnight?" Asked Shade

"Usually a patrol of six compared to a patrol of twelve." Replied Otacon.

"Oh I'm liking them odds." Replied Snake sarcasticly

Otacon grunted as he looked at his lap top.

"Other thing is we have roughly 2 days to stop him." Said Otacon

"Oh great it just gets better and better don't it." Gruffed Snake

"It's better then finding out by the time it's too late." Replied Shade

Snake shrugged his shoulders and sighed, Adder snuggled up to Snake while Shade crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, he frowned as memories of how Shadow eye took advantage of his emotions towards Adder and used them against him, he looked back at the gang huddled round the table.

"I think we should move tonight." Gruffed Shade

Otacon looked at Shade like he was out of his mind.

"Shade are you insane, Snake's limping around while you have a popped stitch on your chest, if we go tonight while we are like this we won't have a hope in hell of stopping him." Ordered Otacon

"And if we leave it till tomorrow it will be too late." Gruffed Shade

Otacon huffed and then looked at Snake for support.

"I agree with Shade, we better go tonight, If we stick together we'll be okay. At the minute Adder is the least affected one by the crash, she can be the leader of this." Gruffed Snake

"But you and Shade, if you get injured again that's it." Replied Otacon concerned

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Replied Shade

Otacon sighed and started tapping away on his lap top, he raised an eyebrow before looking back at the group.

"I'm counting on you guys." Said Otacon

Shade smiled and then got up and walked away.

Shade, I want you lot to be in bed by six and meet me down here at the reception by eleven tonight. Okay?" Asked Otacon

Shade raised a thumb and wondered back to his room leaving Snake and Adder to fight over the Bacon he left on his plate, Otacon packed his laptop away and caught up with Shade.

"Hey Shade wait up." Yelled Otacon

Shade turned around and caught Snake and Adder kissing one another, Shade rolled his eyes and turned away his heart sank. Otacon walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just be happy Shade." Said Otacon

"It's easy for you to say, you didn't loose the girl of your dreams." Replied Shade sternly

Otacon bowed his head and then sighed

"I do know what it's like because I lost mine too, it was only a few years ago but it still hurts." replied Otacon

Shade raised an eyebrow as he could see a tear roll down Otacon's face.

"Outside." Ordered Shade

Otacon trudged outside as Shade followed behind concerned.

"So she must have meant a lot to you then?" Asked Shade

"Yeah she did, she meant a lot but she never cared, she just used me to get to some other guy." Replied Otacon sobbing

He pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes under his glasses, Shade looked at him as he placed his hands in his Jean pockets.

"Her name was Venom." Stuttered Otacon

"Yeah? Were you two together?" Asked Shade

"Briefly, she cruelly broke my heart for a guy called Ocelot." Muttered Otacon

"Ouch man, makes my heartache look stupid." Replied Shade

Otacon laughed slightly then quickly wiped away his tears and stood up straight, he looked at Shade as he bowed his head and sighed.

"That's why I'm saying be happy for her, I don't want you to end up like me, pining over the past. There's no point Shade. The more you beat yourself up over it, the more you become cold inside. You don't want that." Replied Otacon

Shade smiled, he patted Otacon on the back.

"I suppose you have a point there mister." replied Shade

Shade looked behind him through the doors and saw Adder and Snake walking out of the restaurant holding hands and talking, Shade just smiled, he tried to take on-board the advice Otacon gave him, just be happy she's happy, he shook his head and walked inside. Otacon followed behind and wiped his face to try and disguise he was crying.

"Hey guys get your coats, we're having ourselves a training session in the snow." Shouted Shade

Snake stuck his thumb up as Adder laughed when Otacon's face dropped.

"Oh god, we're not having a snowball fight are we?" Asked Otacon concerned

Shade grinned.

"Oh yes we are having a snowball fight." Replied Shade

Otacon cringed and walked away.

The Jackal was tested once more, this time it was successful in it's response times and now the engineers were testing it's weapons ability while Shadow eye watched it from a distance, a smile beamed across his face as he watched it unleash hell on it's targets.

"It's beautiful." Gruffed Shadow eye.

"Indeed sir, It's nearly a symbol of sheer power." Replied Max

"No not nearly, is." Said Shadow eye

Max laughed as a scientist handed a report over to Shadow eye, it was the results of the test.

"I'm impressed, when will it be ready?" Asked Shadow eye

"In about 36 hours, we need to maximize the tanks, weapons and increase the strength of the reflexes." Replied the scientist

Shadow eye watched as the Jackal was towed back into it's hanger for the final stages before launch, it was a moment of glory for Shadow eye as the beast had come to life and performed to how Shadow eye expected.

"Make sure it is ready, I don't want no setbacks." Gruffed Shadow eye

The scientist nodded in agreement and headed back to the labs, Max looked at the machine and a question came into his head.

"Don't worry about them, I have a plan for our pest control." Said Shadow eye with Venom in his voice, Max smiled and Followed Shadow eye as they left the Jackals holding bay.

Shade and the group returned inside the hotel plastered in snow, Shade, Snake and Adder were not too bad while Otacon walked in covered, his glasses steamed up as the cold hit the warm, Shade laughed.

"You guys are cruel." whined Otacon

"Well when you stand in the middle of a battlefield looking confused what do you expect? A bunch of flowers?" Asked Shade

Otacon grunted and wiped the steam off his glasses.

"Why didn't you pick on Snake, he was virtually and easy target?" Grumbled Otacon

"Hey don't you go blaming my abilities to move quick while Injured on the fact you made yourself a target." Replied Snake laughing

"He has a point Otty, he still moved quicker then you out there." Gruffed Shade

"Hey can you please stop pointing out I suck at snowball fights." Groaned Otacon

Shade laughed as he dusted himself down, he watched as Snake removed clumps of snow off Otacon while laughing at his whining about being useless, Shade looked over at Adder and saw her struggling to get Snow out of her hooded top, he walked over and gave her a hand.

"How the hell do you manage it?" Asked Shade

"I don't know, it's just useful as recycled ammo." Replied Adder laughing

Adder brushed herself down and looked at the snow pile beneath her then looked as Snake was still trying to find Otacon's black Jacket underneath the layers of snow while they argued as Snake demanded for Otacon to stop moving and Otacon whining.

"Maybe them two should get married."Joked Shade

Adder laughed and then watched as Snake left Otacon standing still like a Snowman and laughing.

"Nah, I think they'd divorce 5 days later." Replied Adder

Shade laughed and then flicked Adder's hood up, Adder sighed and then looked at Shade

"Shade you'll make a great husband to someone one day." Chuckled Adder

Shade grinned.

"Ah but I gotta find someone first." Replied Shade

He bowed his head and sighed, knowing there was nobody out their worth having other then Adder but he had to move on.

"Just be safe in the mind that anyone hurts you, I'll be there to kick their asses." Replied Adder

"Same to you." Replied Shade

Adder giggled and gave Shade a much needed hug.

"Hey we better go to bed, it's six you know." Called Adder

"Thought you never ask." Replied Snake smiling

"Hey any signs of you two not sleeping and I'll be in there nagging you to death to pack it in." Joked Shade

Adder laughed and made her way upstairs while Otacon was left standing still covered in Snow.

"Love you Shade." Chuckled Adder

"Love you too." replied Shade smiling

He shook his head and thought to himself wishing she knew just how much of that was true, he looked at Otacon as he struggled to move, Shade laughed and made his way over and helped remove the layers of Snow. Two lonely souls helping one another out.

It was Eleven, Otacon was downstairs waiting. Snake and Adder were the first to appear.

"Where's Shade?" Asked Otacon

"Oh he's upstairs arguing with the door." Replied Snake

Otacon raised an eyebrow.

"The door ate his jacket." Replied Adder laughing

Shade came down the stairs grumbling as he twirled the keys on the end of his finger.

"Bloody door, has a fetish for Jackets." Groaned Shade

Shade pulled out a cigar and sparked up, Otacon gave him a glare as he blowed the smoke in his direction.

"What?" Asked Shade

"Do you have too." Asked Otacon

"Err yeah I do actually otherwise I get ratty." Gruffed Shade

Otacon tutted.

"Are we all wearing our Black Sneaking suits provided?" Asked Otacon

"Yeah, Adder's looking fine in it too." Replied Snake.

"Okay Snake too much information. Shade?" Asked Otacon

Shade gave Otacon a glare and shook his head.

"Why the hell not?" Asked Otacon

"Well I really am not the sort to wear tight fitting clothes, makes me feel naked and the last thing I want is feeling Naked when I'm going to work. So i have chosen the baggy I don't give a fuck look"Gruffed Shade

Snake laughed as he wrapped himself in his warm Jacket while Adder pulled up her face mask and snuggled into her warm jacket, she looked at Otacon as he slowly got pissed off.

"Shade I like it, if you're comfortable in it wear it." Replied Adder smiling

Shade grinned back, he pulled on his black half cut gloves and checked to see both guns were in their holsters, he frowned as he took off his hat and spiked up his hair.

"Come on we're gonna get that son of a bitch once and for all." Gruffed Shade

He stormed out of the hotel and chucked Adder his hat, Adder caught it and looked at Shade confused.

"I don't want you getting cold." Gruffed Shade

Every one followed Shade out of the hotel as the mission began, Shade plugged his earphones in and started listening to music as he marched down the streets of London, Otacon directed the group where to go, Snake looked at Adder concerned she just stared back at him and smiled, he shook his head as Shade lead the way, determined to bury his nightmare behind him, determined to put his soul at ease, he looked back at Adder as she messed around with Snake.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Sighed Shade

he looked on ahead and saw the entrance point fast approaching, Otacon jumped on a boat and placed his laptop securely in front of him, Shade jumped in while he helped Adder lower herself in, while Snake just jumped in. Otacon started the boat up and travelled to the emergency flood gate he looked at the gang before they entered the hatch.

"Please make it back alive guys." Muttered Otacon

Shade nudged him as he hung over the entrance of the gate.

"So long as we stick together there's nothing to fear." Replied Shade

He gave Otacon a pat on the shoulder and then disappeared with Snake and Adder into the darkness, Otacon got concerned

"Don't forget your codecs." yelled Otacon

"YEAH YEAH OTTY." Screamed Shade as his voice echoed around the huge concrete pipe.

"Wish he would not do that." Muttered Otacon

Shade was the first to approach the Guard check point, he peered round the corner to see Six guards huddled round separate bits of the entrance. Shade signalled to Adder and Snake the number of guards and their positions, Snake move round to the first one and took his position, he snapped the guards neck and quickly disposed of the body in a nearby empty crate, Adder jumped up on the ceilings and sniped out her target with her crossbow, Shade just walked up to his guard face to face and blew his brains away with his silenced Socom, the blood sprayed against the wall behind them, Snake was nearby and looked at it and then back at Shade, Shade shrugged his shoulders and grinned, Snake rolled his eyes and pretended to tut while Adder jumped down in front of Shade.

"Hey let me take these three out." Whispered Shade

Snake peered round a crate and lined up his next victim while Adder and Shade discussed their plan, Snake snook round the back of the guard and placed his gun to his head and blew the guys brains out but the guard screamed before Snake pulled the trigger and alerted the remaining two guards to his position, Shade ran round to where Snake was and pushed him out of the way as the two guards ran round the corner.

"SNAKE GO, I GOT THE WEAPONS TO DO THIS." Growled Shade

He lined up the two guards with his gun as Snake crawled under the crate next to him, Shade leapt up as the guards opened fire on him, Adder rolled out of the way and hid in one of the nooks in the walls while Shade carried on dodging bullets.

"Ah to hell with this." Grumbled Shade

He punched a guard in the face with his gun and then blew a hole in his head, the other guard ran up behind him but shade moved out of the way and raised his gun, the guard stopped and turned around as the red dot rested on his forehead, Shade grinned, the guard frowned.

"You'll pay." Growled the guard

"Not before you." Replied Shade sarcasticly

The guard started to run up to shade, Shade looked away and then looked back as the guard ranged about 10 yards away, he squeezed the trigger and watched as the guard fell down while his legs continued to carry him forward, there was a sickening thud as the guards Neck broke on impact, Shade twirled his gun and then placed it back in it's holder, Snake reappeared from under the crate, while Adder crept out from the nook to check the cost was clear, Shade done the same and then approached the entrance door, he looked around for another way in and noticed an air duct to his lower left, he grinned.

"You two, nick them guards uniforms and put them on." Gruffed Shade

"What about you?" Asked Snake

"I have an idea where that air duct goes." Replied Shade pointing to the one on the floor.

He crouched down and heard chuckles of laughter. The guard room.

"I'll see you guys in there." Gruffed Shade

He lowered himself onto the ground and crawled through the air duct. Shade was warming up.


	5. Brother, Wake up and fight

Shade crawled along the air duct following the sound of the chattering guards, Darkness was his only friend he peered through one of the air duct covers and saw three guards huddled round a table playing poker, Shade rubbed his hands and grinned, the temptation was there just to drop down and intrude but Shade knew he had to wait for Snake and Adder first, Shade sighed and watched as the guards laughed and joked. The door up ahead of them slid open,the guards looked round and fell silent as two strange guards entered the Guard room.

"Who are you?"Asked the Guard.

"Err we are new recruits." Replied one of the guards in the doorway.

Shade grinned as he heard a familiar gruff voice.

"Snake." whispered Shade

He slowly opened the air vent and quietly pulled it into the air duct with him, Adder looked up as Shade slowly slid out of the air vent and crept behind the guards smiling.

"New recruits huh? I never knew Shadow eye was hiring new recruits. How long have you been here?"Asked the guard

"Long enough to know that man should not be there." Replied Adder

The guard turned around and saw Shade standing behind them smiling.

"INTRUDER." Yelled the guard

Shade pulled out his guns as the Guards loaded their rifles, he dived behind a table and turned it over as the guards began to open fire, one turned around to the new recruits.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE SHOOT HIM." Shouted the guard

Snake shook his head, he looked over at Adder and they took off their disguises. The guards looked stunned and focused their attention on Snake and Adder more then Shade.

"CALL FOR BACK UP." Yelled the guard.

"ADDER GO." Shouted Snake

Adder jumped up on the ceiling and unsheathed her crossbow as Shade and Snake used tables as their only protection. A patrol of guards burst in through the room and started to put Snake and Shade under heavy fire, Adder crawled around on the ceiling and started to pick out targets, she loaded up her crossbow and started to pick off the more vulnerable targets as to make it easier for Shade and Snake. Shade took pot shots from round the table but was slowly getting fed up of being pinned in, he watched as his table slowly started to turn into swiss cheese. Shade reloaded his guns and then stood up from behind his table.

"HEADS UP." Yelled Shade

He ran out from behind his cover and charged the guards near him, he pushed the lead guard over causing a domino effect in the formation, Shade grinned he aimed his gun at the lead guard's head and shot him, the guard behind panicked, he pushed the corpse out of the way and tried to move back but he was stuck due to the guard behind him struggling to move, Shade again aimed his gun at the guards forhead, he left the guard to sweat and then looked up to the ceiling where Adder was sitting, she nodded to Shade and then shot the guard in the head with her crossbow. Snake was still being pinned in by four guards and the bullets were getting ever more closer to taking out his life, he looked up to see Adder doing her best to shrink the numbers of the patrol but knew she could not do much more, he went to load up his guns but one of the patrol guards kicked over the table Snake hid behind and it toppled on top of him, Snake went to push the table off but the lead guard stepped on top of the table making it hard for Snake to remove it. The guard lowered his gun and aimed it at Snake's head.

"One less hero to worry about." Gruffed the guard

Shade withdrew his focus from the cowering guard in front of him and quickly raised his gun to the lead guards head, the red dot hovered on the back of the guards skull.

"HEY AIN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE?" Yelled Shade

The guard turned around as Shade pulled the trigger,he watched as the bullet planted itself between the guards eyes. The other guards turned around and looked at Shade, as their backs were turned Adder dropped down and broke the rear guards neck as Shade shot the guard nearest to him in the kneecap, the guard dropped down clutching his knee, Shade walked up to him and aimed his gun at the top of his head.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you off?" Asked Shade

The guard whimpered and dragged himself back, Shade just kept aiming at the guards head and looking sternly into his eyes, the guard cowered even more but then suddenly stopped and started laughing.

"What's so god damn funny?" Gruffed Shade

One of the guards Shade left unattended was sneaking up behind him, Shade heard the footsteps and turned his head slightly, he raised his left arm and aimed his socom at the sneaking guards head.

"That trick don't work on me." Gruffed Shade

He pulled the trigger and watched as the guards body crumbled to the ground, Shade turned back to the wounded guard and then crouched down to his level making sure his gun was aimed at his head at all times.

" Where's the Jackal being held?" Asked Shade

The guard shook his head.

"I ASKED YOU WHERE THE JACKAL IS BEING HELD." Yelled Shade

The guard still shook his head and slowly crept back.

"I don't know anything, I swear. That sort of thing is kept away from guards like us." Replied the guard.

Shade raised his eyebrow.

"You better not be lying." Gruffed Shade

He got back on his feet and turned his back, he started walking back to the air duct, the guard he left suddenly pulled out a forty five and aimed it at Shade's head.

"GO BACK TO HELL DEAMON." Shouted the guard

Snake flicked the table off him and aimed the gun at the guards head, Shade turned and saw the guard aiming at him before Snake pulled the trigger and the guard slid down to the ground, the blood smeared along the wall. Shade looked around at the carnage and then looked back at Snake and Adder.

"Well we have made one hell of an entrance." Gruffed Shade

Adder laughed and then looked at Snake and Shade concerned.

"They are going to come looking for us." Said Adder

Shade nodded his head. A fuzzing noise could be heard, Snake looked down at the radio on the floor, a voice was heard coming out of it.

"Patrol what is your position?" Asked the voice

"We better move out of her." Gruffed Shade

"How?" Asked Adder

"Adder you use the ceiling to your advantage, Snake you can play dress up but keep with Adder at all times, I don't want her sustaining an injury, I'm going to crawl around in the air ducts for a while, see what rooms I can find, see what information I can steal." Replied Shade

Snake nodded in agreement as Shade crawled back into the air duct.

"Shade look after yourself." Said Snake

"Hey I'm perfectly fine at doing that." Replied Shade laughing.

Adder looked at Snake concerned as the radio continued to go off.

"You better answer that before they come looking." Said Adder

"I know and you better get moving." Replied Snake

Adder sighed and looked at Snake with fear in her eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me." Growled Adder

She was just about to jump on to the ceiling before Snake grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, he looked into her eyes and then embraced her in a passionate clinch.

"Patrol are you receiving me?"Asked the guard at the other end

Snake broke off from Adder and looked at the radio.

"Get going, I won't be far behind." Said Snake

"I'll wait for you outside." Replied Adder

Adder jumped up onto the ceiling and crawled along outside of the room while Snake picked up the radio and responded.

"Patrol here, hostiles have been dealt with." Gruffed Snake

"Dead or alive?" Asked the guard

"All three dead." Replied Snake

He put the radio down and then stripped off the uniform from the guard Adder dealt with, the only one without blood stains on it.

Otacon sat patiently on the boat for any calls from the gang, he looked down at his lap top and studied the plans he was given, something caught his eye that alarmed him.

"he couldn't have could he?" Thought Otacon

He looked at the section of the Thames that runs straight past the houses of parliament and then back at the plans, Otacon's face went pale and it sent him shivers down his spine, he looked at his lap top and the list of codec frequency's, he couldn't decide who to call up first, Snake or Shade. He muttered to himself as his brain fought for a decision. Then Otacon decided.

"Shade." Muttered Otacon

He dialled Shade's number into the lap top and waited for a response.

Shade was crawling through the air ducts hanging over the main hall, his codec started ringing and Shade rolled his eyes, he struggled to get his hand to his ear as he codec rang continuously, Shade groaned and then tapped the earpiece in his ear.

"This had better be god damn important." Growled Shade

"Shade, where are you?" Asked Otacon

"At this moment in time hanging over the main hall in an air duct why?" Asked Shade

He pulled himself along as Otacon discussed one of his theories to him, Shade paused and looked ahead.

"So you think Shadow eye is planning to use the Jackal as a political tool?" Asked Shade

"No, I'm saying he's going to use the Jackal on the houses of parliament first." replied Otacon

"Yeah but think about it Otty. He won't be doing it unless he wanted to make a point or a stand, there's gotta be a reason why." Gruffed Shade

Otacon looked at his plans and pin pointed whereabouts Shade was.

"Shade ahead of you should be a Majors office or something, I want you to break in and borrow their computer." Ordered Otacon

"You mean break in and hack files." Replied Shade

"You know me to well. Can you do it Shade?" Asked Otacon

Shade sighed and looked ahead of his position, he was going to refuse but then he thought about the pain Shadow eye has put him through.

"I'll do it so I can wipe that smug son of a bitches smile off his face." Gruffed Shade

"Let me know when you are in." Replied Otacon

Shade cancelled the call and slid himself along the air duct to the office, he checked to see if the room was clear and then carefully slid out of the air vent to the PC.

"Otacon, I'm at the office." Said Shade

"Okay. Do you know how Snake and Adder are doing?" Asked Otacon

"Otacon do I look like their babysitter?" Asked Shade harshly

"Hey hey okay I was just wondering, any way can you hack into that PC?" Asked Otacon

"Give me a second." Replied Shade

He grabbed something out from his top pocket and connected it to the back of the PC.

"Shade is that a Palm PC?" Asked Otacon

"Oh hell yes it is." Replied Shade smiling

He went to a program on his palm PC and it started to hack into the main PC.

"There we go, all documents on that PC safely transferred." Said Shade

"Permanently?" Asked Otacon

"Nope only while it's connected to the PC." Replied Shade

"Then quickly see if you can find something on there that mentions the houses of parliament." Said Otacon

Shade grumbled and started searching through the folders, each one containing at least ten different files and there were at least twenty different folders. Foot steps were heard coming down the corridor, Shade quickly ducked under the desk with his PC.

"Hurry Shade, he's coming back." Whined Otacon

"Tell me something I don't know." Grumbled Shade

He quickly flicked through the files as the Major walked into the room.

"Damn I need a scotch." Muttered the Major

He put his hat on the coat rack and walked over to the desk and poured himself out a scotch, he stood up straight and sighed.

"God that Shadow eye's demanding." Groaned the Major

Shade was underneath going as fast as he could before the major sat down.

"Come on." Muttered Shade

There was a knock at the door and the Major turned around, a guard stood at the door.

"Sir, Shadow eye needs you." Said the Guard

"Oh let me guess at the hanger where the Jackal is held." Sighed the major

"Yes sir." Replied the guard

The Major put down his glass and grabbed his hat off the coat hanger, Shade found a file that suggested plans of the houses of parliament being first on Shadow eye's hit list.

"Otacon I found something, I'm going to copy it over to my PC." whispered Shade

"Good, get in contact with me when it's done." Replied Otacon

The file started to transfer over to Shade's PC, the Major was just about to walk away when he noticed a cable coming out of the back of his PC.

"That cable where the hell did that come from?" Asked the Major

"Oh shit." Thought Shade

He pulled his guns out of their holsters in case he was found.

"Sir we have no time. You must come with me." Demanded the Guard

"Okay Okay." Replied The major

He applied his hat and walked out of the Office closing the door behind him, Shade got out from under the table and checked to see if the area was clear.

"Jeez that was close." Muttered Shade

"Shade you okay?" Asked Otacon

"Yeah I'm fine Otty, File has been safely transferred, I'll send it to you." Replied Shade

He disconnected his palm PC from the back of the main PC and then made his way back to the air ducts, checking the file to see if it was okay, The major started to make his way back, Shade panicked and jumped up to the air duct but fell and bumped his head.

"Ah fuck it." Growled Shade

The Major walked back into the room and made his way over to the desk Shade had previously hidden under, The guard was not with him, he was all alone.

"God damn these security measures." Growled the Major.

Shade quickly pulled out his guns and aimed at the Majors head.

"FREEZE." Growled Shade

The Major froze as Shade got onto his feet and swiftly moved in front of the Major.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW." Shouted Shade

"Why? So you can run back to the British government and squeal on me?" Asked the Major

"They don't know I'm here, now tell me what you know." Gruffed Shade

The Major went to pull something out of his pocket.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE." Yelled Shade

The major quickly pulled out a gun and fired off a round, Shade dodged the bullet and then leapt up and pushed the Major onto the ground, Shade pinned him down and placed the two socom's on the Major's forehead.

"You're quick." Smirked the Major.

"You won't be laughing when your brains are covering the carpet. Now what do you know about the attack planned on the houses of parliament?" Gruffed Shade

The Major smiled, Shade got mad and applied more pressure on the Major's forehead with his guns, the Majors smiled dropped as he could see the seriousness in Shade's face.

"Okay,Look when the Jackal is ready Shadow eye is planning to destroy the houses of parliament" Replied the Major

"Keep going." Growled Shade

"It's a stand, he wants to make Britain fall to it's knees, he wants the world to know of his power." Replied the Major

"That's what I wanted to hear." Gruffed Shade

He got off the major and started to make his way over to the air duct but the Major had a plan, he grabbed Shade's head and whacked it against the wall, Shade growled in pain, he struggled to get free but again the Major went to ram his head into a wall, Shade stopped him by placing his arms in front of his face and pretended to fall down unconscious.

"Got you now son of a bitch." Gruffed the major

He snatched one of the Socoms from Shades hand and aimed at his head.

"They'll never know now." Muttered the general.

Shade opened his eyes and aimed his spare gun at the Majors head.

"JUST TRY IT." Growled Shade

The Major stood on Shade's hand and made him squeal in pain as he dropped his over gun on the floor.

"I'm not going to let you get out of here alive." Growled the Major

Shade growled, he stretched to get his other gun but the major kicked it out of his reach, Shade snarled and looked as the Major stood over him parading around with his gun.

"Shame it has to end like this." Said the Major

"You're going to hell." Gruffed Shade

"Not while I have the gun in my hand I'm not." Replied the Major laughing

Shade growled in pain and grabbed his hand as the Major walked around his office, Shade looked at his gun, he looked at the Major as he poured himself a drink and then rolled over to his gun and grabbed it.

"Shame, I was hoping for a spy to put up more of a fight." muttered the Major

Shade slid along the desk.

"Shame because I'm not going to give you the chance to find out."Gruffed Shade

The major turned and smiled as he saw the red dot placed on his forehead.

"You kill me the whole base will find out." Replied The Major

"And I care how?" Gruffed Shade

"Your funeral." Hissed the Major

Shade grinned and pulled the trigger of the gun, the bullet penetrated the Major's head and blood gushed out of the back of his head as he toppled to the ground.

"I better get the fuck out of here." Muttered Shade

He ran to the air duct and secured the air vent cover back in it's place and then scuttled along the air ducts. Shade's codec rang.

"Ah shit not now Otty." Grumbled Shade

he tapped the ear piece.

"Hey Shade where are you?" Asked Snake

"Hey Snake, shifting my ass over the main hall, I've just killed the Major so keep your ears open and your guard up." Replied Shade

"Fuck's sake Shade, can't you keep your blood lust down?" Asked Snake

"Hey he started it." Replied Shade

Snake sighed as he saw Adder patrol the ceilings, she pointed down to the guard coming towards him.

"Great. Shade I got to go." Gruffed Snake

He looked up to the air ducts as he and Adder crossed the main hall.

"Hang in there Shade." Muttered Snake

"HEY YOU!" Yelled the guard heading towards Snake

Snake stopped and turned around.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Asked the guard

Snake looked down at the badge on his uniform and then looked up at Adder for support, she shook her head as the area was too crowded to pass off a kill.

"PRIVATE BLACK SIR." Replied Snake

"Shouldn't you be on the gate?" Asked the guard

"Yes sir, I was making my way there now sir." Replied Snake

"Well Private you're going the wrong way, you've been here 4 months and you still don't know where you are going?" Asked the guard.

"Sorry Sir half asleep." Replied Snake

The guard tutted and pointed in the direction Snake was meant to go, Adder followed Snake but a Guard below spotted her.

"Sir what the hell is that?" Asked the guard

The Head guard looked up and saw Adder, Snake noticed and got himself ready.

"It's one of them intruders, Shoot them down." ordered the head guard

The guard aimed is gun at Adder, Adder looked down.

"Oh shit here we go." Muttered Adder

The guard pulled the trigger, the bullet missed Adder's head but caught the side of her left arm, Adder growled in pain, she let go of the ceiling unaware and hurtled to the ground, Snake caught sight of the drama as it unfolded.

"ADDER" Screamed Snake

He ran to where Adder was falling and leapt up and grabbed her, he rolled as he landed and took Adder with him, he looked to see if she was okay.

"Fuck They got my bloody arm." Groaned Adder

"Well at least you're not dead."Replied Snake

Adder cringed as she got herself to her feet, she looked around and was greeted with a crowd of guards around her and Snake.

"Err Snake." Muttered Adder

"Yeah I know." Replied Snake

Snake looked round and saw a crowd of guards all standing around him and Adder, He got in his stance but all of the guards were holding guns at their heads, Adder growled, her blades shot out of her gloves as she readied herself to go.

"Snake I think we are fucked." Said Adder

A ping was heard from the door opposite them, Adder looked over to the door and saw Shade leaning in the doorway holding a smoke grenade in his hand, he tossed it into the centre of the hall.

"GO." Screamed Shade

The grenade went off as Adder and Snake struggled to get their way out of the hall, machine guns were going off while the guards fought the smoke.

"What did I tell you two?" Asked Shade laughing.

Snake laughed and ran after Shade, they hurtled past several corridors before turning off to the Major's room that Shade had previously killed.

"Get in the air ducts and keep out of the way." Gruffed Shade

"What about you?" Asked Adder

"Don't worry about me." Replied Shade

"Shade I'm staying with you, you can't fight theses alone." gruffed Snake

"You got Adder to worry about now go." Growled Shade

"I'M NOT GOING." Shouted Snake

Adder panicked as the group of guards came storming up to the room, she looked round at Snake and Shade as they argued.

"GET IN THE GOD DAMN AIR DUCTS." Screamed Adder

The door handle rattled, Shade pushed Snake into the air duct and held out his hand for Adder.

"Adder come on forget about me, I'll be okay." Said Shade

"I'm not leaving you." Replied Adder

"GOD DAMN IT ADDER YOU HAVE SNAKE NOW YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE."Yelled Shade

"I STILL NEED MY BROTHER." Replied Adder

Brother, a word that sparked a fight in Shade's tortured soul, he looked at Adder and then back at the guards trying to force their way in, Adder started to have a tear down her face as she made her way over to the air duct.

"I still need you Shade." Said Adder quietly

Shade sighed he took out his guns and watched as Adder got in the air duct with Snake, he secured the air vent and stood in front of the air vent as the handle rattled ferociously.

"SHADE." Screamed Adder

Shade ignored her and waited for his fate.

"Adder come on leave him, he's made up his mind." Gruffed Snake

"I can't leave him." Replied Adder

Shade looked back at Adder and grinned.

"SNAKE TAKE HER AND GO." Ordered Shade

Snake pulled her back as she screamed for Shade to come with them.

"I'll be fine." Said Shade quietly.

The door flung open and the guards crammed through the door, Shade ducked behind the desk as the guards opened fire on him, he reloaded his guns with fresh new clips, he looked at the air ducts as he heard Adder scream his name, he frowned, he was sick of hiding all of the time, sick of being pinned down by problems he could not face.

"Let's show them the real Shade." Growled Shade

Shade looked up an idea sprang into his mind, he rolled out from under the desk and poked his head up, he shot out the lights leaving the office in total darkness. The guards panicked as Shade moved quickly round the office.

"Where is he?" Whispered one of the guards

One of the guards standing near the door looked around, he could not see Shade but Shade could see him, he grabbed his head and dragged him away, muffling his screams with his mouth.

"I CAN'T SEE HIM." Screamed one Guard

Shade snapped his victims neck and moved round to the next target, he stood near the window as the others searched for Shade, Shade placed his gun on the back of the guards head.

"Don't move." Whispered Shade

The guard froze.

"Well I don't see him." Grumbled one guard.

"TRYING USING YOU EYES." Screamed Shade

he pushed the froze guard forward and watched as his own comrades filled him with lead.

"SHIT WHERE DID HE GO?" Screamed one guard

They all fired their guns aimlessly as Shade charged round the room bumping off the guards one by one, it was like Shade was possessed, driven by an unknown force. One guard remained left, he sat in the middle of the office shivering with fear.

"What are you?" Asked the guard nervously

No answer as Shade circled the room amongst the darkness,Shade knocked something off the desk near the guard, he stood behind the guard and breathed heavily on his neck.

"I'm Shade." Gruffed Shade

He grabbed the guards neck and snapped it and then looked around the empty room a smile spread across his face as a slow realisation kicked in, one that lifted his soul. The Shade was back.


	6. Shade evolved as the Adders caged

Adder sat curled up in the air ducts as Snake tried to find a safe passage out,she missed Shade and feared he was dead, there was just too many guards for him to handle on his own. Snake knocked out an air vent leading to a storage room, he crawled out and looked back to see Adder curled up sobbing.

"Come on Adder we got to keep moving." Said Snake

Adder looked up from her knees, tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want to, without Shade I'm nothing, I may as well give up." Said Adder quietly

"And do you think Shade would have wanted you to do that?" Asked Snake

Adder shook her head and sunk her head back into her knees, Snake sighed

"He was protecting us, he knew if one of us died it affect the other, that's why he sacrificed himself, that's why he wouldn't let me help him. He didn't want to see any of us get hurt physically or emotionally."Said Snake softly

Adder just sat curled up and looking at the metal wall in front of her,Snake held out his hand and looked at Adder in the hope she would respond.

"Just try and carry on, if not for me do it for him." Gruffed Snake

Adder looked at Snake and smiled, she moved towards his hand and grabbed it, he pulled her out of the air duct and then lifted her out.

"I'm doing this for both of you."Replied Adder

She looked back at the air duct and sighed as the gun fire silenced.

"I hope he's okay, I really hope they just took him hostage." Sighed Adder

Snake smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Knowing Shade he probably wiped out the whole entire guard team." Joked Snake

"I hope so." Sobbed Adder

She started crying and buried her face into Snake's chest, It was too painful to think Shade maybe dead but the possibility of it being true out weighed the one of him not, there was too many guards for Shade to handle, Adder knew that and so did Snake but Shade forced them to leave him behind. Adder did not like to think he was dead but she knew she may have to accept it.

"Let's do it for him." Gruffed Snake

Adder nodded and wiped away her tears, she shook herself down, she looked behind Snake suddenly her mood changed, she placed her hands behind her back.

"Adder you okay?" Asked Snake

"On the count of three Snake, you move." Whispered Adder

"What do you mean?" Asked Snake

"Don't move." Growled Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow and looked at Adder confused

"One..." Gruffed Adder

"Do you mind telling me what the hell?" Asked Snake

"Two..." Growled Adder

"Adder tell me what the hell is going on."Gruffed Snake

"Three, SNAKE MOVE." Shouted Adder

She pushed Snake out of the way and pulled out two Socoms, in the doorway stood a guard with a shotgun, he cocked it back ready to fire, Adder frowned and waited for the guard to pull the trigger, she aimed the guns at the top of the guards head.

"THIS IS FOR SHADE." Shouted Adder

The guard pulled the trigger, Adder jumped out of the way and rolled, she turned round quick to see the guard running up to her, Adder aimed the guns at is head and pulled the triggers, two bullets shot out and burst through the guards skull. Adder watched as the guard fell down, lifeless. She closed her eyes and c aught her breath back, Snake looked at Adder as she put her guns away and slumped down on the floor.

"That's the first time I've seen you use guns." Gruffed Snake

Adder sighed as she laid on the floor.

"Shade taught me to use guns, I was never accurate with them but Shade kept teaching me. I just never used them, got so used to using a crossbow. It's not until now I realised how good I was at them." Replied Adder

Snake grinned and walked over to Adder, he crouched down next to her and looked at her as she laid there staring up at the ceiling, Adder looked over at him and smiled.

"Shade taught you well." Said Snake

"Yeah, if I missed a shot he'd take an arrow from my ammo, the less arrows I had, the less chance I had of surviving." Replied Adder

"That sounds like Shade." Replied Snake smiling

Adder pushed herself up from the ground and stood up, she walked towards the door leading from the room and then looked back at Snake.

"Let's get this mission moving." Gruffed Adder

Snake nodded in agreement and followed Adder out of the door, Adder jumped onto the ceiling and crawled along in front of Snake in case there were any unwanted gifts around the corner, she pulled out her crossbow and sighed, she loaded it up and peered round the corner. A single guard unit walked down the corridor, Adder lined the guard up in her sights and then pulled the trigger, the arrow floated through the air quietly and killed it's target. Adder lowered her bow ad looked back at Snake, she signalled for him to go as she continued to move forward,Revenge flowing through her veins.

Shade strolled out of the office and walked down the hall way back towards the main hall, he didn't want to hide in air ducts any more, he wanted to be out in the open, terrifying his victims with his arrogance and his ability to use the darkness to his advantage. That's why he was known as Shade, he was lethal in the Shadows. Shade pulled out his palm PC and opened up the contacts list, he found Otacon's email address and smiled.

"Present for you Otty." Gruffed Shade

He sent the file off and continued down the corridor he casually drew his guns from their holsters and walked with both guns in his hands, looking around for his next target to toy with, he turned a corner and saw a guard standing there struggling to spark up a cigarette, Shade grinned, he walked up to the struggling guard and flicked out his lighter as the guard paid no attention to Shade's presence.

"Need a light?" Asked Shade

"Yeah thanks buddy." replied the guard

Shade placed the lighter in front of the cigarette end and sparked it up for him, the guard raised his head and took a drag off it, Shade slowly raised his gun and rested it at the side of the guards head, the guard froze.

"You're him." Stuttered the guard

"And who would that be?" Asked Shade

the guard started to breathe heavily.

"The darkness, the danger that lurks amongst the darkness." Replied the guard panicking

Shade laughed he raised his second gun and blew out the three lights above them, the guard started whining as Shade's gun continued to rest at the side of his head.

"Scared now?" Asked Shade sarcasticly

The guard nodded as Shade slowly moved round to the front of the guard, all the guard could make out was Shade's outline and the red dot coming out from the tip of the gun.

"I'd take that last drag if I were you because in hell they steal your privilege for a nicotine fix." Gruffed Shade

The Guard started to shake uncontrollably as the red dot slowly crept up to the top of the guards head.

"Let me live, please let me live." Sobbed the guard

"Why, what gives you the right to live?" Asked Shade

"I have a family." Replied the guard

Shade grunted, he lowered his gun and shot out the guards kneecap and then with his other gun he shot out the guards elbow. The guard screamed in terror as Shade stood over him, red dot resting on the guards head.

"You want to do your family a favour. Get the hell out of this place, get a job as a bouncer or something." Gruffed Shade

He walked away from the bleeding guard and headed off down another corridor, the guard heard the sound of the chambers being reloaded as Shade walked round a corner and disappeared out of his sight. Shade pulled out a cigar and sparked it up leaving a trail of smoke behind him, he took a long drag off it and blew the smoke out upwards.

"Nothing beats having a cigar after battle." Muttered Shade

He held the Cigar in his mouth and walked on forwards blasting lights out as he went along, a guard up ahead heard the shatter of light bulbs and started to panic as he saw the darkness creeping up on him.

"OH GOD IT'S HIM." Screamed the guard

The guard rushed backwards, he aimed his gun centre of the corridor and fired aimlessly, Shade jumped about dodging the bullets, he waited for the guard to chamber out his clip and then shot out the remaining light bulbs, the guard panicked as he quickly tried to reload his clip, Shade laughed and started running towards the defenceless guard all that could be seen was the two red dot lasers quickly moving up and down in motion of Shade running. The guard clipped in the new clip but he was too late, Shade jumped up and pushed the guard over, he pinned the guard down and repeatedly belted him round the head with his guns, the guard begged for Mercy but Shade did not stop, he rested the two barrels on the guards head.

"So do you know where the jackal is?" Asked Shade

"No, I don't know all I know is I'm not allowed in there, the guards in that area wear black uniform with red stripes down the arms and legs." replied the guard shakily

"How far away am I?" Asked Shade

"You need to go to sector seven, this is sector two." Replied the Guard

Shade growled and placed the barrels firmly on the guards head.

"WHERE IS SECTOR SEVEN?" Shouted Shade impatiently

"Past the main hall, there are twin doors on the corridor to the left of the main hall that are protected by a retinal scanner. It's the only corridor on the left so it's not hard t miss." Stuttered the guard

Shade growled and looked into the guards eyes.

"By the way don't think I'm going to let you off." Gruffed Shade

Shade squeezed the triggers of his gun and heard the sound of the guards skull cracking as the bullets travelled through his head, Shade got stood up over the corpse and continued to press forward.

Shadow eye sat in his office studying the plans of his takeover, a glass of scotch sat next to him, it was neat with Ice a sign of nerves in many peoples eyes. Shadow eye removed his jacket and walked around his office pondering his next move, Max walked in, he looked concerned, Shadow eye picked this up as he looked at the floor beneath him.

"Something is wrong Max." Gruffed Shadow eye

"Sir the guards, numbers are decreasing and some are refusing to go into any dark areas, muttering about something lurking in the shadows." Replied Max

Shadow eye grinned and looked up at Max.

"It looks like we have Shade on board, legendary mercenary who uses the darkness to his advantage, the only way to kill him is to use night vision which we don't have. Just tell the guards to be on the look out that's the only advice I can offer." Replied Shadow eye

Max raised an eyebrow.

"But sir he's killing our men, he's a distraction to the project." Whined Max

"Yes but while he's distracting the guards he's also leading the other two to me and their deaths." Hissed Shadow eye

Max smiled at Shadow eye's plan.

"Let me face him sir, I'll let you take Snake." Replied Max

Shadow eye nodded and took a sip from his glass of scotch, he looked at Max concerned like something was plaguing his mind.

"Max, Is that Jackal tightly secure?" Asked Shadow eye.

"Yes sir. We have the best soldiers surrounding the place and a retinal scan lock on all door leading to the Jackal. It is safely under lock and key." replied Max

"Good, If they get in I don't want them leaving again, do you hear me?" Asked Shadow eye

"Loud and clear." Replied Max with a smile

He left Shadow eye in the office as Shadow eye wondered around his office pondering, thinking of ways to demand things out of the government and ways to kill Snake.

"I'll do something my master could not achieve." Muttered Shadow eye

He knocked back his glass of scotch and then wondered back to the desk where he checked over his plans once again.

Snake and Adder were patrolling the corridors, picking off guards as they went along. Adder was more fired up then usual believing they killed Shade. Snake kept an eye on Adder fearing she would do something stupid out of revenge and end up injuring herself. Snake's codec rang Snake tapped his earpiece as Adder took out another guard with her crossbow.

"Yeah what's up?" Asked Snake

"Snake it's me Otacon, Shade has found us something to work from." Replied Otacon

Snake sighed and looked up at the revenge filled Adder.

"Shade's dead Otacon." Replied Snake quietly as not to upset Adder

"That's funny, I was just in contact with him 5 seconds ago." Said Otacon

Snake was stunned.

"He's still alive? last time we saw him he was being surrounded by a patrol of guards." Gruffed Snake

"How long ago was that?" Asked Otacon

"Well about half an hour ago." Replied Snake

"Yeah he's still alive, any way he's found out where they are hiding the Jackal, he wants to meet you two at the main hall in half an hour. He's still gathering information for me." Said Otacon

"I'll let Adder know." Replied Snake

He cut Otacon off and walked over to where Adder was hanging, he looked up as Adder focused up ahead for any patrol activity.

"Adder can you just look at me for a second." Asked Snake

Adder grunted and continued to keep an eye on what was happening up ahead, Snake frowned and crossed his arms.

"Snake I'm busy." Gruffed Adder

"Look I have something to tell you." Replied Snake

"It can wait while I take out these bastards." Growled Adder

She crawled forward with her crossbow perched on her shoulder ready to be used, Snake sighed and watched as Adder wondered forward.

"SHADE'S ALIVE." Yelled Snake

Adder stopped and looked at Snake, she turned around and headed towards Snake and then let herself go so she was dangling in front of him.

"Are you just saying that to get my attention or are you telling me the truth?" Gruffed Adder

"Ask Otacon if you don't believe me." Replied Snake

Adder flipped off the ceiling and stood directly in front of Snake.

"He wants to meet us at the main hall in half an hour." Said Snake

Adder smiled and then put her crossbow away, she wrapped her arms around Snake and looked into his eyes.

"So what do we do for half an hour?" Asked Adder

"I think we should go and find Shade or try and grab enough information possible." Replied Snake

"Does that require going into empty offices?" Asked Adder seductively

"Well Yes I believe it does." Replied Snake grinning

"Then I think we should do that." Said Adder as she played with Snake's hair

A cigar smell floated down the corridor, Snake turned around quickly and raised his gun, one of the bulbs was blown out, Adder raised her crossbow and looked down the sights for a target but then it clicked in her head who it was just by the tactics of the attack.

"Guys I really hope you don't" Came a familiar voice

Adder lowered her crossbow and a smile spread across her face.

"SHADE" Yelled Adder excitedly

Shade came forward out of the darkness and took a puff from his cigar, he looked at Adder and Snake and smiled.

"You guys want a way into the hanger of the Jackal?" Asked Shade

He stood in the corridor between the light and the dark and reloaded his guns and took another puff off his cigar and blew the smoke upwards.

"Jesus Christ Shade how the hell did you get out alive?" Asked Snake

Shade frowned and sighed, he took the cigar from his mouth and looked at Snake and Adder.

"I used the darkness, like old times. I ran around picking them off, using the darkness as an added fear factor. They were paralysed, they couldn't see me, Only I could see them and it scared them." Gruffed Shade

"Found your old form?" Asked Snake

Shade grinned and looked at Snake

"Yeah I found the old me again." Gruffed Shade

He placed the cigar back in his mouth and wondered back down the dark corridor,smoke trail behind him.

"I suggest you attempt to keep up." Gruffed Shade

Snake laughed and followed behind Shade with Adder following on the ceiling.

"Good to have you back." Sighed Adder quietly

Shade led the gang through the dark corridors he created, avoiding all the dead corpses he left on the floor, he had his guns raised in case they sent more troops round but so far they remained clear, Snake guided Adder along with the light on the end of his socom but Shade would only allow him to use it briefly as the darkness was his territory and if you could not guide yourself around then it was tough in Shade's mind.

"You guys okay back there?" Asked Shade

"Yeah fine." Replied Snake

Shade smiled and continued forward towards the main hall he was confident until he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him, he looked round at Snake and Adder and shone the light at the end of his socom.

"Did you guys hear that?" Whispered Shade

"Yeah, it's behind us." Gruffed Snake

Shade ordered Snake out of the way so he could get a clear view of what lurked behind them, Shade raised an eyebrow as he saw a little red dot shaking along the walls every now and again.

"Kill the lights." Gruffed Shade

Shade cautiously walked past Snake and approached the source of the red dot light, a single guard stood in the area shaking trying to figure out where Shade was hiding. Shade walked up to the nervous guard quietly and stood right next to him unaware.

"BOO!" Gruffed Shade

The guard jumped and fell over, Shade flicked the torch on at the end of his gun and aimed it at the guard.

"Fancy sending a noob in to deal with me." Gruffed Shade

"I'm not alone." Whined the guard

Gun fire went off near Shade, Shade growled, he shot the guard in the head and ran down the corridor back towards Snake and Adder.

"MOVE." Ordered Shade

"Oh no not this time." Replied Snake

Adder looked down at Snake and applied her night vision goggles from her back pocket, she could see the patrol of guards ahead of their position and aimed her Crossbow, taking out the less important targets first. Snake looked up at the concentrating Adder and smiled.

"WILL YOU TWO GO." Yelled Shade

Snake laughed he found his night vision goggles and put them on and then looked back at Shade.

"Come on lets say you and me do a little double team on this patrol" Gruffed Snake

Shade smiled and put his guns away, he knew what Snake was on about and clenched his fists, a bullet ricocheted off a wall near them, both Shade and Snake ducked.

"Let's teach them a lesson." Said Shade

Snake nodded, Shade and Snake ran towards the patrol, dodging the bullets and arrows, Adder sat on the ceiling and raised her eyebrow.

"What the hell are they doing?" muttered Adder

Shade grabbed one guard and pushed him into the other one as Snake kicked the crap out of his, One guard tried to take a shot at Snake from behind but Adder had it covered.

"THANKS ADDER." Yelled Snake

Shade taunted the two guards on the floor by getting out his Socoms and resting the red dots on their heads, Snake broke the supporting guards neck as Shade teased the guards,watching as they struggled to back away.

"Don't move." Gruffed Shade

The guards froze and looked at Shade as he held them hostage.

"Now then, where can we find the guards who can get into sector seven?" Asked Shade

"I'm not telling you, you can go to hell." Muttered One guard

Shade shot that guard in the head and looked at the one remaining one left.

"Well maybe you can tell me?" Asked Shade

"We never see them, we never see them." Whined the guard

"Oh come on surely you must see them when they go for break." Replied Shade

"Once, that's all, Thy very rarely come out of there, all I can offer you is that every hour there is a guard change and they end up in the guard room." Replied the guard

Shade checked his watch and looked at Snake.

"We have fifteen minutes then." Gruffed Shade

Shade smiled at the guard and then shot him in the head.

"Shade he could have been useful." Gruffed Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders and put away his guns.

"Ah well, at least we know we have fifteen minutes before the next guard change." Replied Shade

Shade pulled out his stubbed out cigar and relit the end, he took a puff from it and then relaxed his body, Snake laughed as Shade leaned against the wall and reloaded his clips. Adder looked as Shade and Snake paused to reload and relax for a bit, she lowered her crossbow and started to pack it away when she was stopped by someone coughing behind her, Adder dropped down and looked behind her, a hand was placed over her mouth and a gun raised to her head.

"Scream and I'll blow your brains out." gruffed the voice

Adder remained quiet as she was dragged away by the mysterious person, she dropped the arrow in her hand on the floor and tried to resist being dragged away but the person behind her knocked her out with the butt of their gun, Adder went limp, the person dragging her away removed her claw gloves and chucked them on the floor before dragging her limp body round the corner.

Snake looked over to where Adder sat and then raised his eye, Shade turned his head to look at Snake.

"What's wrong Snake?" Asked Shade

"Where the hell has Adder gone?" Asked Snake

Shade looked to where Adder was and noticed she had gone, he come away from the wall and stood up straight, alarmed. It wasn't like Adder to just disappear without telling them.

"Some thing's not right Snake." Gruffed Shade

He walked to Adder's previous position and looked on the ground to see the Arrow she had left but Shade shrugged it off thinking it was just one that could have fell out from her holder but then he noticed something else, something reflecting from the little light in the corridor. He walked up to it and crouched down. It was Adders gloves. Shade took a long drag on his cigar and then stood up, it had sunk in, Adder had been kidnapped.

"Oh shit." Gruffed Shade

He turned and looked at Snake who was making his way over to Shade.

"Found something?" Asked Snake

Shade went quiet as he looked at Adder's gloves, how the hell was he going to break it to Snake that Adder had somehow been kidnapped.

"Yeah I've found something." Stuttered Shade

Snake looked at Shade and knew instantly something was wrong.

"Tell me straight Shade, do I really want to know what you have found?" Asked Snake concerned

Shade sighed.

"Not really Snake but I'm gonna have to tell you." Replied Shade

"Tell me." Gruffed Snake

Shade frowned and closed his eyes.

"I don't know how to put this Snake but they've taken Adder." Sighed Shade

Snake went quiet .

"Nah, you're joking Shade, they couldn't take Adder she was on the ceiling." Replied Snake

Shade shook his head as Snake refused to believe him.

"I wish I was Snake but I have something here that shows you I'm not." Gruffed Shade

Shade placed the gloves in Snake's hands, Snake looked down at them, sudden realisation that Shade was not joking with him, Shade bowed his head and walked away, he tried to hide his anger but his rage was building up inside, Snake clenched hold of Adder's gloves, he clenched his fist and hit the wall opposite him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH HER?" Shouted Snake

Shade paused as Snake leaned against the wall and repeatedly hit it with both of his fists, Shade quickly walked back to Snake as Snake was hitting the wall relentlessly in anger, Shade stood next to Snake and sighed.

"Snake hitting that wall is not going to bring her back." Gruffed Shade

"Yeah well I can fucking try." Growled Snake

Shade grabbed Snake's shoulder in the hope of him stopping Snake from injuring himself, Snake looked back at Shade and bowed his head.

"Hands." Said Shade

Snake looked at Shade confused.

"Snake show me your god damn hands." Gruffed Shade

Snake took off his gloves and showed Shade his hands, Shade looked at them, his knuckles were covered in blood. Shade sighed and looked at Snake with a frown.

"Pack it in, we gotta find Adder and we are not going to find her very well if you keep busting your knuckles open." Gruffed Shade

Snake frowned, he put his gloves back on and passed Shade Adder's gloves.

"You better wear these, I'm no good at blades," Gruffed Snake

Shade looked at the gloves, he remembered teaching Adder on how to use them since he created them for her, Shade growled with anger, he ripped off his gloves and shoved them in his pockets and then put on Adder's gloves, he looked at Snake and grinned as he flicked the blades out.

"We're gonna get her back in style." Gruffed Shade


	7. Soulless

Adder woke up, she was hanging by her arms in a prison cell, she looked up and noticed her gloves had been taken away from her.

"Shit." Muttered Adder

She struggled to get free from the cuffs but they were on too tightly, Adder sighed and looked at her feet dangling above the ground, she closed her eyes and tried to piece together how she got here, it was all a blur. Adder stared ahead at the door in the hope any second from now Shade and Snake would burst through the door and save her but all she could see was the corridor.

"They'll only torture you." Came a voice

Adder turned around and saw another woman hanging from chains, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a scientists jacket that was ripped and worn, a green t-shirt and black trousers and shoes.

"Who are you?" Asked Adder

"Mandy Arveso, I'm the person who designed the Jackal for the military but Shadow eye kidnapped me and tortured me to use the Jackal for his purposes." Replied Mandy

Adder looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear and pain, Mandy turned her head slightly to try and avoid Adder's gaze.

"You must think I'm sick." Muttered Mandy

"No. I just know you're scared and in pain." Replied Adder

Mandy nodded and then looked back at Adder, she noticed her suit and the rest of her clothing and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Mandy

Adder growled and bowed her head.

"I'm here with others to try and stop Shadow eye." Replied Adder angrily

"Why are you mad?" Asked Mandy

"Because I'm holding them back." Sighed Adder

Mandy shook her head and looked at the beaten Adder as she hung her head and closed her eyes.

"You're not holding them back." Said Mandy

"What do you know?" Gruffed Adder

"I know enough to know we are in the same sector as the Jackal." Replied Mandy

Adder looked up at Mandy, she smiled at Adder and then quickly turned and looked at the door, the sound of clunking boots could be heard and the rattling of keys.

"Look try not to give anything away or they have won." Said Mandy quickly

"What they going to do beat it out of me?" Replied Adder sarcasticly

"Something much worse then that." Said Mandy quietly

Adder could see the seriousness in her eyes and the quickly looked back at the door, a tall stocky built man with blonde spiky hair stood in the door way and smiled.

"Well look what I caught, Snake's girlfriend and Shade's love object, boy will the boss be proud of me." Gruffed the man smiling

"That's Max, he's Shadow eyes number one." Whispered Mandy

"SHUT UP." Shouted Max

Mandy fell silent and bowed her head as to avoid Max's gaze, Max walked into the cell and walked over to Adder, he grabbed Adder's face and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"It's a shame we have to hurt you hot stuff." Gruffed Max

He signalled to two other guards to enter the room, they grabbed Adder as they uncuffed her and grabbed her arms, Adder went to lunge at Max but the two guards restrained her back.

"HE'LL KILL YOU, WHEN HE GETS ME HE'LL KILL YOU AND THEN SHADOW EYE." Shouted Adder

"Oooo I'm scared by a man who runs around with a blue bandanna on his head and names himself after an animal that crawls on it's belly." joked Max

Adder growled as they all laughed at her, Max placed his finger on Adder's lips, Adder went to bite him but Max pulled his finger away quickly he pulled out his gun and knocked Adder out with the butt of his gun, the two guards dragged Adder's limp body out of the cell and took her away for the first stage of torture. Electrocution.

Shade and Snake cautiously approached the main hall, there were few guards wondering around patrolling the room, Shade frowned he looked behind him at Snake and signalled for him to stand next to him.

"We're gonna have to hold back for a few minutes." Whispered Shade

"Why?" Asked Snake

"We got five more minutes before the next guard change in sector seven, if we move now, it may not happen." Replied Shade quietly

Snake growled to himself, he wanted to just hurry up and get Adder back but he knew Shade was right, if they moved now the guard change may be delayed for at least another hour, an hour they cannot afford to loose.

"How do we know they are holding Adder in there any way?" Asked Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"Gut feeling plus if the Jackal is in there then no doubt that's where Shadow eye is and that's where Adder is. He'd want Adder to get as much information out of her as possible." Replied Shade

Snake bowed his head, he didn't like the idea that Shadow eye could be torturing Adder right now for information. He clenched his fist tight trying to hold back his anger but it showed and Shade could see that.

"He'll pay Snake, don't worry. I'm just holding out that Adder don't break for him." Replied Shade

He looked at his watch and noticed it was time for the next guard shift, he looked up at the lights and smiled, he looked at Snake.

"Put on you night visions, we're going hunting in the dark." Gruffed Shade

The guards started to leave sector Seven and entered the main hall, Shade grinned as he watched them file out, he aimed his Socoms at the lights above and shot them out, the guards froze.

"IT'S HIM." Screamed one guard

Shade came out from the corner along with Snake, he started to crawl along the walls and taunt the guards using the silence as a fear factor, Snake watched Shade through his night vision goggles waiting for him to make the first kill. One guard panicked and started firing his gun aimlessly around the room, Shade jumped up onto the ceiling and looked down at the paranoid guard, he was separated from the main pack of guards, an easy kill. He flipped down from the ceiling and landed quietly, he sneaked up behind the guard and grabbed his head, covering his mouth with his hand, Shade laughed evilly as he broke the guards neck. The other guards turned round to where they heard Shade's laugh and started firing their weapons, Shade quickly jumped back onto the ceiling and started to stalk his next target while Snake moved in amongst the cover of darkness.

"SHORT BURSTS, ONLY USE SHORT BURSTS." Screamed one guard

Snake quietly walked behind one guard and place his gun against his head.

"Hope it was all worth it for you." whispered Snake

He pulled the trigger and heard the thud as the body hit the floor, Shade had jumped down of the ceiling and flicked out the blades from the gloves, he thrusted the blades into one guards throat, the guard struggled to breathe and made a gargling noise as the blood seeped out of his throat.

"OH SHIT THERE'S TWO." Yelled a guard

Shade pulled out his Socoms and started to fire off rounds at the guards, the guards panicked and started to huddle into a group as Snake started to join in from the opposite direction changing angles to try and throw them off as to where he was. Shade was loving it, he jumped up onto the ceiling again and stopped firing, Snake done the same but he crouched down and watched Shade torment the guards. Silence fell again and all that could be heard was the whimpering of the guards as they shook in fear not knowing where Shade and Snake were. Shade looked over to Snake and signalled for him to come in closer to the group of guards, Snake nodded and moved in quietly to the group of guards.

"Where are they?" Muttered one guard

"I don't know." Replied one guard nervously

Shade looked down at the centre of the group and noticed it was empty, he grinned, he knew he had to keep one of them alive, Shade flipped down into the centre of the group and remained silent, he looked over at Snake and signalled for him to pick one off, Snake raised his socom and shot one guard in the leg as part of a distraction, Shade grinned, he flicked out the blades and rammed them into the guards backs, the guards turned round and Shade started to use hand to hand combat on them, he slashed at the guards as they started to go for him, Snake was picking them off with his socom and also helped out Shade by dragging a few away and snapping their necks. One guard remained, Shade was standing right next to him, he pulled out his socom and placed it under his chin, he tapped the guard on the shoulder and watched as the guard spun round quickly and faced Shade, Shade shone the torch from his gun under his chin.

"BOO!" Gruffed Shade

The guard walked backwards into the grasp of Snake, Snake put the guard in a neck hold, Shade shone the torch in the guards face.

"You're gonna do us a favour buddy." Gruffed Shade

"Please I don't want to die." Begged the guard

Shade grinned he walked away from Snake and the guard and proceeded to the emergency lighting switch, he flicked it on and segments of the room glowed a dull red, Shade looked over at Snake.

"Snake take that guard over to the only corridor on the left."Ordered Shade

Snake tightened his grip around the guards neck and dragged him to the corridor with the retinal scanner, Shade followed behind.

"Now please tell me your a guard from sector seven." Gruffed Shade

"I am just please don't kill me." begged the guard

Shade rolled his eyes and pressed the gun to the guards head.

"How many Scanners do we need to go through?" Asked Shade

"At least four." Stuttered the guard

Snake looked at Shade and grinned, he forced the guards head over the retinal scanner and waited for the acceptance noise and the doors to fly open, Shade waited as the doors slowly open,he looked into the room behind it and noticed two cameras, Snake lifted the guard off the scanner and looked at the cameras up ahead.

"What the hell are they for?" Asked Snake

"It's too keep an eye on who enters and leaves sector seven." Replied the guard nervously

"Will affect us if we shot them out?" Gruffed Snake

"No, so long as the retinal scanner is still working, it shouldn't matter." Said the guard

Shade raised his guns and aimed the dots at the camera lenses, he squeezed the trigger and watched as the Cameras fused out and lost power.

"Right that should not be a problem any more." Gruffed Shade

Shade walked forward as Snake brought the guard along to the next retinal scanner, it seemed like an endless ritual, shooting out camera's shoving the guards face into a retinal scanner but it finally paid off as the last door opened up to a huge science lab with guards patrolling around the place, Shade peered round the corner and looked at the high tech room, he looked back at Snake who was still holding the guard. Shade looked at the guard and smiled.

"Snake let him go." Said Shade

"Why?" Asked Snake confused

Shade shrugged his shoulders, Snake let go of the guard, the guard ran out of the room with the scanner, Shade grinned he raised up his gun and aimed the red dot at the back of the guards head.

"Snake, I'm sorry but I want to cause a scene." Gruffed Shade

Shade shot the guard in the back of the head and then started shooting out the lights in the room.

"Come on Snake, we'll move under the cloak of darkness to get Adder back." Gruffed Shade

Snake took a deep breath and followed Shade slowly out of the room, the guards around them panicked as Shade's antics caused a stir within Shadow eye's force. Shade picked off the guards near him and Snake just in case they blew their positions away. Snake was not focused as much as Shade, he was too worried about Adder's well being then his own to even care about any guards, Shade found an air duct in the room and looked down at it, he quickly removed the cover and then looked at Snake standing behind him.

"Snake in here." Whispered Shade

Snake was not paying attention to Shade, he just stared aimlessly in front of him, Rage was building up inside of him and Shade sensed that Snake was going to flip any minute. Shade tapped Snake on the shoulder to try and get his attention.

"Snake come on, Snap out of it. If you don't keep strong for her, I'll end up loosing you too. Now come on." Gruffed Shade

Snake looked at Shade and sighed, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Shade promise me you'll keep me focused." Asked Snake

Shade nodded and then pointed to the air duct he found.

"Come on, we're going through there and we're going to find Adder and bring her back." Growled Shade

A guard walked past their position, Shade paused, he followed the guard and then grabbed him round the throat and placed his gun on his forehead, the guard began to shake uncontrollably as Shade pressed harder with his gun.

"Hostages? Where do you keep them?" Asked Shade quietly

"I don't know, I don't work that area."Whined the guard

Snake raised his gun and pointed the red dot sight on the guards head.

"Shame." Gruffed Snake

He squeezed the trigger and watched as the guards head recoiled back, the shot was not silenced and the sound echoed around the room, the guards within the room started firing aimlessly as Shade ordered Snake to get in the air duct dodging every bullet that flew his way. Shade got into the air duct and sat curled up, he put the cover back on and then turned to look at Snake who was curled up ahead of him.

"Snake are you trying to get us killed or something?" Asked Shade angrily

"I wanted to cause a scene." Gruffed Snake

"Yeah well you done that all right, now we have to wait for them to settle down before we move on further." Growled Shade

Snake grunted and sat curled up waiting for the guards around them to settle down, Shade looked over at Snake concerned, worried he was going to do another stupid stunt again, last thing he wanted was to find Adder and break it to her that Snake got himself killed.

"Snake. Just keep it together." Said Shade

"Then suggest to me what the hell I'm supposed to do. They've taken Adder away from me. The one thing that kept me strong through these years and they have taken her away." growled Snake

Shade grabbed Snake by the throat and stared into his eyes.

"You keep fucking mentally focused, you want Adder back badly, use that as something to focus on. I'm fed up of babysitting the mentally weak. If you can't carry on fighting then that's you're fucking problem, I just hope Adder's prepared to accept her boyfriend let her down when she needed him the most." Growled Shade

Snake lashed out and punched Shade in the face, Shade shook it off he kicked Snake away from him and sat up on his knee's.

"You're just pissed off because you didn't get to her before me." Growled Snake

Shade shook his head and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"Nah Snake, I'm just looking out for my friends, The last thing I want is finding Adder on my own because you went and done something stupid. I don't want her getting hurt and I don't want you getting hurt. I'm just trying to help that's all." Gruffed Shade

Snake fell quiet, he knew Shade was right, he knew if it was Adder in his position she would not give up fighting for him, he looked up at Shade and grinned.

"That's some kick you got on you." Laughed Snake

"Yeah and that's some punch." Joked Shade

The guards outside fell quiet, they flicked on the emergency lighting and looked around for Snake and Shade but the pair had moved on. Shade pointed to Snake to move on up ahead in the hope that one of the air ducts would lead to Adder's cell.

Adder woke up in some dingy dark room, she saw Shadow eye standing in front of her as she was yet again hung from the ceiling. Max was standing at the controls of the machine that was going to electrocute Adder, he was grinning as Shadow eye held a bucket of cold water in his hand.

"They always say that water conducts the electricity better." Said Shadow eye

He chucked the bucket of water over Adder and watched as it dripped down her, he looked over to Max and gave him the signal to electrocute Adder, A bolt of electricity travelled through the chains and started to shock Adder, Adder growled in pain as the bolt lasted a short while but it lasted forever in Adder's mind. Shadow eye called for Max to cut it off for now and walked over to the smoking Adder.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Asked Shadow eye

Adder growled and spat at Shadow eye's feet, he laughed at her and ordered Max to shock her again this time the strength was increased a little bit more then last time, Adder clenched her fists and growled even more.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Asked Shadow eye politely

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU." Screamed Adder

Shadow eye shook his head and again ordered Max to shock Adder, increasing the strength every time. Adder was still holding out determined not to let anything slip or for Shadow eye to break her.

"Okay last time of asking, if you don't respond this time, then Max will shock you again and we progress to the next stage of torture. Guards beating the answer out of you. Now for the last time, What are you doing here?" Asked Shadow eye

"GO TO HELL." Screamed Adder

Shadow eye sighed he walked away as Max shocked her for the last time, Adder was screaming in agony but Shadow eye did not care, he ordered his guards to take Adder down and drag her back to her cell with Mandy.

"Sir why can't you just read her mind?" Asked Max

Shadow eye grinned.

"I want to cause as much pain and suffering on that girl as I can, then when Snake sees her, he'd be upset and hopefully too weak to fight me." Replied Shadow eye.

"Does that go the same for Shade?" Asked Max

Shadow eye nodded and watched as the guards carried the weakened Adder away back to her cell where Mandy waited anxiously. The guards chucked Adder back in her cell, Adder laid on the floor curled up in agony, Mandy rushed over as the guards removed her from the chains.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER." Yelled Mandy

The guards laughed at Mandy as she crouched over Adder and watched as she shook in agony.

"My god, what have they done?" whispered Mandy

"They... tried ... to ... get ...me ... to ...confess." Stuttered Adder

Mandy touched her skin but pulled her hand back, Adder's skin was burning hot but it only lasted for a few minutes.

Mandy looked around the room for something to soothe Adder's pain but there was nothing available to her.

"Just hang in there." Whispered Mandy

Adder slowly stopped shaking in pain and started to push herself up from the ground, Mandy helped her onto her feet and carried her over to a chair in the room.

"You got to take it easy." Replied Mandy

"Why? They're just gonna come back and get me for another round." gruffed Adder

"Don't give up." Replied Mandy quietly

Adder tilted her head over and looked at Mandy as she stood over Adder nursing her better.

"he wouldn't want me to give up." Replied Adder

"Who?" asked Mandy

"Snake. He wouldn't want me to give up. I never gave up on him when he thought everything was against him." replied Adder quietly

A tear rolled down her eye as Mandy dabbed her skin with cold water from the unclean sink in the cell.

"Don't give up hope, he'll find you." Said Mandy

Adder sighed and bowed her head, she really wanted Snake to just burst through the doors and rescue her but she knew the security was tight and it would take a miracle for him to get through without detection. Adder looked up at the ceiling and saw an air duct, a smile appeared on her face.

"Find me Snake." Muttered Adder

She slowly regained her self and got back on her feet, she thanked Mandy for her help and then leaned against the wall behind her.

"So did you get tortured?" Asked Adder

"No, Shadow eye read my mind and then slung me in this cell." Replied Mandy

She sat down on the floor and looked up at Adder.

"What about you, what did they do to you?" Asked Mandy

"They electrocuted me." Replied Adder quietly

Mandy looked at her shocked, she remembered the last scientists they electrocuted, he died after the second stage of the therapy. She was just amazed Adder survived it, not after witnessing the state she was brought back in the room in. Adder growled as a few sparks travelled along her arms and down her legs.

"Does it still hurt?" Asked Mandy

"Yeah now and again, it's going slowly." Replied Adder

Their conversation was interrupted by the door being opened by the guards, they walked in and grabbed Adder by the arms, Adder tried to fight them off but the guards were having none of it, they restrained her back and then belted her round the head with a bat, Adder went limp again as she was again knocked out. Mandy panicked.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Yelled Mandy

"Shut up, unless you want to go with her?" Growled the guard

Mandy went quiet, she sat on the ground and curled herself up into a ball as she watched the guards drag Adder away again for the next round of torture.

Otacon grew concerned by the sudden silence of the group, he rang Adder but he got no response from her codec.

"Odd." Muttered Otacon

He entered Shade's frequency and rang his codec in the hope someone would answer him.

"Shade here. What can I do?" Asked Shade

"Shade, I'm glad you answered. Why did Adder not answer?" Asked Otacon innocently

Shade sighed he looked over at Snake up ahead of him and shook his head.

"Otty. They took Adder, they've kidnapped her and we are trying to find her as we speak." Replied Shade quietly

Otacon was stunned, he did not know what to say, Adder was not usually the one to get caught by anyone, if anyone tried to take her away,she'd usually end up breaking a few bones or worse still kill them.

"Is Snake with you?" Asked Otacon

"Yeah he is." replied Shade

"How is he?" Asked Otacon

Shade frowned.

"What do you think Otty? They've just taken his partner away. How do you think he's feeling?" Replied Shade harshly

Snake found an air duct cover and peered through it, below was an office, it had keys on the table and a truncheon case next to it laying empty. It suggested it was a prison guards office and that Shade and Snake were close to finding Adder.

"Otacon, we're in the sector seven air ducts, can you guide us to the cells from where our location is?" Asked Shade

Otacon looked at his lap top screen and smiled, he noticed Snake was directly over the prison guards office.

"Shade. Snake is over the prison guards office, get him to kick the air vent cover out and grab the keys if he has left them on the table." Replied Otacon

Shade was going to tell Snake what to do but had noticed he had already beaten him to it, Snake was gone, Shade crawled over to where the air vent cover was and looked down to see Snake grabbing the keys off the table, he looked up and saw Shade dangling over the edge of the air duct and held out his hand.

"Give us a lift buddy." Asked Snake

Shade held out his hand and helped pull Snake back into the air ducts.

"Okay Otty we have the keys now where do we go?" Asked Shade

"Carry on forward until you approach a T junction, turn left and then take the first turning on the right, it should take you to the prison cells." Replied Otacon

Shade smiled and started to crawl down the air duct with Snake in tow behind him,he shoved the keys in his pocket and then followed the directions Otacon gave him where he hoped he would find Adder.

Adder was yet again in a dark dingy room, she was surrounded by several guards, she had no weapons only her bare fists. Shadow eye was standing behind the circle of guards smiling evilly at her as the guards began to circle her

"Begin." Gruffed Shadow eye

The guards all jumped Adder beating her with bits of wood and truncheons they acquired, Adder tried hard to fight back but she was over powered, she took each blow as it came and tried hard to shrug off the pain. She lasted ten minutes before collapsing on the floor in agony

"Stop." Shouted Shadow eye

He walked over to the fallen Adder and grabbed her by the hair, he looked into her eyes and grinned,small grazes were on her face and arms.

"Now what are you doing here?" Asked Shadow eye

"Fuck you." Gruffed Adder

Shadow eye let go of her hair and walked away.

"Again." Ordered Shadow eye

The guards waited for Adder to get back on her feet before they started the beatings again, this time the blows were heavier then last time and Adder was suffering deeper wounds, she lasted 5 minutes before falling down again. Shadow eye walked over and looked at Adder as she struggled to get up from the floor.

"You can't go on. Now tell me what I need to know, why are you here?" Asked Shadow eye.

"I can try." Replied Adder almost breathless

Shadow eye growled, he walked away and ordered his men to start up on Adder again, more were thrown in this time. Adder tried to fight off the pain and the men but it was becoming too much for her, she started to slow down as she saw the darkness creeping in, she looked around and saw everything slowing right down before passing out on the floor, beaten, bloodied,broken and bruised.

Shadow eye smiled.

"Take her to the Jackal." Ordered Shadow eye

Shade appeared in front of the locked prison cell, he jumped down, Snake followed behind him. Shade noticed a woman on the floor of the cell curled up wearing a scientists lab coat, blonde long hair and blue eye's. It was not Adder but she may know where she is.

"Excuse me miss, has another woman passed through here?" Asked shade

The woman looked up and started shaking.

"They took her away half an hour ago, I think they killed her." Replied The woman sheepishly


	8. Fighting for whats right

Shade was stunned, they couldn't have killed adder surely? It was not possible, she was there only source of information on Snake and him why would they possibly kill her if she was there only source, he looked over at Snake fearing it would send him over the edge. Snake had his fists clenched tightly, he bowed his head and turned away from Shade and leaned against the wall, Shade frowned he looked at the woman as she avoided her gaze and then looked over to Snake, he was resting his head on his arms as he leaned against the wall. Defeated.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Growled Snake

He voice nearly broken as he tried to fight back the tears, Shade sighed and looked at the defeated Snake, hoping Adder was not dead for his sake.

"You sure she was taken away for torture and nothing else?"Asked Shade concerned

The woman nodded behind her knee's, Shade growled and looked up to the ceiling, he flicked the blades out of the gloves and clenched his fists.

"FUCKING BASTARDS." Yelled Shade

he collapsed on his knee's and bowed his head in defeat, They took his soul mate away from him and Snake's only source of strength. That was their form of torture, Adder was the back bone for the pair of them, without her they're nothing. The woman walked towards the cell door and poked her arm through the bars, she reached out and grabbed Shade's hand to try and comfort him.

"I can help." Said the woman softly

Shade looked over to the woman crouching at the door, his eyes filled with rage and revenge, he snatched away his hand.

"How the hell can you help?" Growled Shade

"Get me out of here and I'll show you." Replied the woman softly.

Shade sighed, what was the point fighting her, she could be the only help they can get right now. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and rummaged around for the right key for the door, he turned the key and heard a click in the door, he pulled it open and the woman dashed out, Shade looked over to Snake and saw him slouched against the wall, sitting on the floor, Shade walked over to him and noticed a tear rolling down his face, the woman walked over and noticed Snake on the floor, tears rolling down his face, she crouched down beside him.

"I can see if she's still alive." Said the woman softly

"Oh yeah and what you going to do? Run up to her lifeless corpse and check her pulse?" Gruffed Snake

"Nope one better, I'm gonna check the PC files." Replied the woman

She walked off to the PC nearby on the office desk and started to hack into it, Shade sat down next to Snake and took off Adder's gloves, he nudged Snake and handed them over to him.

"She would have wanted you to have them." Said Shade

Snake grabbed them tightly, he looked down at them and sighed. He removed his gloves and slung them on the floor and then put on Adder's gloves. He looked as the gloves fitted snugly round his hands a smile spread across his face as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"I remember when she first used these." Said Snake

Shade looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" replied Shade

"Yeah. She used them to help trim down a tree in the garden, she said she wanted to see how sharp the blades were."Gruffed Snake

Shade laughed quietly.

"Heck she used her crossbow when she first got it to shoot down apples." Laughed Shade

Snake laughed, it sounded like the thing Adder would do when she got a new weapon, it was always tested on a tree or a fruit of a tree.

"She lived up to her namesake al right." Gruffed Snake

Shade smiled and started fiddling with his gun, Snake sighed and looked down at the floor, it was hurting him, knowing he could have just lost the only woman he really loved in years, the only one that could make him smile when all the odds were against him. The woman walked back from the PC and stood over Snake and Shade.

"She's okay, they have not classed her as deceased yet, she's just been moved to the Jackal's hanger that's all." Said the woman gleefully

Snake got up quickly and looked at the woman.

"How far away is it?" Asked Snake impatiently

"Whoa there, you can't just waltz in there unannounced." Replied the woman

Snake growled, he wanted to get moving and rescue Adder but there was something holding them up, there was always something holding them up.

"What's holding us up?" Asked Shade

"There are only a handful of people who can get in there." Said the woman

"Damn it." Growled Shade

"Can you get in there?" Asked Snake

"I'm afraid not, they took my pass away and I don't know where they have it." Replied The woman

Shade thought briefly, he looked at the woman and then the ceiling, then something in his head clicked, an idea to get in but was it going to work.

"I just thought, no one has seen my face." Said Shade enthusiasticly

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Snake

Shade laughed he looked at the woman and grabbed her arm.

"What's say I get your card back and we go rescue our partner." Said Shade happily

"I say good idea but how the hell are you going to do it?" Asked the woman

Shade looked at the woman's jacket.

"Where can I get more of them jackets?" Asked Shade

"There's one floating around here somewhere." Replied the woman

Shade grinned and looked at Snake, something sinister was coming over Shade but it was gonna help in the long run.

"I need you to do me a favour, I want you to do a photo search of all the males deep within the Jackals hanger, try and find one of a similar likeness to me, Once you found one, tell me where they are and I'll use their ID." Said Shade

"Well you're in luck, just down the hall there is a man who works within the hanger,He always comes down here around about now to check the finance side of things. He looks just like you" Replied the Woman

Snake frowned at the idea of Shade going deep within the hanger on his own just to find Adder.

"Wait how am I going to get in?" Asked Snake concerned

Shade sighed, he forgot about that bit in the plan.

"Shit, damn it how stupid am I." Groaned Shade

he held his head in his hands as he had to rethink his plan to fit Snake in after all Adder was Snake's partner at the end of it all and it's only fair Snake was the one who went in there and fought for her back. The woman sensed Shade's frustration and willing to rescue Adder, she paused briefly as Shade tried desperately to figure out a plan.

"Wait. The plan could still work. It's Shade right?" Asked the woman

"Yeah it's Shade." Replied Shade

"You can still get into the hanger because the security network for sector seven is all hooked into the main hanger. Are you any good at hacking?" Asked the woman

"Yeah he's the best field hacker we've got." Replied Snake

"Then you can hack into the security fields of that sector and shut down the whole entire sector seven from the inside, there is however a time delay of twenty minutes before the whole thing re activates itself again." replied the woman

"Can we disable that time delay?" Asked Snake

The woman shook her head.

"What's your name by the way?" Asked Shade

"Call me Mandy but my full name is Mandy Arveso." replied Mandy

"Pleased to be of service to you." Replied Shade happily

The door up ahead of them flung open, Shade directed Mandy and Snake to hide as he leaned against a wall and slowly made his way towards the target. A man similar looking to Shade walked in with a handful of files. Shade knew this was his man to kill. The man put the files down on the table and headed back towards the door again, Shade snook behind him and raised his gun.

"Stand still and I won't waste your life." Gruffed Shade

the man froze as Shade wrapped his arm around his neck and dragged him to the open cell behind him.

"Give me your ID badge." Growled Shade

The man handed over his ID badge to Shade.

"Give your jacket too." Said Shade

The man struggled to get his Jacket off but eventually handed it over to Shade, Shade smiled he pushed the man into the cell and then locked the door behind him, the man ran up to the bars and protested to be released.

"Hey keep the noise up and I will kill you." Gruffed Shade

Shade applied the jacket and then put the ID card around his neck, Snake crawled out from under the table and looked as Shade disguised himself barely.

"Snake you stay here with Mandy and make sure this freak here don't squeal on you." Said Shade

"Wait what about the guards?" Asked Snake

"Let me handle that for you." Replied Shade calmly

He straightened the Jacket up and walked towards the exit of the prison cells, Snake pulled out his Socom, he walked over to the desk at the far end of the corridor and sat down, he placed his feet on the table and leaned back against the chair. Mandy walked over and sat on the table edge next to Snake.

"Shade seems to be a tortured soul." Said Mandy

Snake looked over at her and then looked back at his Socom.

"You wouldn't be far from the truth." Gruffed Snake

He cocked the Socom back and looked at it as it reflected the light in the area, Mandy moved closer next to him and laid back on the table top looking up at Snake.

"You seem a dark and mysterious person." Said Mandy

Snake frowned and avoided her gaze as she tried to seduce him with her charm, Snake shrugged it off, he was too concerned about Adder to bother about some weird woman trying to come onto him within the first five minutes of meeting her.

"Something bothering you?" Asked Mandy

"Well apart from the fact my girlfriend has been taken away from me, beaten up and battered and is laying somewhere with in the Jackal hanger unconscious, I can't say there's a lot playing on my mind really." Replied Snake sarcasticly

Mandy sighed and sat up on the table.

"I'm sorry it's just I've been in this cell since this project started, you're the only caring bloke I have met." Replied Mandy

Snake smiled slightly as Mandy sat next to him cross legged on the table top.

"She must be a great person." Said Mandy sweetly

"Yeah she is, she's a fighter, she'll fight in my corner to the bitter end. No matter what I can rely on her to cheer me up after a bad day or when I'm feeling low. No other woman out there like her in my opinion."Gruffed Snake

Mandy smiled, she walked away from Snake and went to the cell where Shade locked away the other scientist, she taunted him from afar as Snake sat and stared ahead of him, emotions ran round his head, pain, guilt, sorrow, rage and frustration.

"Hang in there Adder." Muttered Snake

Shade managed to worm his way through the main science lab undetected, he approached a high security door on his left, Shade put up the ID card to the door scanner, hoping his plan would work. The light on the door turned green and the doors slid open.

"Welcome back Stuart, Alan, Johnson." Came the computer voice

Shade chuckled to himself, the name made him laugh but he concentrated on what was to be expected from him and his hacking skills. He walked through a rather plush fitted corridor, individual offices lined up either side of the corridor, name plaques on every door, Shade looked out for the door with the guys name on he was imposing as. The corridor seemed endless as Shade checked each door on both sides then suddenly the guys name appeared on Shade's left, shade checked the area and then entered, closing the door behind him. There was a PC on the office desk along with a load of paper work.

"He's just a pencil pusher." Muttered Shade

He sat down at the desk and connected up his palm PC to the main PC, he looked to his left and saw blinds covering a window, Shade was curious, he peeped through the slats and his jaw dropped. The window covered the sheer size of Shadows eye Jackal.

"Shit me." Gruffed Shade

he quickly turned back to the Palm PC and watched as it started to hack into the PC mainframe and find files. Shade rang Snake on his codec.

"Hey Snake. I've started hacking into the PC mainframe get ready to bring Mandy with you and peg it through sector seven." Gruffed Shade

"Have I any cover?" Asked Snake

"Darkness cover? Little, they replaced the light bulbs I shot out. You're gonna have to take it slowly. There are guards scattered around everywhere." Warned Shade

"I have another plan." Gruffed Snake

A guard entered the Prison rooms, mumbling that he had lost his keys somehow, Mandy ran towards Snake and hid under the table as Snake sat at the table casually hoping the guard would notice him being there. The guard walked up to the table oblivious to Snake's presence, Mandy curled up fearing Snake would get caught and killed. The guard looked up slightly and noticed Snake sitting at the table, he was going to reach out and get his gun but Snake had beaten the guard to it and raised his gun to the guards head.

"Now lets not do anything stupid shall we." Gruffed Snake

The guard growled and raised his hands up in the air.

"What do you want?" Asked the guard

"Your uniform." Replied Snake smiling

"You'll never get it from me." Gruffed the guard

Snake grinned and placed the gun on the guards forehead.

"Don't make me have to take it from your cold dead corpse." Growled Snake

The guard laughed and started to lower his hands to get his gun but Snake was having none of it, he squeezed the trigger of the gun and watched as the guard slumped down to the ground lifeless, Mandy screamed in terror thinking the victim was Snake

"I warned him."Gruffed Snake

Mandy uncurled herself from under the table and looked up, Snake was okay, he started stripping the uniform off the guard and then changing into it himself.

"You just killed that guy." Stuttered Mandy

"Yeah and?" Asked Snake harshly

"Well don't you care you just took his life?" Asked Mandy

Snake sighed and walked over to Mandy wearing the dead corpses uniform, he crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"Trust me, when you have been doing this job as long as me and Shade have, you'll learn not to care about emotions in the line of battle." Gruffed Snake

There was coldness in his eyes when he spoke to Mandy, why should he care about the bloke he killed, for all Snake could know, that guard could have taken part in beating up Adder or trying to kill him and shade earlier on in the mission. Why should Snake care about the people he kills when at the end of the day they want to kill him. Would they care if they killed Snake?

Mandy looked concerned as Snake walked stood up and looked around, he grabbed Mandy's arm, Mandy worried a little bit.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you, just go with my disguise and hopefully we won't get caught out."Gruffed Snake

Mandy nodded.

"I'm trusting you." Replied Mandy quietly

Snake gave her a slight smile and then rang Shade back on his codec.

"Snake I'm almost there, hows it going your end?" Asked Shade

"I'm planning to escort Mandy over right now." Replied Snake

"How? You got hardly any darkness to use, There's hardly any places for you to duck and cover under. You'd have to go on a killing spree just to get in." Replied Shade concerned.

Shade's Palm PC made a beeping noise to say it had successfully transferred the files over, Shade looked at and went through the files quickly, he found the security files for sector seven.

"Hey Snake ask Mandy which files the security system is under." Asked Shade

"You ask her." Gruffed Snake

"Snake I'm not standing right next to her right now am I?" Replied Shade sarcasticly

Snake rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

"Mandy. Shade wants to know which file the security system mainframe is under." Asked Snake

Mandy smiled at him and put her hand on the side of his face.

"It's under the name slither." Replied Mandy sweetly

Snake raised an eyebrow and stepped away from the flirtatious Mandy.

"Shade it's under the name slither." Gruffed Snake

"Slither? What the hell? Well Okay then I've found it, gimme my Palm PC five minutes to punch in the codes to deactivate the security main frame. So get moving now Snake because once the codes have been found you'll only have twenty minutes to get here." Gruffed Shade

Shade sat on the chair in the office and waited patiently for his PC to hack the codes and deactivate the alarm, he looked over to the blinds and peeped through the slats. The Jackal was huge, it was not the sort of thing Shade would want to be unleashed on Britain but it was there, right in front of his eyes, ready and loaded to be launched. Shade shivered and concentrated on his on his palm PC, it was filtering out the last number then it stopped.

"Security mainframe deactivated, You have twenty minutes before Security systems re activate." Sounded the computer voice.

"SNAKE GET MOVING." Ordered Shade

"I'm already going." replied Snake

Snake was dragging Mandy through the main hall of sector seven, no guards questioned him as to what he was doing with Mandy, they just assumed Shadow eye needed her for the final tests. Snake approached the security door to the hanger and waited for the doors to slide open. Shade had removed his disguise and sneaked through the corridor of the scientists offices, he had his Socoms raised and his palm PC in his pocket in case he needed to hack into something else.

"Ten minutes remain." Came the computer voice

"Snake where are you?" Whispered Shade

Snake walked through the doors and noticed the corridor up ahead, Shade was leaned against the wall with his Socoms loaded, he looked over to the security doors and saw the guard standing there with Mandy.

"FREEZE." Yelled Shade

"IT'S ME IDIOT." Gruffed Snake

Shade lowered his gun as Snake removed the balaclava from his face.

"Oh that's how you got through?" Gruffed Shade

Snake grinned and started removing the uniform as Mandy ran towards Shade and hid in the office behind him, she peered out the window and noticed the Jackal and Shadow eye standing in front of it, he was cradling something in his arms and then lowered it on the floor in front of the Jackals enormous feet. Mandy squinted then her face went pale she looked at Shade as he stood in the doorway guarding it with Snake

"He's got her, he's got Adder." Whined Mandy

Shade rushed to the window and peeped out of it, he noticed Shadow eye leaving Adder on the floor in front of the Jackals feet and a sick thought entered his head.

"Please don't squash her." Gruffed Shade

Snake rushed over and saw the unconscious Adder on the floor below the Jackal, he growled and looked at Mandy.

"Is this glass bullet proof?" Asked Snake

"As far as I know it's not." replied Mandy

"Good." Gruffed Snake

He raised his gun up to the glass and was about to pull the trigger when Shade stopped him by placing his hand over the barrel end.

"Wait Snake, if you do that what's to say he don't just kill Adder out cold?" Asked Shade

"I'm not leaving her there any longer with that sicko." Growled Snake

"Yeah and if you do your hero bit of leaping through a glass pane she could be dead by the time you hit the floor."Gruffed Shade

Snake pushed Shade to the ground and raised his gun once again to the window, Shade wrapped his feet around Snake's legs and pulled him back down to the ground, he kicked the gun out of his hands and then stood up over him as Snake tried to pull himself onto his feet.

"Do things my way and save Adder or do things your way and kill Adder, the choice is yours Snake, I know how this guy works, I've fought him enough times to know he don't care who he kills, male or female it don't matter to him." Gruffed Shade

Mandy had hid herself under the desk near Shade she looked out to see the two sorting their matters out, she tugged Shade's leg and looked up at him.

"I can get you in there." Replied Mandy quietly

Shade looked down at her and noticed her cowering.

"It's okay Mandy we're sorted now, you can come out from under there." Said Shade

Snake stood up in front of Shade and glared at him, he wanted to break the glass and jump through but he knew deep down inside that Shade was right, he knows Shadow eye has no heart and does not care who he kills and how he kills them, Snake sighed and bowed his head as Mandy slowly come out from under the desk and dusted herself down.

"You must follow me at all times." Said Mandy

"Five minutes remain." Said the computer voice

"We better move now before we get trapped." Replied Shade

Mandy lead Snake and shade out of the office and down the corridor, Shade and Snake had their guns ready in case they had encounters of the guard kind, Mandy took a left and approached a set of security doors, she looked at Snake and Shade concerned

"Be very careful, this place is filled to the hilt with special forces guards, ex black ops and S.A.S." Said Mandy

"I just hope they have very good medical insurance." Joked Shade

Mandy giggled and then wrapped her arms around Shade.

"Just be careful you two." Sighed Mandy

"Okay I get you out of jail and now I get hugged? There's something wrong with you." Gruffed Shade

Snake laughed and walked through the doors checking around for guards and cameras as Mandy stared into Shade's eyes.

"You're troubled." Said Mandy softly

Shade sighed and closed his eyes, he hated people looking into them, afraid of what they might see in him.

"Look we all have problems, right now I've got to go and sort out mine once and for all." Sighed Shade

Mandy placed her fingers on Shade's eyelids and tried to force them open, Shade shook her off and eventually re opened his eyes to look at her sternly.

"I've always admired you're work." Said Mandy seductively

Shade looked confused as Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Come back in one piece." Whispered Mandy

"Then I suggest you get the hell out of here." Gruffed Shade

"Don't worry I have an escape plan." Replied the woman

"One minute remaining." Said the computer voice

"SHADE COME ON." Growled Snake

Shade walked away from Mandy and entered the hanger, Mandy looked at Shade concerned hoping he'd pull through alive.

"You'll have to make your way downstairs. Be careful." Said Mandy

Shade saluted Mandy as the doors closed in front of her and the security mainframe had reactivated. She smiled and looked around the place for her escape route,An air duct.

Shade looked down at the Jackal and noticed Adder laying on the floor motionless, Shade frowned, it was like Adder was being left for a sacrifice for the Jackal but it made no sense, it wasn't the sort of tactic Shadow eye would use, he looked as Snake crept around the top deck taking out cameras that would give their position away. Something was not right at all about the whole set up and Shade was unsettled, the hairs on his back stood on end. He leaned over the edge and looked at Adder and then looked at the area around her, there was hardly any guards nearby, he looked up at Snake as he walked to the doors that lead to the floor below. Shade walked over and sighed.

"Snake I'm not liking this one bit." Sighed Shade

Snake looked at Shade and frowned, he emptied his magazine clips and reloaded his guns.

"I know, I know something is not right but right now I just want to get Adder out of this place alive and in one piece." Replied Snake

"Just keep your guard up okay." Said Shade

"Nothing to it." Replied Snake smiling

Snake opened the doors, the corridor was dark with the only source of light being the emergency light glowing red. Shade frowned, he entered first with both guns raised, there was nobody around, no dead corpses on the floor and no visible evidence of life. Shade shivered at the uncomfortable mood in the air, he put his senses on high alert as Snake and Shade slowly moved down the stairs and into the corridor.

"Snake I'm seriously not liking this." Gruffed Shade

"Why?" Asked Snake

"The whole thing of Adder being left in front of the Jackal unattended and now this. I'm starting to feel we're being set up in some sort of sick game." Replied Shade

"Shade let's just quickly move out of here."Gruffed Snake

"Well are you not getting that feeling too?" Asked Shade concerned

He hated being felt like he was the only one who could sense these bad events happening in front of him. Snake growled and bowed his head, Shade was right something was not right but Snake could not care less he just wanted to get Adder out of the base alive, he looked over at Shade and frowned.

"The longer we stand here the less chance we have of getting Adder out." Gruffed Snake

"Well at least someone got something right." Came a voice

Shade raised his guns and searched the corridor Snake growled and checked Shade's back.

"WHO'S THERE." Shouted Snake

A man appeared from the side of one of the walls and the lighting turned back to normal, A man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes grinned at Snake and Shade.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Max." Gruffed Max

Snake raised his gun and growled, Shade looked at Snake and then raised his Socoms.

"I'm like you Shade, I can master the darkness and so I'm wishing to take you on, on your own grounds, up for it?" Hissed Max

Shade looked at Snake and pushed him forwards towards the exit of the corridor.

"You want to see the Shade in action huh? Well I'm glad you asked me, because I accept your challenge and to make things fair. No guns are to be used." Replied Shade smiling

"Then no weapons it shall be." Replied Max smiling


	9. Powers beyond fists

Shade tossed Snake his guns and started to charge at Max, pure rage was going through his mind, he did not want to be set up again and he was not going to allow Max to do it either. Max grinned he switched the lights to emergency lighting and he moved out of the way from Shade's charge and quickly pulled him down to the ground, Shade growled, he flipped himself back onto his feet and quickly turned around and went to punch Max but he grabbed Shade's punch and started to punch Shade repeatedly in the face, Shade growled he wrapped his free arm around Max's punching arm and head butted him in the face, Max pulled back and covered his nose, Shade looked back at Snake

"SNAKE GO, GET ADDER." Screamed Shade

Snake backed away into the main hanger room leaving Shade to fight his battle with Max, he looked around the empty room and noticed Adder laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding badly, she had no bandages over her wounds and that pissed Snake off even more. He lowered his gun and started to walk over to Adder, unconcerned about his surroundings and who could be around. He was 50 yards in front of Adder when he heard a heavy clunk up ahead.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Gruffed a voice from up above

Snake froze and looked above him, he couldn't see anyone around him, he raised his gun and stayed in the spot where he stopped

"What's up? Can't the Snake see shadows." Said the voice

"SHOW YOURSELF" Yelled Snake

Snake looked up and saw Shadow eye standing on the top of the Jackal with his arms folded, he was grinning at Snake and then jumped down in front of Snake.

"Surprised you forgot me." Said Shadow eye

Snake stood back and aimed his gun at Shadow eyes head.

"It's easy to forget about sick bastards like you." Gruffed Snake

Shadow eye laughed, he moved his hand up, Snake's gun flew out of his hand quickly and floated in the air, Shadow eye circled his finger and watched as the gun spun round and was aimed at Snake's head instead of his.

"I don't just control minds, I control objects too." Gruffed Shadow eye

He smiled at Snake evilly and kept the gun level with Snake's head, Snake growled, Shadow eye had got him in a situation he could not run from no matter what he done.

"Now lets say you and me have a little talk, you answer my questions and I won't take your life." Gruffed Shadow eye

"How about fuck you I won't do it." Growled Snake

"ooo I see not bothered about your life, well lets change is so it's not your life in the balance." Replied Shadow eye

He turned the gun round and aimed it at Adder instead of Snake

"Now it's her life in the balance." Said Shadow eye

A sick grin spread across his face, he enjoyed torturing Snake, it was almost a secret hobby of his to make Snake's life hell.

"You're sick." Growled Snake

"I know I am, but we learn from the one's who taught us." Replied Shadow eye

Snake took a step forward but shadow eye stopped him by cocking back the gun hanging over Adder.

"It's loaded Snake, wanna take the chance?" Asked Shadow eye

Snake stood still and growled as Shadow eye laughed and paced up and down in front of Adder's lifeless body, Snake knew he could not lie to this guy, nor could he take the chance o thinking he was bluffing.

"Now was it you who was responsible for the security mainframe to go down?" asked Shadow eye

Snake stood quietly and glared at Shadow eye, Shadow eye lowered the gun and pressed it againsts Adders head.

"I'd like an answer if you please." Said Shadow eye

"It wasn't directly me who done it I just helped out with the plan." Sighed Snake

"Thank you, that wasn't hard. Now I'll ask you the same question I asked that bitch laying on the floor behind me." Gruffed Shadow eye

"She was just doing her job, why should you know anything from her?" Growled Snake as he defended Adder

"Excuse me but I think I'm the one asking the questions here and not you." Replied Shadow eye

Snake growled and looked at Shadow eye.

"So what the hell are three spies doing in my base?" Asked Shadow eye

"Isn't it obvious to you?" Gruffed Snake

"To me? No not really, think you're going to need to point that out to me don't you?" Replied Shadow eye

He knew he was forcing the answers out of Snake and he knew it would work if he threatened to kill Adder, he watched as Snake buckled under the pressure, giving Shadow eye answers he wanted to hear in order to keep Adder alive.

Shade was on the ground getting his face pounded in by Max, his face was covered in blood but Shade was fuelled on rage and didn't care, he kicked Max off him and then grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Let's see how you like it." Gruffed Shade

He head butted Max countless times and the let him drop to the floor, blood trickled down Max's face, Max smiled he rubbed the blood away and flicked it onto the floor.

"I like you're courage, shame you're not strong enough to defeat me." Said Max sarcasticly

He pushed himself back up the wall and then leapt in the air, he went to kick Shade in the face but Shade had moved and disappeared into the dark surroundings, Max looked around him and smiled.

"So you think the darkness can save you?" Asked Max

Shade moved around Max amongst the Shadows, hoping to intimidate him but Max had a plan up his sleeve, he went to walk to the light switch but Shade had beaten him to it.

"Welcome to my territory." Gruffed Shade

He punched Max in the face and then grabbed him in a headlock, Max struggled to break free, Shade ran up to a wall and rammed Max's head into the wall. Max slid down and then slowly started to get back up again, Shade ran up behind him and whacked him across the head with his fist, Max growled in pain he looked round and saw Shade ad gone again.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Screamed Max

Shade laughed as he walked around the corridors taunting Max, he shot out the light switch to prevent Max from flicking the lights back on, he was enjoying taunting Max.

"Come on Max I know you can do better." Teased Shade

Max growled and looked around for Shade but all he saw was nothing, Shade moved quick and took pot shots at Max, Max was getting mad and lashed out at Shade but Shade had moved on around him.

"HAD ENOUGH YET?" Shouted Shade

"NEVER." Yelled Max

Shade appeared in front of Max, Max started throwing punches at Shade but he just dodged them and teased Max with his skills, he moved back towards the wall and watched as Max punched the wall and caused a dent in the wall, Shade moved and tapped Max on the shoulder

"Here scum bag." Gruffed Shade

Max turned around and was greeted with Shade punching him in the face again, He growled and grabbed Shade by the throat and repeatedly slammed him against the wall, Shade was in agony he struggled to break free of Max's grip, Max laughed he pulled out a switch blade and dragged it down the side of Shade's already battered face, blood dripped down onto the floor, as Shade growled.

"I lied about the weapons." Gruffed Max

Shade bit down on Max's finger and dropped to the floor as he was released, Shade rolled onto his stomach and was trying to get up but Max placed his foot heavily on Shades back and forced Shade to lay back down again.

"Lay down." Growled Max

Shade refused to stay down, he started to get up again but Max placed the heel of his shoe heavily on Shade's ribs, three cracks were heard as Shade collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Growled Max

Shade rolled over onto his back and looked up at the grinning Max and was greeted with another blow to the chest, Shade was getting pissed, he struggled to sit up as Max crouched down and placed his hand on Shade's throat.

"I've always wondered what it was like to kill a mercenary, but I never thought it would be this easy." Gruffed Max

Shade coughed and spat up blood, Max smiled as Shade's face had pain written all over it but Shade was not done yet, he still had the rage flowing through his veins and didn't care about the pain no more, he was still able to fight. Max pulled out his switch blade and looked at it smiling as Shades blood dripped down the blades edge, Shade frowned he moved his hand round to his back pocket and left it there.

"It's been a good fight Shade, just a shame one of us has to die." Hissed Max

He went to thrust the knife into Shade but Shade dodged out of the way and pulled out the arrow he found on the floor, he pushed Max to the ground and grinned as the knife flew out of his hand and onto the ground, Max was struggling to get free but Shade had a strong hold over him.

"Yeah shame isn't it." Gruffed Shade

He shoved the arrow into Max's heart and watched as he struggled to live.

"I knew Adder would have the last say on you." Growled Shade

He got up from the floor and walked away leaving Max to die a painful death, The pain didn't bother him nor did the blood dripping down his face, Shade was to full of Rage to care about pain, he wiped his face with his sleeve and marched forwards to the entrance to the lower floor of the hanger, wounded through battle but still going on strong.

Shadow eye was still squeezing answers out of Snake, interrogating him using Adder as the bait like he had planned and a catalyst for answers. Snake was literally on his Knees as Shadow eye continued to draw answers from him.

"So is it just you three or is there someone else behind the scenes I should know about, someone who found out I was here for you." Quizzed Shadow eye

"Why are you bothering asking me, you can read my head you know the answers." gruffed Snake

"Yes, but it's such a joy watching you suffer as you give me the answers." Replied Shadow eye with harshness in his voice

Snake bowed his head in defeat as Shadow eye paced up and down in front of him, Shadow eye looked at him.

"Maybe you need an incentive to answer me." gruffed Shadow eye

He looked at Adder on the ground and started to raise his hand, Adder floated mid air as Shadow eye raised her up to the top of the hanger and held her there.

"Now Snake if you don't give me the answer I'm looking for, I'll just let Adder go."Said Shadow eye

A look of pure evil crossed his face as he smiled in delight watching Snake snap under the pressure of his tactics.

"You had this all planned out before we got here didn't you." Growled Snake

Shadow eye shook his head.

"Yes but that was not the answer I was looking for was it?" Gruffed Shadow eye

He let Adder fall freely from the top.

"WAIT I CAN ANSWER YOU." Shouted Snake as Adder was falling to the ground

Shadow eye caught Adder mid air and then looked back at Snake joyously.

"You left that any longer and it would have been bye bye Adder now wouldn't it. Now the answer please." Replied Shadow eye

Snake sighed and looked at the ground below him hoping it would swallow him up whole.

"Forgive me Otacon." Whispered Snake

Shadow eye looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Don't make me have to break a few bones in her body." Growled Shadow eye

"We got a contact on the outside call Hal emmerich, he's been the one feeding us information." Sighed Snake

Shadow eye grinned and gently lowered Adder back down to the ground, Shadow eye walked over to Snake.

"Stand up for me." Ordered Shadow eye

"No go to hell you sick and twisted bastard." Growled Snake

"When will you ever learn?" Asked Shadow eye hastily

Shadow eye threw his hand up quickly and watched as Snake was tossed back into the wall behind him, Snake bounced off the wall and landed flat on his face,He looked up and Saw Shadow eye standing there raising his hand up into the air slowly.

"Oh fuck." Muttered Snake

Snake was raised into the air, he looked around him and noticed Shadow eye standing below him grinning.

"Ever wanted to see the Jackal up close and personal?" Asked Shadow eye

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Snake sarcasticly

"Nope." Replied Shadow eye

He quickly moved his hand towards the Jackal, Snake flew through the air and crashed into the Jackals leg, Snake fell to the ground and landed on his back, he rolled onto his chest and growled in agony, he looked at Shadow eye as he stood there laughing, Snake was pissed, he got back on his feet and charged at Shadow eye, Shadow eye held out his hand to show stop, Snake froze, he looked around him and tried to move but it was no use. Shadow eye laughed he walked up to the frozen Snake and held out his arm in front of Snake's head.

"Oh I know where this is going." Muttered Snake

Shadow eye unfroze Snake and clotheslined him as Snake's legs took him forward, Snake fell to the ground, he looked up and frowned as Shadow eye stood there grinning, knowing he could beat Snake with his psychic powers alone but Snake never knew when to give up and got back onto his feet and went to throw a punch at Shadow eye, Shadow eye quickly moved and thumped Snake round the back of his head causing him to crash to the ground.

"Give it up Snake, it's not worth it." Growled Shadow eye

Snake looked at Adder as she laid there bleeding and unconscious, he growled as his rage took over, Snake got up and looked at Shadow eye.

"The only time I'll give up is when I'm dead." Growled Snake

"Shame." Hissed Shadow eye

Snake ran up to Shadow eye but Shadow eye quickly used his powers to toss Snake in the air and watch him fall behind him, Snake laid there trying to get his breath back and trying to fight off the pain, Shadow eye turned and faced the fallen Snake, he smiled and drew his hand back, dragging Snake along the floor and then chucking him into the Jackal again and watching him slide down onto the ground defeated, Snake had an inch of strength left in him, he stood up wearily and gazed at Shadow eye, the rage was burning out, it was no use, Snake couldn't fight a man Like Shadow eye, he was worse then Mantis at least Mantis knew when to give up, Snake fell to his knees and bowed his head in defeat.

"Don't tell me you're giving up." Replied Shadow eye

Snake clenched his fists and watched as the blades cam out of the gloves.

"I am but Adder's not." Growled Snake

"Oh please save it." Replied Shadow eye harshly

Snake ran up to Shadow eye and tried to force the blades into him but Shadow eye blocked him coming close and flung him across the hanger, Snake crashed into a post and slid down unconscious

Shadow eye laughed and looked around the hanger.

"Time to get this show on the road." Muttered Shadow eye, he walked up to the Jackal and started climbing it to get to the top, Shade walked out into the hanger and noticed both Snake and Adder knocked out, he looked at the Jackal and saw Shadow eye climbing up it.

"Shit." Snarled Shade

He ran up to Adder and quickly moved her out of the way, Shadow eye looked down and saw Shade cradling Adder in his arms.

"I thought Max killed you." Growled Shadow eye

Shade looked up and saw Shadow eye looking at him angrily, he quickened his pace to the top of the Jackal and then stood up looking down on the whole hanger , Shade looked up at Shadow eye and laughed.

"Max? He had an accident with some evidence he left behind." replied Shade

Shade started moving out of the way with Adder in his arms, Shadow eye got mad, he looked over at Snake and then looked down at Shade.

"You move one more step and I'll kill her." Growled Shadow eye

Shade froze and looked at Adder laying in his arms, he didn't want Shadow eye to kill the only close friend he had left, she meant so much to him and Shadow eye knew it, Shade gently lowered Adder to the ground and turned and faced shadow eye.

"You know." Gruffed Shade

"I know that Adder is important to both of you yes." replied Shadow eye

"And that's why you are using her as bait." Said Shade

Shadow eye laughed and folded his arms as Shade tried to untangle the whole thing.

"You're smart I'll give you that." Said Shadow eye

Shade wiped the blood from his face again and looked at Shadow eye smiling.

"The whole entire thing was a set up, the plane crash, the discovery of your base, Adder as bait. Come on Shadow eye what do you really want?" Asked Shade curiously

"To put you and Snake in jail for life, I want the world to think you guys blew up the Thames Flood gates and caused London to flood. I want people to think you murdered Adder. All that so I can continue to press forward with my plans without you three interfering." Growled Shadow eye

"Ah but without us who would you have to challenge your powers?" Asked Shade sarcasticly

Shadow eye growled and lifted Shade off the ground.

"DON'T TRY AND BE SMART WITH ME BOY." Shouted Shadow eye

"BOY? SINCE WHEN DID BOYS GO AROUND KILLING SIMPLE MINDED TERRORISTS LIKE YOU?" Yelled Shade

Shadow eye chucked Shade back into a wall behind him and growled, Shade shook himself down and stood up grinning at Shadow eye

"Getting to you yet?" Asked Shade

"You'll never get to me." replied Shadow eye

He picked Shade up again and pinned him against a wall, Shade laughed he thought of a mental block and released himself from his hold.

"How the hell did you do that?" Asked Shadow eye

"Why the fuck should I tell you, you can read minds, you should know how I done it." Replied Shade laughing

Shadow eye went to chuck Shade again but Shade used his mental block and forced it back on Shadow eye sending him falling over backwards.

"This can't be." Stuttered Shadow eye

"yeah it can, I learnt it from an African tribe years ago. You see I knew you were setting us up all along and so I was giving you false messages all the time, Yeah I care for Adder that's one thing I did let you see in order for me to face you and use this trick, She was the key to everything but anything else you may have read." Gruffed Shade

"All lies." Stuttered Shadow eye

"Got it in one my friend." Replied Shade smiling

"Well lets see if you can handle this then Shade." Hissed Shadow eye

He floated Adder up in the air and stretched her arms and legs apart, Shade growled as Shadow eye spun her around in front of him.

"I can snap every bone in her body with one click of my fingers, you try any funny stuff and I'll do it." Replied Shadow eye

Shade was stunned at Shadow eyes threat and stood still as he stop spinning Adder around. Shade growled as he knew there was nothing he could really do to stop Shadow eye carrying out his threat.

"So you're going to do it then?" Asked Shade

"What set up you three? Oh yeah I've changed My mind I'm going to kill you three instead, starting with that bitch right there." Growled Shadow eye

Shade laughed.

"Did you forget about Mandy Arveso?" Asked Shade

Shadow eye looked at him curiously.

"Who?" Asked Shadow eye

"One of you're employers you jailed." replied Shade

"There is no Mandy Arveso aboard this base, I know everyone here." Growled Shadow eye

Shade looked at Shadow eye concerned, who was Mandy if she was not an employee here at the base.

"Ah shit not another spy." Grumbled Shade

He felt a tight grip on his throat as he was raised into the air face to face with Shadow eye on the top of the Jackal.

"WHO IS SHE?" Shouted Shadow eye

"I don't know." Replied Shade with shortness of breath

"IS SHE WORKING FOR YOU?" Growled Shadow eye

"No, she said she worked for you." Replied Shade

Shadow eye growled and chucked Shade back onto the ground, Shade shook himself down and got back onto his feet as Shadow eye started to growl to himself.

Mandy was running through the flood gates that lead from the base, she saw a boat up ahead and screamed to get the drivers attention. Otacon was sitting on the boat, he heard the faint cries of a woman screaming down one of the flood gates, he looked around and saw a woman running out of one, Otacon powered up the boat and drove it near.

"Help me." begged the woman

Otacon lowered her into the boat and put a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"You okay?" Asked Otacon

The woman sat on the boat shaking.

"My name Is Mandy Arveso." Replied Mandy

Otacon looked at her shocked

"Mandy Arveso, top female spy for MI6." Said Otacon stunned

Mandy smiled.

"Hal emmerich, top international hacker working for Solid Snake, Shade and Adder. Three highly advanced mercenaries, strong and usually always end up blowing a case like this before we even get a chance to get on board." Replied Mandy smiling

Otacon nodded in agreement before feeling a slight bit of paranoia.

"How the hell do you know?" Asked Otacon

"I research you guys in my spare time." Replied Mandy

"You have spare time?" Asked Otacon sarcasticly

"Yeah now and again. Look Shadow eye is planning to set you guys up of doing this whole entire thing but Shade has proof that it was not you guys in case you ever get caught." Said Mandy

"I think he sent it to me already." replied Otacon

"Well keep hold of it, if ever the law finds you, I'll step in and cover your backs, give you a place to lay low while we sort it out." Said Mandy

"That's very generous of you but we are not planning to stay here after this mission is done, besides we have our own means of laying low while the heat is on us." replied Otacon

"Oh and what would that be?" Asked Mandy curious

Otacon tapped his nose and looked back at his lap top screen looking for any signs of Shade, Snake and Adder getting out of the facility. Mandy sighed and looked at Otacon

"I hope you have treatment facilities." Sighed Mandy

Otacon raised an eyebrow.

"Adder is badly hurt, she needs emergency treatment." Replied Mandy

"Oh no. How's Snake?" Asked Otacon

"A bit pissed off but wouldn't you be?" Replied Mandy

"Don't worry we have the facilities to deal with it, I've picked Snake up nearly half dead a dozen times before but when we get to the safe house he's treated ad looked after professionally by our contacts." Replied Otacon

Mandy smiled as Otacon leaned back.

"Look don't go back and tell them about us." Said Otacon sternly

"You guys are hero's to me, why should I go to the MI6 and tell them about you?" Replied Mandy

"Then come back with us to the states, we can say you were killed and then you can act as another hacker for us." Replied Otacon

"Really? That be amazing, I'll take your offer." Said Mandy gleefully

"I'm going to need to buy an extra plane ticket, I'll get my contacts to grab a few clothes and transfer your money over to the States." Said Otacon

"Hang on wait, what about my passport and all knowledge of my existence? Asked Mandy

"You're passport will be used once when we fly back and then poof gone. We'll grab you another one don' worry." Said Otacon

Mandy relaxed on the boat, happy to know she was going to start a new life in the states with Philanthropy, a chance to work with her hero's and a chance to get to know Shade better.

Shade looked up at the pissed of Shadow eye and was getting concerned, he readied himself for anything to happen, Shadow eye thumped the Jackal and then looked down at Shade sitting there waiting for the worst to happen.

"SET UP ALL ALONG." Shouted Shadow eye

"GET OVER IT. I DID." Yelled Shade

Shadow eye pushed him to the ground and looked over to the knocked out Snake

"WELL IF I CAN'T CONTROL YOU I'll HAVE TO TRY SOMEONE ELSE." Yelled Shadow eye

Shade looked behind him where Snake was slowly coming round.

"What the hell?" Muttered Snake

"Not again." Gruffed Shade

Shade ran over to where Adder laid and picked her up in his arms and cradled her, he shook her to try and wake her up.

"Come on Adder, wake up." Muttered Shade

Snake slowly picked himself up off the ground and looked up to Shadow eye on the top of the Jackal, he was crouched down and smiling at Snake.

"Not again." Grumbled Snake

"Your mind is mine." Gruffed Shadow eye

Snake got that pain in his head again and he fell to the ground clutching his head in agony.

"SNAKE FIGHT IT, USE THE MENTAL BLOCK I TAUGHT YOU." Shouted Shade

Snake tried hard to fight it off but Shadow eye was increasing the strength time and time again, Shade watched as Snake struggled to fight him back, the only hope was Adder waking up and snapping Snake from it and helping him out.

"Please Adder wake up, Snake needs you." Begged Shade

Snake was rolling around trying to get Shadow eye out of his head.

"Give it up Snake." Gruffed Shadow eye

"COME ON ADDER WAKE UP." Screamed Shade


	10. Enter the Black Adder

Snake was trying his best to shake off Shadow eye but he had a strong grip on Snake, Shadow laughed at the torture he was inflicting on Snake.

"You can't fight me for long." Laughed Shadow eye

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Growled Snake

Snake was on his knees clutching his head in agony, Shade was trying to wake up Adder as desperately as he could.

"WE NEED YOU ADDER." Growled Shade

Adder twitched and started to slowly come round as the battle between Snake and Shadow eye continued with Shadow eye slowly dominating over Snake, Shade was concerned he knew Snake could not hold out against Shadow eye for much longer but he could not help Snake it was up to him to block out Shadow eye. Shade looked back at Adder and noticed her eyes half open.

"Adder can you hear me?" Asked Shade

"I can hear you Shade." Replied Adder quietly

Adder put her hand on Shade's chest and smiled.

"Still alive." Said Adder quietly

"Yeah, Adder Shadow eye is trying to get into Snake's head again, I need you to snap him out of it and fast." Replied Shade

Adder nodded at Shade, he lifted Adder up and cradled her in his arms, he looked over to Snake and could see he was slowly losing the fight, Adder was the only hope Shade had of getting Snake to fight back and be himself again. Adder held onto Shade tightly as he carried her over to Snake, she was weak and half awake but she knew what was going on as she saw Snake struggling to fight back Shadow eye.

"LET YOUR MIND GO SNAKE, STOP FIGHTING ME." Growled Shadow eye

"I WON'T LET YOU TORTURE MY SOUL." Yelled Snake

"YOU'RE WEAK SNAKE GIVE IN." Shouted Shadow eye

Snake was losing it, his mind was slowly slipping away under Shadow eyes control and he could feel it go.

"What's the point fighting it." Muttered Snake

Adder heard Snake's mutterings and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because I'm here Snake." Said Adder sweetly

Snake looked round and saw Shade holding Adder in his arms, she was awake but weak but it was better then being dead.

"I thought you were stronger then this?" Asked Adder

Snake managed to bear a smile as the pain eased off, Shadow eye started to get frustrated as Snake started to fight back, he concentrated harder but Snake was blocking him as Adder encouraged Snake to keep on fighting back.

"Teach him a lesson Snake, teach him not to fuck with your mind again."Gruffed Adder

Snake smiled as he saw Shadow eyes frustration building inside, knowing Snake was not going to break. Snake stood up and shook off the pain from his head, Adder smiled and looked at Shade.

"Thanks Adder." Said Shade

Adder looked at his wounds and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did they come from?" Asked Adder innocently

"A guy called Max I killed him." Replied Shade

Adder laughed as Shade wiped away the blood from his face.

"NO IT CAN'T HAPPEN." Yelled Shadow eye

"Well It just did, now get over it." Gruffed Snake

Shadow eye growled and leapt down from the Jackal, he looked at Shade holding Adder and smiled, evil crossed his face, he raised his hand and raised Adder from his arms. Adder panicked as she was slowly being lifted up out of Shade's arms.

"Such a fragile thing isn't she?" Gruffed Shadow eye

Snake moved forward but Shade held him back, Adder folded her arms as she was being floated in the air, Snake was worried he wanted to Snap Adder from Shadow eyes grasp but Knew it could lead to something nasty being done to Adder, Shade looked at Adder as she smiled at Shadow eye playfully.

"Wanna play a game?" Asked Adder

"What the hell is she up to?" Muttered Snake

"I know this Game, Snake she's gonna try and fuck with Shadow eyes mind." Replied Shade

"She's not strong enough for that." growled Snake

Shade laughed and looked over at Snake with a huge grin on his face.

"Wanna bet." Replied Shade

Shadow eye looked at Adder confused, No victim of his has ever asked to play a game with him, usually they end up begging for mercy but never a game.

"A game. What sort of Game?" Asked Shadow eye curiously

Adder shrugged her shoulders and looked at Shadow eye.

"Guess the monster lurking in my head." replied Adder

Shadow eye laughed at Adder's feeble attempts to try and put him off but she was being dead serious, Snake looked at Shade concerned.

"Shade what is she up to?" Asked Snake

"She has two personalities." Replied Shade smiling

"Yeah but what has that to do with anything?" Asked Snake curiously

Shade grinned and folded his arms.

"Just watch and learn." Replied Shade

Adder floated around the room smiling as Shadow eye tried to figure out her plan but Adder was not being co operative with him, she had put up a block and Shadow eye was feeling it's effects.

"I can control you too you know." Said Adder

Shadow eye laughed and walked around Adder.

"Really now? Well so far I've seen people try and fail and you're likely to join that list young Adder" Replied Shadow eye

Adder shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"No harm in trying huh?" Said Adder hopefully

"I suppose you could." Said Shadow eye

He thought Adder was bluffing him, trying to out do him with the mental tricks and the mind games but Adder was being serious, she raised her hand and watched as Shadow eye was lowered off the ground, she smiled and watched as he panicked with fear filling his eyes.

"Told you I could." Replied Adder

"Luck pure luck, try something else on me, go on I just dare you." Growled Shadow eye

He did not want to be defeated by a broken Adder, an Adder of all creatures let alone a woman. Adder shrugged her shoulders and quickly moved her hand, Shadow eye was slung against a wall and slid down it.

"Sorry that was too hard." Said Adder

She grinned as Shadow eye slowly got up and looked at Adder angrily, Snake was amazed at Adder's new found power while Shade stood there laughing.

"Give it to him Adder." Gruffed Shade

Adder lowered herself down and sat on the ground, legs crossed and arms folded, Shadow eye growled he ran up to the vulnerable Adder but was froze in the spot, Adder teased Shadow eye by yawning and stretching her arms out.

"God you're boring me now." Taunted Adder  
She used her eyes to raise shadow eye off the floor, she smiled as Shadow eye growled at her, she moved her eyes quickly and slung him against the Jackal.

"How the hell does she do it?" Asked Snake

"It isn't her, it's her Black Angel side." Replied Shade

"She has two sides to her now?" Asked Snake concerned

"Yeah as fucked up as it sounds, that side we are seeing now, it's under the reapers rule, she's not evil nor is she good, she's just doing her job to keep the reaper happy." Replied Shade

"How do you know? Have you seen him?" Asked Snake

"Let's say I did by accident." Replied Shade quietly

Adder was playing with Shadow eye, enjoying herself as she used Shadow eyes skills against him, every move he used on Snake she used back on him.

"Come on Shadow eye, you can do better then this." Said Adder playfully

Shadow eye growled and turned to face Adder, he was enraged. No one has ever used his own powers against him, he Charged at Adder but she had stopped him using a transparent screen around her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Shouted Shadow eye

Snake wanted to step in and help but Shade stopped him.

"Leave her to it." Whispered Shade

Snake curled his lip and frowned, he looked at Shade as he stood there watching Adder calmly.

"There's gotta be something bad from all this, she can't just stay in that state for long surely." Asked Snake

Shade sighed and looked at Snake

"Once the Reaper has been summoned, that's it." Replied Shade

"What's it? What happens to her?" Asked Snake concerned

Shade remained tight lipped and quickly looked away, Snake grabbed Shade by the collar and lifted him up into the air.

"TELL ME." Growled Snake

"She passes out, she nearly died on me last time." Replied Shade

"How long was she out?" Gruffed Snake

"She was out for ages, last time she stopped breathing and I'm really hoping she don't do it again this time." Said Shade

"Why?" Asked Snake concerned

"Because who's to say he don't take her with him." Replied Shade concerned

Snake dropped Shade on the ground and looked over to Adder as she continued to use Shadow eyes powers against him, Snake looked at her eyes and saw they were glowing red, Shade shook his head and looked over to Adder and noticed the same as Snake, Adder's eyes had turned red and Shade knew she had summoned the reaper, A black creature with fiery red eyes, Shade remembered it from the last time he saw it, it sent shivers down his spine. It stood at least 7ft in height, had three huge black spikes coming from it's head and enormous fangs from it's mouth.

"Let's put it this way Snake, that creature you'll see. I call it the Black Adder. It looks like a Snake mixed with the body of a man only it's not right, it's almost surreal." Groaned Shade

Snake looked concerned as a grey cloud formed behind Adder, she was laughing as Shadow eye was picking himself off the ground.

"I have a friend to see you." Hissed Adder

The clouds started to part and two fiery red eyes illuminated behind the misty gap, Snake took a step back and looked as a huge black creature stepped out of the clouds and looked over at Shadow eye, Shade froze, the creature stopped him dead, the sheer terror it brought with it was enough to make Shade cower, Snake was stunned he looked at Adder as she was transfixed at looking at Shadow eye with a permanent smile on her face, one that suggested something sinister. The creature spawned a scythe next to him and slammed the end on the floor, the thud echoed around the room as the creature stared deeply into Shadow eyes fear filled eyes.

"THAT ONE!" Boomed the creature

Adder nodded and watched as the creature slowly marched towards Shadow eye, Snake was concerned he looked at Adder and ran towards her.

"ADDER SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE IT KILLS YOU." Yelled Snake

He jumped up to grab her from the air but he bounced back off her protective shielding and slid along the floor.

"Snake give it up it won't work." Gruffed Shade

"I'm not going too." Growled Snake

He ran at Adder again and again he ended up bouncing off the shielding and sliding along the floor, Adder looked at Snake as the creature paused and stared at him with her.

"Snake, I've got to do this, let me go." Said Adder

"But it'll kill you this time and then who will I have?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll find someone else." Replied Adder cold

Snake was stunned as Adder ordered the creature to carry on, Shade looked over to the stunned Snake and sighed.

"It ain't her talking Snake." Gruffed Shade

"Then how the hell do I snap her out of it?" Asked Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders and stood up, there was nothing he knew of that could snap her out of it. The creature loomed ever closer to Shadow eye, shadow eye tried backing away but the creature was hot on his heels, Adder was still watching the creature with the sinister grin on her face, it was almost pleasant watching the man who ordered her to be beaten up pretty bad and electrocuted, collapse into a shivering wreck on the floor as the reaper loomed over him.

"I like to introduce you to Black Adder, my alter ego lets say." Gruffed Adder

Snake walked up to Adder, clutching his socom in his hand, Shade had an idea what he was going to do, he ran up behind him and was going to put a neck hold around him but Snake chucked him off and watched as he bounced on the floor, Shade was about to get up but Snake pointed the gun at his head.

"It's the only way I know how I can save her." Gruffed Snake

"You're insane." Replied Shade

"Insane, slightly, doing this to protect someone I love then yeah, you'll be hitting the nail on the head." Said Snake

"DON'T KILL HER." Shouted Shade

Snake walked off towards Adder, the creature was breathing down Shadow eye's neck, Adder ordered the creature to lift him up by the throat and make him fight for his breath, the creature grabbed Shadow eye's neck tightly and gave him a cold stare.

"You're soul will be mine again." Growled the Creature

Snake stood in front of the transfixed Adder and raised his gun to her shoulder, he closed his eyes and frowned, Shade looked on concerned as he struggled to get back on his feet, a pool of blood formed below him as he cut continued to bleed profusely. Snake could not bear himself to watch.

"Forgive me." Whispered Snake

He squeezed the trigger, the bullet flew through the air, Adder caught a glance at the speeding bullet and watched as it entered her shoulder and then exited again. It was only a second that snapped Adder out of her state but it was a long second for Shade and Snake as they both watched Adder's reaction followed by the agony that followed. Adder lost focus and ended up blacking out falling back to the ground from her hovering state, Snake quickly moved under her and caught her, the creature breathed heavily in Shadow eyes face and then disappeared in a cloud of Smoke. Shade growled and stormed towards Snake as he cradled Adder in his arms.

"You better not have killed her." growled Shade

"Why would I kill the person I love moron?" Gruffed Snake

"Hey don't be calling me a moron. I ain't the one who kept getting my ass kicked by an imaginary shield." Replied Shade

"Well I didn't see you attempting to snap Adder out of it do you." Barked Snake

"FUCK YOU." Shouted Shade

"The truth always hurts you don't it?" Asked Snake

"Maybe it does but at least I done something about it, at least I attempted to save Adder, at least I used the fucking mental block to my advantage. At least my mind ain't as stupidly weak as your " Growled Shade

While Snake and Shade argued Shadow eye recover his mind and started to head back towards the ladder beside the Jackal and slowly climbed up it, Adder stirred to the rantings of Snake and Shade and noticed Shadow eye making his slow climb towards the Jackal, she looked at the fresh wound on her shoulder and winced in pain as blood trickled down her arm, she applied pressure to it and then looked at Snake as he argued with Shade.

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP." Yelled Adder

Snake and Shade fell silent and looked at Adder as she pulled a face of sheer agony.

"If you two were not so busy arguing over complete and utter shit, you may have noticed dick head who was over there has now moved. And guess where he has gone." Growled Adder

"I've never heard so much bad language from you, it's usually me who says every swear word in the dictionary."Said Snake

"Look shut the fuck up for a second yeah. I'm in agony and the swearing gets worse. Toss face with the fucking eye tattoo is making his way to the Jackal as I speak." Said Adder

"Oh fucking fantastic." Groaned Shade

Shadow eye had progressed to the top of the Jackal and looked down on Shade and Snake, he was laughing as he cheated the reaper and got away from Shade and Snake.

"LOOK AT YOU TWO ARGUING OVER SUCH A FRAGILE BEING." Yelled Shadow eye

Shade frowned and stepped forward.

"SOME FRAGILE BEING, SHE KICKED YOUR ASS." Replied Shade

"Then ask her if she remembers it." Hissed Shadow eye

He smiled at the pair mockingly as he opened up the hatch to the cockpit of the Jackal. Adder rubbed her head and looked upwards.

"Yeah I do actually." Whispered Adder

Shade was stunned, Adder never remembered what happened when she was in that state of mind, she usually forgets about it and just wakes up thinking she had a bad headache or something. It was a first for her to remember what actually happens.

"Shame she never finished the job, otherwise I won't be getting into this Jackal to kill you three." Gruffed Shadow eye.

"SHIT WHAT DO WE DO NOW." Shouted Shade

Adder groaned and closed her eyes. Snake growled and looked as Shadow eye slowly walked over to the open hatch feeling he had won this fight, Adder sighed before a thought entered her head.

"That thing has a self destruct button on it." muttered Adder

"How the hell do you know?" Asked Shade

"I read Shadow eyes mind. It's inside the cock pit that's the only disadvantage of my plan." Replied Adder

"That's one heck of a disadvantage for us since he's already in there." Gruffed Snake

The Jackal powered up, Shadow eye had placed the helmet on his head and looked down at the three below him a smile spread on his face.

"Oh this is going to be a joy." Gruffed Shadow eye excitedly

Shade looked as the beasts eyes lit up and the head tilted down towards Shade, Snake and Adder. Snake looked alarmed and noticed the leg of the machine raise upwards, he looked at Shade.

"MOVE NOW!" Shouted Snake

Shade and Snake ran away from the machine as it's leg slammed down behind them, Snake fell over as the vibrations rumbled under his feet, Shade stumbled and looked up as the machine looked down at them.

"I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE BUGS." Shouted Shadow eye

He words echoed through the hanger as Shade and Snake got back on their feet and looked as the Machine loomed over them, Shade pulled out his Socoms and started firing at the machine, the bullets ricocheted off the armour as Shadow eye stood over them laughing at there feeble attempts to beat him.

"WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE." Growled Snake

Shade frowned and glared at the Jackal wrecking havoc in the Hanger.

"NO I'M NOT LETTING THIS ASSHOLE GET AWAY FROM ME AGAIN." Shouted Shade

He walked to the lumbering giant and looked up wards snarling as Shadow eye took great delight in torturing the three with the power of the Jackal, he raised his other leg and slammed it down in front of Shade, Shade bowed his head and managed to stay on his feet as the strong vibrations travelled along the floor, they almost caused Snake to stumble over while Adder held onto Snake tightly. Shade looked over to Snake and Adder and walked over to them, he placed his hands on Snake shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Take care of her Snake." Said Shade quietly

"Shade what you up to?" Asked Snake

"Saving your asses from this stupid mistake I made." replied Shade

Adder looked up at Shade concerned as he bowed his head and sighed, he pushed Snake away and looked at Adder as she laid in Snake's arms.

"Adder, you've been a great friend to me, I've always cared for you, always looked after you. But you have Snake now to do all that now you won't need me no more." Gruffed Shade

Adder started crying as Shade backed away from them.

"I need you Shade, Snake won't be there for every problem I have, I need my soul brother." sobbed Adder

Shade shook his head and smiled at Adder.

"I'll always be with you." Replied Shade laughing

"SHADE I'M NOT JOKING, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE." Shouted Adder

Shade ruffled Adder's hair and walked back to the Jackal.

"Time to right my wrongs, now get the fuck outta here." Growled Shade

"I'M NOT GOING." Screamed Adder

She folded her eyes and glared at Shade, tears rolling down her eyes, Shade closed his eyes and frowned, he looked at the floor and then looked up to Snake.

"You have no choice Adder, Snake get her and yourself out of here before you get crushed." Gruffed Shade

Snake nodded and started to leave the hanger and struggled to get free from Snake's grip, Snake stopped as Adder tried to wriggle free.

"I remember what you taught me Shade, I remember you said never leave your soul family behind. You're my soul brother and I refuse to leave you behind." Sobbed Adder

The Jackal slammed it's foot down again directly behind Shade, Shadow eye glared at Shade as the Jackal looked down at him.

"I'LL ENJOY KILLING YOU SHADE." Shouted Shadow eye.

Shade sighed and looked at Adder as she lay in Snake's arms holding her hand out for Shade to grab. Shade frowned and curled his lip.

"SNAKE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." Yelled Shade

Snake grabbed Adder tightly and ran towards the hanger exit, The Jackal raised it's leg above Shade and started to come down on him, Shade quickly rolled out of the way as the claw slammed down on the hanger floor Shade looked over and glared at the Jackal as it stumbled forward looming over Shade.

"I'll kick your ass." Muttered Shade

The next claw of the Jackal came over Shade looked up as the foot came crashing down.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE." Growled Shadow eye.

"BECUASE THE SHADE NEVER GOES AWAY." Growled Shade

Shade slid out of the way from the crashing foot and then leapt onto the foot, he crawled up the leg and clung on tightly as Shadow eye tried to shake him off, Shade made his way up to the main body of the Jackal, it was stomping around the hanger trying to shake off Shade, Snake stood n the doorway as they watched Shade try hard to piss of Shadow eye.

"Hold on Shade." Muttered Adder

Shade started to crawl up the Jackal slowly, Shadow eye was thrashing it around, crashing into pillars and platforms in the hope of injuring Shade, he shook it violently, Shade lost his grip and was holding onto the Jackal with a single hand, he looked down as Adder Panicked.

"SHADE." Screamed Adder

Shade worked his flailing hand back onto the Jackal and got a firm grip on the body, He slowly worked his way up and reached the head of the Jackal.

"GET OFF ME." Screamed Shadow eye

Shade held on tightly as Shadow eye bashed around, Adder screamed out to Shade in the hope he would give up on the idea of stopping Shadow eye.

"SHADE GIVE IT UP." Screamed Adder

Shade stumbled around and opened the hatch to the cockpit, he looked over to where Adder and Snake were standing and grinned. Shadow eye heard the hatch open and looked upwards, the head of the Jackal tilted back, Shade slid down the head and grabbed the edge of it's head as he dangled over the edge with a four story drop below him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Screamed Shadow eye

Shade struggled to get back on to the top of the Jackal as Shadow eye turned around to find Shade.

"Wish this bloke would stand still for one second." Grumbled Shade

Adder held her breath as she watched Shade flailing around on the edge of the Jackals head, she turned and looked at Snake with concern in her eyes.

"He's going to get himself killed." Whined Adder

"Leave him, he knows what he's doing I hope." Replied Snake

Shade flung his legs onto the back of the head and pulled himself up, he slid along the top and looked down into the hatch where Shadow eye struggled to find him.

"Hey ass hole up here." Growled Shade

Shade quickly jumped in behind Shadow eye, Shadow eye turned around and caused the Jackal to follow, Shade grinned at Shadow eye.

"Missed me?" Asked Shade

"You're dead." Growled Shadow eye

he went to throw a punch at Shade but Shade dodged and watched as Shadow eye planted his fist into the metal.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Mocked Shade

Shade kneed Shadow eye in the chest and watched as he collapsed on the floor, the Jackal crashed down, Snake stepped back fearing it would crash on top of them he looked down at Adder as she watched in terror as the horror unfolded in front of her eyes.

"WE ARE GOING NOW BEFORE IT KILL US." Shouted Snake

Shade punched Shadow eye in the face and watched as he stumbled back, he looked at Shade and laughed, he wiped the blood from his lip and shook his head, Shade grinned and punched Shadow eye in the face causing him to fall to the ground, the Jackal fell back as Snake ran from the hanger.

"SHADE." Screamed Adder

Shade hung on tightly as the Jackal fell, Shadow eye groaned in pain but quickly got back on his feet, he chucked the helmet off his head and glared at Shade as he stood there laughing, Shadow eye growled he smacked Shade in the face and then grabbed his head and repeatedly whacked it against the metal, Shade could not hold on to his conciousness for long and eventually blacked out as his concussion took effect, Shadow eye sighed and bowed over in agony, his ribs were hurting but he did not care, he just defeated Shade and that's all that matters.

"Well if no one is allowed to see it then no one is allowed to have it." Muttered Shadow eye

he walked over to the console that Shade was laying on and pressed a red button.

"Self destruct sequence activated." Said the computer

Shadow eye laughed as he thought about sending Shade to his final resting ground in pieces, he walked over to the hatch and crawled out as the Jackal laid crippled, he shook himself down and walked towards the exit of the hanger as the timer counted down.

"Five minutes remain." said the computer

Shade lay on the floor knocked out as the timer ticked down, Snake and Adder had ran out of the building and were making their way along the flood gates towards Otacon's boat, Adder looked back hoping Shade was in pursuit but no one was following behind them she sighed as Snake carried her away from the base and from Shade.


	11. The Anouncement

"3 minutes remain." Said the computer

Shade stirred and looked over at the timer on the console, his eyes widened as the timer ticked down, Shade looked around for an escape, the hatch was open and Shade staggered out, he was on the back of the Jackal looking at the devastation it had caused in the hanger, he sighed knowing Shadow eye has once again escaped from him.

"Shit." Groaned Shade

He clambered down from the Jackal and walked towards the Hanger exit, he looked back at the paralysed Jackal and then looked ahead frowning.

"2 minutes remain." Said the computer

Shade panicked, he searched himself up and down for something to inspire him to move his ass out of there, Shade found his MP3 player and turned on what was playing on it before he put it away.

"Fuck it, this'll do." Muttered Shade

Shade started running through the abandoned base as the Jackals destruct timer counted down.

"One minute remain." Said the computer

"FUCKING MOVE YOUR ASS SHADE." Growled Shade

Laughing echoed through the main hall, Shade paused as he looked around trying to find the source but saw nothing, he looked around and saw two flashing red lights around the main hall, Shade grew concerned. C4 planted around random points in the room.

"Oh fuck no." Gruffed Shade

The C4 went off and the room shook,fire erupted as Shade was on the floor amongst the flames, he quickly got up and plotted a route out.

"thirty seconds remain." Said the computer

"You're dead shade." Came a voice

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted Shade

"Watching your friends get away, I have a surprise for them." Gruffed the voice

"I'll be alive just to insult you." Growled Shade

He quickly dashed out of the room as the debris fell down around him, Shade came to the door and noticed one of the roof struts break away and started to descend towards Shade.

"fifteen seconds remain." Said the computer

Shade quickly rolled out of the way and carried on running through the empty corridors hoping to find an escape hatch from the collapsing building.

"WHY DON'T THEY HAVE EMERGENCY EXITS." Growled Shade

he came across the main hall before sector seven and saw a door of his dreams, an emergency exit, Shade ran towards it and quickly flung the door open, he looked down and saw four sets of stairs.

"It just had to happen to me didn't it." Growled Shade

"five seconds remain" Said the computer

Shade jumped on the banister of the Stairs and slid down them as the computer ticked down the last seconds, Shade was halfway down, he looked down and saw running water flowing alongside the platform of the emergency exit.

"Nearly there." Gruffed Shade

"Self destruct initiated, thanks you for you're patience." Said the computer

The Jackal blew up from the inside out, the building shook as the fire back drafted through the corridors and empty rooms, Shade reached the bottom and quickly sprinted along the flood gate towards the exit, Shade quickly turned around and noticed the fire was hot on his heels.

"FUCKING HELL." Shouted Shade

He sprinted as the fire quickly crept behind him, Shade came to the edge of the pipe he was about to jump out himself but the sheer force of the pressurised fire pushed Shade out of the pipe, he tumbled into the water and watched as the fire erupted out of the flood gate pipe. Shade swam to the surface of the water and looked around as all of the flood gate pipes spat out fire from the base explosion, Shade looked down in case any fire was thinking about rushing up to the surface but it seemed he was safe for now. He looked around for a way to get out of the Thames, the only thing he could find was a nearby docking point for small boats, Shade sighed as he rubbed the water from his face.

"It'll have to do." Groaned Shade

He started to swim towards it, worn out from all the sprinting he just done from escaping the exploding base.

Adder was on dry land when the base exploded,the sheer power of the fire escaping through the flood gates caused all four of them to stumble to the ground. Adder looked around at the spectacle that unravelled in front of her eyes, she ran to the edge and looked over at the Water hoping she could see Shade but she saw nothing but debris, Adder fell to her knees and bowed her head.

"He's gone." Whispered Adder

Snake walked over to the wounded Adder and crouched down next to her and looked out over the water.

"He's probably just saved London." Said Snake

"Yeah but it won't bring him back will it." Sighed Adder

Snake wrapped a dry towel over Adder in the hope of keeping her warm from the cold, he looked at her as she sat on the floor hurt, soul wounded by the loss of her soul brother as she called him. She looked lost as she looked across the water watching the flames die out and the smoke rise into the atmosphere. Nothing out there suggested Shade had escaped from the blast and that's what hurt Adder the most knowing that this time she could have lost her friend forever and he was not going to make an amazing recovery or appear in front of her saying "ha fooled you." Snake stood up and walked away from Adder leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"She going to be okay?" Asked Otacon

Snake gave a slight smile as he looked back at Adder.

"Give her time hey Otty." Replied Snake

Mandy looked over at Adder and could sense how hurt she was after losing Shade, she looked up at Otacon as he packed away his equipment.

"Shade and Adder they were close weren't they?" Asked Mandy

"They were." Replied Otacon

"She's going to be hurt for a long time." Muttered Snake

Adder sighed and slowly picked herself up and walked away from the edge of the bank, she walked over to Otacon and Mandy and stood there shivering.

"Shade was more then just a friend, he was my soul mate, my soul brother. He'd look out for me when I was against all odds. He done what he done best. He protected me and here we are standing around watching some stupid base blow up." Growled Adder

She clenched her fists and slung the towel off from her shoulders, she looked at Otacon and Mandy sternly.

"Well I don't need protecting now." Growled Adder

She turned away and started walking away from the group, Otacon was stunned at Adder's sudden out burst, he looked over at Snake in the hope he would run after Adder and stop her storming off but he just stood there and watched her walk away.

"Snake ain't you going to do something?" Asked Otacon concerned

"Nope. She needs to blow off steam. Best we let her get on with it." replied Snake quietly

Adder walked on ahead, her eyes were filling with tears as she remembered the number of times Shade would stand up for her when they went for a night out and a fight would break out or if Adder was stuck in a situation she couldn't break from. Shade was always there for her no matter what happened and now Adder had to come to terms that Shade would no longer be there for her any more. She bowed her head and carried on walking through the slush and ice that lay on the ground.

"Why did you do it Shade?" Asked Adder

Tears streaming down her face, she couldn't understand why Shade would sacrifice himself like that to save her and Snake, it was just a stupid machine in her eyes, one they could let go and fight again when it reared it's head again but Shade being Shade had to destroy it, he had to have the final say on it, it was a trait that stuck with him, stubbornness. Adder sighed as she wished he was not so bloody stubborn. She stopped and fell to the ground crying and punching the concrete floor. Hurt was slowly turning into anger as she wished she could have changed that one and only fault with Shade.

"WHY WERE YOU SO GOD DAMN STUBBORN?" Yelled Adder

Shade climbed up the ladder from the docking bay, he heaved himself onto the pavement and stood up looking across the water to where Otacon, Snake and Mandy were standing but he couldn't see Adder with them.

" Where the heck has Adder gone?" Muttered Shade

He shook his hair and watched as a puddle formed underneath him, a low rumble was heard from below him, Shade raised an eyebrow as the rumble got louder and louder, he looked down and saw the drain covers starting to rattle.

"OH SHIT." Growled Shade

Water burst through the drain covers as Shade started to run again, every single drain cover along the street exploded off as piping hot water burst through and into the sky like a geezer effect, Shade dodged the exploding geezers until he stepped on one that was about to go, he looked down as he saw the water rushing up.

"Fuck." Groaned Shade

He leapt out of the way as the water rushed upwards, Shade landed awkwardly on his shoulder, he groaned in agony and then looked up to see the drain cover hurtling back towards him, Shade rolled out of the way as the drain cover landed and penetrated the concrete. Shade sighed and sat himself up as the water slowly went back down the drains and settled down.

"Now that's what I call a close call." Said Shade

He smiled to himself before getting himself back on his feet and heading towards the group, boots squelching, clothes dripping wet, guns clogged and MP3 player soaked but still playing, Shade chuckled to himself and then shook off the loose water from him, he unzipped his jacket and removed it and then started to wring it dry. He carried on walking towards the group as he got closer to turning the corner he saw Adder laying on the ground thumping the concrete, Shade quickened his pace and turned the corner. Adder looked up and saw the sodden Shade standing five hundred yards in front of her. She was not sure to begin with and shook it off but as Shade started to walk closer Adder became ever more unsure, she stood up and tilted her head.

"Shade" Said Adder curious

Shade looked at the curious Adder and stopped walking.

"Oh don't tell me you're not sure." Mumbled Shade

Adders eyes widened as she saw Shade getting out his Socoms and shaking them clear.

"SHADE!" Yelled Adder

Shade looked up and looked at Adder as she ran towards him, Shade lowered his guns and chucked his soaked jacket on the floor, Snake and Otacon noticed Shade made it out alive and watched as Adder ran up to him to greet him.

"That man ceases to amaze me." Joked Snake

Mandy smiled as she saw her hero come back.

"You knew all along he was going to be okay." Replied Otacon

Snake shook his head and laughed.

"Nah this time I seriously thought he was dead." Replied Snake

Otacon gave out a slight chuckle before carrying on packing away his lap top, Mandy started to walk up to Shade as Adder leapt up and flung her arms around Shade.

"I thought I had lost you this time." Sighed Adder

Shade laughed as he caught Adder in his arms.

"You'd never loose me that easily." Replied Shade

Adder ruffled Shade's wet hair and watched as it spiked up and brought back the familiar face of Shade, she smiled and buried herself in his chest. Snake grabbed a towel and walked over to the welcome back Shade party.

"You gotta stop doing that." Sobbed Adder

"Hey don't you cry on my behalf, what have I told you about crying?" Gruffed Shade

"It kills angels." Replied Adder laughing

"Yeah that's the one." Joked Shade

Adder let go of Shade and wiped away her tears from her face.

"Thought I was going to loose you." Said Adder

Shade shook his head and smiled

"Like I said you'll never loose me." Replied Shade quietly

Mandy walked up to Shade as he stood there dripping wet, clothes sticking to his toned body, she smiled at looked at him seductively.

"Made it back in one piece then handsome?" Asked Mandy

Shade raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"What the fuck is she doing with us?" Asked Shade

Adder sighed and looked at Mandy.

"She's a MI6 agent, she's been keeping check on us all this time, says we are her hero's apparently. Otacon has hired her, told the MI6 she is dead and has invited for her to join us." Replied Adder

"And how the fuck do we know if we can trust her?" Asked Shade concerned

Adder smiled at Shade she walked up to him and grabbed his ear.

"Otacon has her tagged so we can trace her movements, don't worry we have it covered, any sign of her dobbing us in and we'll be the first to know." Whispered Adder

Shade smiled and looked at Mandy.

"So have you had bond yet?" Joked Shade

"Oh yeah har har." Replied Mandy

She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes. Shade grinned mischievously.

"Not into bond then?" Asked Shade

"Nope he's not my type, I prefer the rough, rugged men." Replied Mandy

Shade grinned and shook his hair.

"What about the rough rugged wet type?" Asked Shade joking

"That suits me fine." Joked Mandy.

She was just about to kiss Shade when they were interrupted by a cough. Shade looked and saw Snake standing next to Adder with a towel in his hand.

"Err yeah Shade here's a towel." Gruffed Snake

Snake chucked Shade a towel and started walking back to Otacon with Adder grabbing his hand and dragging him away from Shade and Mandy.

"I think there's a relationship blossoming there." Said Adder quietly

"Really?" Replied Snake sarcasticly

Adder grinned and smacked Snake on the head with her good arm, Snake ducked and grabbed her arm, he dragged Adder close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Said Snake softly

Adder looked up at him and smiled, she placed her hands either side of his face and gazed at him.

"So do you think now we should tell him?" Asked Adder

"We'll tell him tonight before we go home." Replied Snake

"We? I thought I was the one to break it to him?" Asked Adder curiously

Snake shrugged his shoulders.

"I think he knows us both pretty well now, so I think we should both tell him." Replied Snake

Adder kissed Snake on the lips and then snuggled up into his chest as he picked her up and carried her back to Otacon.

Shade draped the towel around his shoulders, Mandy wrapped herself around Shade and smiled at him, Shade grinned and raised an eyebrow at the attention he was getting.

"So I'm the type of guy you like?" Asked Shade

Mandy nodded and then embraced Shade in a passionate kiss, Otacon looked on stunned as Snake and Adder both laughed at Otacon's embarrassment.

"Come on we better get moving back to the hotel." Said Otacon

Snake rolled his eyes and looked at Adder as she leaned against the bridge railings watching the sun rise over the London horizon.

"Best reward for a hard nights fight." Said Adder

"Tell me about it." gruffed Snake

Adder smiled as Snake walked up to her with his jacket and wrapped it round her.

"Hey I don't want you getting cold." Said Snake softly

Adder smiled as she wrapped his warm jacket around her.

"Come on we better head back before Otacon gets in a pissy." Joked Snake

"Agreed" replied Adder

Shade looked at the gang as they started to move on, he looked at Mandy and then back at the group.

"Hey what about Mandy?" Asked Shade

"She can share your hotel room, We ain't paying Otty's contacts have that covered." Replied Snake

Shade shrugged his shoulders and followed the gang with Mandy following behind him.

"Hey guys slow down, I'm slightly knackered you know." Gruffed Shade

"Oh don't be such a girl." Replied Snake laughing

Adder slapped Snake round the face playfully, Snake just laughed and ruffled Adders hair just to annoy her.

Shade was packing his stuff away in his bag while Mandy was in the bathroom getting cleaned up. Shade had gotten into some dry clothes and stuck his wet ones in a separate bag, he packed his guns away and sat on the bed smiling. The old Shade had came back, he had won the heart of a woman and he didn't even care if it was gonna last long, he had gotten his soul back and he got one over on Shadow eye all that remained was Adder telling him something he needed to know, something that was going to hurt him inside and Shade was bracing himself for it.

"Shade can you pass me the towels." Asked Mandy

Shade snapped himself out of his daydream and wondered over to Mandy with the towels she ordered from him, she was hiding behind the shower curtain as Shade handed her the towels, she looked at him concerned as she stepped out of the shower unit. She stood in front of him and put her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay, you seem a bit distant." Asked Mandy

"Yeah It's okay I'm fine." Replied Shade quietly

"You're not okay are you." Asked Mandy

Shade shook his head and walked away from Mandy's clutches, she stood in the doorway as Shade slumped on the bed.

"I'm scared I'm gonna loose Adder forever." Sighed Shade

"Why?" Asked Mandy

"I just do, look I don't wanna upset you or anything but I still have feelings for Adder." Replied Shade

Mandy sighed and sat next to Shade on the bed, towels wrapped round her , Shade looked over to her and smiled slightly

"Give me time to get to know you." Said Shade

"I understand." Replied Mandy

Shade sat on the bed playing with his hair as he gazed at the ceiling, thoughts drowning his mind from days past, he was not bothered about all the fighting or the wounds he has taken he was just worried about having to let go of Adder once and for all and trusting another man to look after her like he would.

"Shade, she's happy and she wants you to be happy as well, Snake's a great bloke he'll look after her you've seen that already today. Just let her go, she'll always be a part of you and you'll always look after her it's not like she'll never come back." Said Mandy softly

Shade nodded and sat up as Mandy got dressed. She was right, Shade needed to let Adder go, It's not like she's going out with a bloke he's never met before or it's someone he don't know. Snake would make Adder an ideal partner and he would look after her. Shade breathed deeply he knew it was time to let it go now.

"Mandy you're a great woman and if we give it time to get to know each other I'm sure there could be a chance we could go out." Said Shade

"You're a sweet guy really. Look if it gets too much for you or you need someone to talk to when Adder's not around just know I'll be here for you." Replied Mandy softly

Shade nodded in agreement and sat at the edge of the bed, he looked at his feet and then looked at his packed bag, he smiled, part of his nightmare was finally over. A knock was at the door, Mandy looked at Shade and smiled.

"Shall I go?" Asked Mandy

"Wait a sec, it could be Otty." replied Shade

Shade opened the door and saw Adder and Snake standing there smiling at him.

"Hope we ain't interrupting anything." Said Snake

"Nope you're okay."Replied Shade smiling

Mandy walked over to the door and stood in the doorway.

"I'm gonna grab Otacon and go to get some food, do you want anything bringing back?" Asked Mandy

Shade shook his head as Mandy walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you three to it then." Said Mandy

Shade laughed as she dragged Otacon out of his room and forced him to go downstairs to the restaurant with her.

"My god dressed and ready to go in under five seconds. Shade I'm impressed." Joked Snake

"We didn't do anything." Laughed Shade

"Yeah yeah they all say that." Replied Snake

"No serious we didn't do anything, were gonna stay as friends, get to know each other first, that sort of thing." Replied Shade seriously

Adder smiled, it sounded like the sort of thing Shade would do to impress a woman, get to know them before he made a move.

"Wanna come in?" Asked Shade

"Yeah we need to talk." Replied Adder

Shade stood out of the way and allowed Snake and Adder into his room, he closed the door and shuffled around the room lighting a well deserved cigar, Snake laughed as Shade grinned blowing out the smoke from his mouth.

"Someone needed that." Said Snake

"Well observed my man." Replied Shade smiling

Shade sat down on the bed and moved his bag out of the way, he placed his cigar on the ashtray on the drawers next to him and looked up at Snake and Adder as they stood their like naughty school children in front of the headmaster.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Asked Shade

"Err it's about me and Adder it's not a sort of talk it's more of a tell and ask sort of situation." Replied Snake

Shade nodded and looked over at Adder.

"So what are you going to tell me then? Come on I'm not that bad am I?" Asked Shade

"Yeah you are." Replied Snake joking

"Thanks." Gruffed Shade laughing

Adder giggled and then acted serious as Shade took another drag from his cigar and bowed hi head.

"Shade you know you've been a great friend to me and all that." Said Adder

"Yeah." Replied Shade

"And you know I'd come for you for advice." Stuttered Adder

"Yeah, come on spit it out." Said Shade

Adder sighed and looked at Snake for help.

"You see what she's trying to say is she knows who to come to for a second opinion." Gruffed Snake

Shade stood up and tilted his head slightly, he smiled and looked at the pair.

"Guys come on just tell me and stop beating around the bush, I'm not completely stupid." Gruffed Shade

"Ah well we don't need to tell him he knows." Joked Snake

Shade coughed and looked at the two sternly, Adder sighed and smiled at Shade as Snake stood by her side grinning at her. Shade shook his head and took his key out of his back pocket, walked over to the door and locked it.

"Now you two are not leaving this room until you spit out what ever you have to say to me. You two got it?" Gruffed Shade

Adder gave Snake a hug and then walked over to Shade and looked up at him as he smiled at her. She knew he needed to hear.

"Look Shade you know me and Snake have been going out for a while now." Said Adder

"Two years five months." Replied Shade

"Well we have finally made an important decision about where we go from here, we made it about a week ago just after the whole Shadow eye incident and I know it's gonna hurt you but you need to know." Said Adder

Shade looked over to Snake like his whole world has just shattered in front of him, Snake raised a slight smile and walked over from the shadows.

"That whole entire thing made me realise I nearly killed the one person I actually cared for and she wasn't officially mine." Said Snake

"You mean you two were not legally binded."Asked Shade

"Yeah that's what I was meant to say." Replied Snake clicking his fingers and muttering to himself

Shade sighed and looked at Adder slightly hurt.

"Do you want me to go on?" Asked Adder

"Yeah, I'm okay." Replied Shade quietly

Adder took a deep breath and looked deep into Shade's eyes

"Be happy for me." Said Adder

Shade nodded.

"Okay here goes. Me and Snake we are engaged." Said Adder happily

Shade's jaw dropped and he gave Adder a big hug.

"Now did that hurt?" Asked Adder

"Honestly?" Asked Shade

"yes honestly." Replied Adder

"Yeah a little but I'll get over it." Replied Shade triumphantly

"Okay over to you Snake." Said Adder

"What? Oh right." Gruffed Snake

Shade was confused he looked at Adder and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing bad honest." Said Adder softly

"Shade." Said Snake

"Snake" Replied Shade

"As a soul brother to Adder and a good mate to me, I feel it's only right I ask of you if you want to be my best man." Asked Snake

Shade grinned and looked at Snake standing there, he held out his hand and looked at Snake.

"You damn right I will." Gruffed Shade

Snake grabbed Shade's hand and gave the guy a manly hug, Adder laughed as Shade and Snake stopped hugging and acted childish afterwards, She shook her head as Shade pointed at Snake.

"I hope Otacon is not head bridesmaid, I'm not copping off with him." Joked Shade


End file.
